A Boy Came To Camelot
by Bailieboro
Summary: For love of a falcon: A distraught woman, a caring man and a special child
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : A PORT IN A STORM**

The wind was blowing down the alleyways in the lower city, when a woman dragging a sleepy child reached the inn. Pushing on the door, she finally managed to open it, shoving the child ahead of her. She sought out the landlord and asked for a night's accommodation and if at all possible something to eat. The locals looked up but only saw a weary traveller and resumed drinking.

The landlord's wife came out and said, "Not a night to be out, Dearie. Bring the child and come into the back, there's a fire and some stew. Have you far to go?"

"No, Camelot is my destination and in this weather I'm happy to be out of the wind and the threatening rain."

"No family here, then?"

"No, just an old friend whom I haven't seen in a long time."

"She'll be happy to see you then?"

"Yes, I hope so!" The women looked at her son sitting near the fire and smiled. For him, she would do anything...

The landlord's wife put two bowls of stew on the table. The woman reached over and took one, holding a spoonful out to her boy, "Eat, it will warm you and then you can sleep. Come on, wake up, My Love!"

"Is there enough for two?" the boy asked. His mother smiled lovingly, always seeing if there was enough for her, she'd miss him but she was unable to cope. He deserved better and hopefully she had found a solution, as sad as it might be, to their predicament.

The landlady said, "There's plenty, Love, we have to have food available for travellers and any guards from the castle." The boy's head came up and he looked at her and smiled. She was stunned by his beauty. He'd give some of the local lads a run for their money when he grew up.

When they both had finished eating and were sufficiently warm, the landlady lit a lantern and took them upstairs to a room. The mother immediately said, "We didn't pay for private quarters, I have no more money."

The landlady said, "Dearie, the room is empty, no one will come in later tonight and the communal rooms are too rough and not safe for an unaccompanied lady."

The boy spoke up, "I look after you, don't I, Mam?" His mother smiled.

The landlady ruffled his dark hair and said, "I'm sure you do, young sir, but sleep in here tonight to make an old woman happy." And, after lighting the candle by the bed, she smiled at the mother saying, "Join me for breakfast tomorrow before you go to find you friend."

The boy smiled and ran to bounce on the cot. "Like yours, Mam," he said.

"Hurry up and get in as it won't get any warmer in here if we stand around." The lad curled into his mother's side and fell asleep. She glanced at him lovingly and blew out the candle. He was soon breathing steadily and she ran through her plan for tomorrow. She had to find her friend, put forth her proposal and then convince her son. She knew deep down that she wouldn't be strong enough if he cried out for her.

She finally fell asleep but not before going over all their problems, running away, had really been the only way.

-0-0-

The castle town woke up early, she could hear people in the alleyways. Her boy was still asleep so she got up and looked out the window; it was a lovely April morning. The castle loomed over the town and she marvelled at it remembering the towers and turrets. Below her guards were patrolling and then she heard hoof beats and someone yelled, Messenger!" and a rider went flying by, the horse climbing towards the castle.

Her son, stirred and stretched, she tried to absorb every nuance in his face. Soon, all she would have would be memories. "Time to get up. Wakey, Wakey!" She bent over and gave him a little kiss, he put his arms around her neck.

When she had put out the clothes which she wanted him to wear, he got washed and dressed, complaining as usual that the water was cold. She wrapped his old things in the bundle she carried and together they went down to the kitchen. The landlord's wife was as friendly as ever and gave them porridge with milk much to the boy's delight. She then handed him a piece of bread, in case he got hungry later on.

The mother thanked the landlady profusely, before taking her son's hand and walking him up to the castle. They were passed by three knights in flowing red cloaks on big horses and the boy gripped his mother's hand all the tighter. She stopped to ask directions from a guard and he pointed her in the right direction.

There was a queue which she joined trying to stay inconspicuous. She wanted to be the last person to gain entry. She let women with wailing children go ahead of her and left when her son wanted to drink at the pump.

"Careful, you don't get drowned!" joked a manservant with a bucket. The boy smiled. The man turned to the women saying, "His smile would brighten up anyone's day!"

The women smiled and returned with her son to the queue. It was getting hot and the boy was tired but she had to keep to her plan. Finally there were only two people ahead of them. The old man was helped up the stairs and still they waited, the women in front finally carried her baby in and it would then be their turn.

They mounted the spiral staircase and stood in the corridor. The baby had stopped crying and she could hear a sympathetic voice coming from the room. The door opened; the lady walked out smiling.

The mother took a deep breath and walked over the threshold. The court physician turned and the little boy caught his eye, he said, "...and whom do we have here?" He put his hand on the boy's head and his whole universe was jolted. Finally, he caught his breath, he looked up at the women and said, "Hunith?" and she burst out sobbing.

Her son looked at her in dismay and stood in front of her, between the stranger and her. She said to him, "It's alright, Merlin, Mam's a little tired that's all."

Gaius walked over and put his arms around her leading her to a chair by the fire. The boy was standing in front of the leech tank mesmerised. He left him there and swung the kettle back over the fire and fetched two mugs. Hunith had composed herself sufficiently, that it was no longer apparent to her son that she was still upset.

"Gaius, we're in trouble. I can't keep him safe any longer. He doesn't understand. The villagers no longer trust me as a healer, they think he's the devil and have threatened to report him to the soldiers the next time they come through. Gaius, he does nothing wrong, just little things to help people but they are frightened."

"...and are you?"

"No, he's my sole reason for living, I love him so much and understand it but I am afraid, that he will be taken."

"He's very powerful, Hunith. When I laid my hand on his head, I saw things which still shock me. Such power in one so young is unusual. Has he received any training?"

Hunith smiled even though the tears were still wet on her cheeks. "He was born with it. As a little baby he loved rabbits and when he was in bed with me, he would smile and then we would have all these magical rabbits on the bed with us. As he grew older, he started lighting the fire for me, always with a little duck of his head and a shy grin, as if he knew that it was a secret but sharing it with me, none the less.

"I have to watch him continually even when we are alone, as we must have the cleanest house and the quickest cooked meals in the village. But one day, a kid fell in the well, the goat herder was furious as someone had left off the cover and goats being goats, the kid had jumped up thinking that it was a rock. He fished it out of the well and its tongue was blue. He dropped the body on the ground. Merlin saw the whole thing and before I cold stop him he'd lifted up the kid and held it, smiled at the man before putting it on the ground where it shook itself and ran off to its mother." Hunith was again getting upset.

Gaius said, "It's very hard for you, I can see but..." He looked down and his floor was being magically cleaned and the tables and shelves dusted. Gaius walked over and barred the door. He said, "Merlin, don't do that, come and sit with us instead. Do you like apple juice?" He made a relaxing drink for both Hunith and himself and watered down some sweet apple cider for the boy.

Merlin took to Gaius almost immediately and liked to hold his hand. He smiled as he told his Mam that he could feel little tingles in Gaius's hands. "Why don't yours do that, Mam?"

Gaius smiled and said matter of factly, "Because we're boys and your Mam is a girl." Hunith looked at him and nodded. She knew that Merlin had picked up on something which Gaius had kept hidden for a long time.

At lunch, Gaius went to the kitchens and got enough for all of them. He explained after lunch that he had some rounds to do in the castle and that they should stay but in case someone came for him, they should go up the little stairs and wait for him in the little store room.

Merlin liked the little room and quite happily said, "Mam, I could stay here, there's a cot for me and you can sleep in the main room with Gaius."

"Well," said Gaius, "I think that might be a good idea for tonight. Now, you wait for me and be good Merlin, I want to find no surprises when I come back."

Merlin looked at him seriously and said, "I promise...no cleaning, no fire lighting and maybe only one rabbit."

"Hunith, there is a little enclosed private courtyard off this room, so if his lordship wants to play with rabbits maybe out there would be a good spot. I should be back within a few hours. The prince has a cold and isn't cooperating with his manservant and nursemaid. I also have to look at a sprained arm for one of the young squires," he laughed, "Boys will be boys!"

-0-0-

Gaius checked on Arthur first. Arthur's manservant Charles, let him into the royal chamber and nodded his head to the prince who had a cold and felt rotten. "He's not a happy camper, Gaius, and driving poor Libby batty. Had to get her as I couldn't do anything with him, poor mite, when you're feeling sick you really need your mother or in this case a substitute."

"Don't worry, Libby was with him as a youngster, she'll know how to get the best out of him." He walked over to the young lad, bundled up by the fire, leaning against his nursemaid who had her arm around him. He did look under the weather.

"So...Arthur, not feeling great today?"

Arthur looked up to him hearing the sympathetic voice and sniffed, "Daius, I can't breave. My dead hurts and I ache all dover. Have you anyding to make me bedder?"

"Well, I certainly intend to try! Sit up, let me listen to your chest." Arthur complied, pushing the nursemaid out of the way as she tried to help him. With Gaius in the room, he didn't want her fussing even though minutes ago, he had appreciated all her attention. Big boys had menservants, the king had said not nursemaids.

Gaius smiled. Arthur's upbringing had been different from the average child's. For one thing he was a crown prince and for another motherless, actually for all the interest the king showed in him, fatherless might also be qualify. Nursemaids had raised him under the close supervision of the Lord Chamberlain, not the best life for a growing boy. He was isolated from the other children in the castle and had no idea how to talk to anyone. Apart from the times, when he was with Gaius or his tutor Sir Martin, his life was one of giving commands and having his orders carried out.

He did get respite from this when he was with his riding master Sir Richard, who treated him more like one of his own children, while still being respectful of his position. He'd asked on numerous occasions, permission to allow the crown prince to play with his younger boys, pages. There were approximately the same age but the Lord Chamberlain always overruled the request, even though Gaius was in favour of it, feeling that it would do the prince good to learn to interact with someone his own age, learning how to share and argue and not always getting his own way.

Respecting Arthur's desire to be considered a proper boy, he dealt with Charles when he was discussing the medications he wished the prince to have. Libby smiled and nodded, they'd been through this before but more often than not, she was the one who administered the doses to the nine year old.

"Well, young man, once you begin to feel better, I think you might take time from your studies and spent some time with your horse and Sir Richard."

"As soon as I feel bedder?"

"Yes, if Charles agrees that you are well enough. Maybe tomorrow, you could take a walk down to the library and back. Not good to spend all your time cooped up in these rooms. Now, try to have a little supper and a good night's sleep and you might be feeling like another prince tomorrow morning."

Arthur laughed thinking, 'How could he feel like another prince as he wasn't too sure if there were any other princes?'

The squire turned out to be easier to deal with and Gaius told him to rest his arm, no training, no riding and no wrestling and fooling around with the others. As he said it, he thought of Arthur, he wouldn't even know what fooling around with another boy of his own age meant. He had to do something to broaden the prince's life without running afoul of the Lord Chamberlain.

He delivered his other medications and visited the new baby of one of the knights and his wife. A strong healthy boy, Gaius was pleased for them especially as his father was already talking about his becoming a knight in twenty-one years. He smiled at the young mother who shrugged her shoulders and smiled back knowingly.

Eventually, all his visits done, his steps quickened as he made his way back to his quarters and his two guests. Just thinking of Merlin made his heart race, such potential, such ability, such a wonderful child. Then he thought of the boy's mother, who had been worried enough to seek him out after all these years. He could tell she was very stressed. He hoped that once he found out what her intentions were, he would be able to alleviate her worries and advise her in dealing with Merlin in a manner which would benefit the lad.

Not wanting to barge in on them, he tapped politely on his own door, announcing himself. No response, he opened the door barring it behind him and seeing the empty room went up the stairs to the little store room and found Hunith asleep on the bed next to a lovely bunch of flowers.

He felt sure that the boy couldn't be far away and opened the courtyard door to a veritable animal nursery. There were chicks and ducklings, kittens and puppies, a kid, a calf and a colt. Seated in the middle of this adoring audience was Merlin, holding a rabbit and a fox cub. Gaius listened in...

A very grown up discussion ensued between the rabbit and Merlin, "I realise, you want to run away but with me there is no need to be frightened. Like my Mam does, I will keep you safe. ...and you Master Fox, you have to be gentle if you want to visit us again. Do you both understand?"

Gaius was stunned. The calibre of a spell needed to materialize a variety of living things was very advanced, reputedly an ability which only the highly trained and exceptional warlock could muster. Here in front of his eyes was a child who possessed it innately. Gaius was astonished.

"Merlin, lad," he said quietly.

The boy looked up horror stricken, "Don't tell my Mam, she would be disappointed in me. I had promised to be on my best behaviour but the garden is secret, she is asleep and I was lonely." Slowly, the animals seemed to become nebulous and faded away all except the rabbit and the fox which he was still holding."

Gaius moved slowly and sat on the bench just outside the door. He smiled, saying , "I'm pleased to see all your friends. Tell me, if you don't mind, do you always bring back the same animals or are they different ones, each time?"

Merlin looked up and grinned, Gaius liked his animals and wasn't cross. "That depends, Gaius..." Gaius could hear Hunith's intonation and voice as the boy spoke. "...Knightly here," he lifted up the rabbit, "usually comes as he is my favourite but some of the others are just what I imagine at the time."

Merlin put the fox down and it disappeared in a haze. He stood up and walked over to Gaius sitting beside him on the bench and handed the rabbit to him. Gaius took it and it struggled. Merlin said, "Now, Knightly be good, this is our friend Gaius." He looked up adoringly at Gaius who smiled down at him and that was how Hunith found them as she walked into the garden.

"I thought, I heard voices. He isn't being a nuisance is he?" Gaius shook his head. "Don't you think that it is now time for Knightly to go. Maybe, Gaius doesn't want a rabbit in his courtyard..."

"Oh, Mam, Gaius liked all my animals, didn't you, Gaius?"

"Well, I was rather partial to the little fox!"

"Oh, Merlin...!"

"No, Hunith, it was a wonderful experience and an ability of which I am in awe. Merlin, we can have a visit with them another day, can't we?"

Merlin grinned at the man who wasn't upset and leant against him as he smiled up at his mother.

Gaius stood and Merlin put the rabbit down and it dematerialised. The three of them walked back into the court physician's quarters.

"As the day is not over, how would you like a little tour of the castle? We can go into the main courtyard and we might even find some knights and horses."

Hunith said, "Why don't you go with Gaius, Merlin, and I'll stay here and make us something to drink?"

"But you'll miss all the fun!"

"No, I have been here before and I think you two men, would have a nicer walk without me."

Merlin looked up at Gaius checking that it was alright with him and then said, "We won't be long will we?"

"No, if you get bored, we can come back sooner."

Hunith held her son to her in a hug and said, "Have a nice time and behave yourself, be obedient and do whatever Gaius tells you. You are very precious to me so I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Gaius opened the door and the two of them walked out, Merlin seeking out Gaius's hand as they descended the stairs. Camelot was big and he didn't intend to get lost...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : FOR THE BEST **

Hunith leant against the door and sobbed. She went to the back room and opened the bundle she had brought with her and laid some clothes and odds and ends on the bed. She placed a letter she had written on Gaius's workbench and looked again around the room, walking to the door, she glanced back and said to the empty room, "Be happy, Merlin My Love!"

-0-0-

Merlin had a lovely time with Gaius. They walked across the courtyard and under the portcullis, Gaius explaining to him the significance of the feature. Merlin was impressed as his Mam's friend was greeted by a guard and Gaius asked after one of his children. Glancing up, Merlin could see the respect on the man's face.

A horse came by and a knight leant down and asked after some prince.

Gaius said, "I'd say in about two days, he perked up thinking about your lessons, Richard."

Richard glanced at the boy with Gaius then said, "He needs an interest in life beyond lessons. I'll go along with anything you come up with, Gaius. Who's your little friend?"

Gaius smiled at Merlin and said, "This is Merlin, the son of a friend. It's his first visit to the castle and I think you are the first knight whom he has seen up close."

Richard dismounted and said to Merlin, "Welcome to Camelot, young man."

Merlin ducked his head and said quietly, "I like your red cloak and the golden dragon. Does it have a name?"

Richard was entranced, no one had ever asked him that before, so he said, just as seriously, "Yes, he's called Pendragon."

Gaius put his hand on Merlin's head but not before he'd said, "Gaius, I'd like to have a dragon along with Knightly."

"Merlin, dragons are very big and they live in caves. I think that rabbits are better, don't you?"

Richard laughed and Gaius glanced at Merlin warning him by raising an eyebrow. He didn't need a dragon materializing in Camelot right now.

They continued on their rounds and Merlin appreciated the hens in the kitchen courtyard and the fish in the fishpond near the kitchen.

"Are they pets?"

"No, they're food. The kitchen maids feed them and the stay fresh until they are cooked. The hens lay eggs and then when they no longer lay, we eat them."

"I eat eggs and chicken but not rabbits because Knightly wouldn't like it, would he, Gaius?"

"No, I expect not! Are you hungry? Let's see if the cook can spare a treat for you."

Merlin had thought that Gaius's chambers had been large, but the kitchen astounded him, all those people and the shining copper and the food being prepared for supper. He had never seen so much food in his life as his mam and he ate sparingly.

The cook took one look at the lad's grin and found a sweetmeat for him. She smiled at Gaius and slipped him one too. She liked him as besides getting his own meals, he often came down to pick up a treat for the little prince. Gaius asked if he could have meals for two adult and one child sent to his chambers at supper and the women who rather fancied him, smiled and promised that one of the kitchen maids would make the delivery in plenty of time.

Gaius decided to return to his chambers through the castle itself. "Have you seen enough for your first day? Maybe tomorrow, if your mother allows you, we could visit the stables and the training grounds to see the knights practice with their swords."

"I like my little room in your house, Gaius!" The court physician smiled, his house no less. "I have my own bed and my own window and door and even my own stairs. We don't have stairs at home!"

Gaius smiled, this little boy had already charmed his way into the bachelor's heart. He was fascinated with his observations and questions. Maybe, there was something he had missed by not getting married. Not, that he hadn't had offers but he was always so busy and obviously the true love of his life had never come along.

Together they made their way back through the castle, Merlin couldn't believe the number of stairs they climbed and corridors they walked along. Everyone seemed to know Gaius. At one point, he stopped to talk to a man called Charles about an Arthur who was ill.

Wait until he got back to his Mam, he had so much to tell her...

-0-0-

Gaius opened the door for Merlin and he called, "Mam?" No answer, so he went to the little courtyard and checked it out. "Gaius, she must have gone to the market for something, she's not here!"

Merlin wasn't too worried, he had a sweetmeat to eat and he knew that she'd be back soon and Gaius was with him. He sat in the courtyard and Knightly soon joined him as well as a miniature golden dragon. Gaius smiled that would keep him occupied until Hunith returned.

He returned to his room and set the table for supper. He lifted a pile of books and put it on his workbench and saw the note addressed to him. His heart fell...he knew it concerned the lad.

Dear Gaius,  
Forgive me for what I have done. For reasons, which I will explain,  
I have abandoned my lovely boy.  
I know that you don't need a child but I am hoping that out of the  
kindness of your heart you might consider giving him a home in the  
light of your common talents.

We were managing so well, the two of us. I had a cottage, a vegetable  
garden, hens and ducks. I received money for bringing babies into the  
world and looking after the sick and the dying. It all seemed wonderful.

Then, a while before Samhain, I was called to a farm where the wife was  
ready to deliver. She'd been sickly during each of her pregnancies and  
spent most of the time bedridden. Her husband was a bitter man but  
seemed to be coping. The baby decided to take its time and I spent the  
night in the barn as the house was small. To make a long and upsetting  
story short, I was raped by the farmer who blamed me for allowing his  
wife to continually get pregnant and deny him his rights.

Once the baby was delivered, I could see that the mother would cope.  
I collected my belongings, left, throwing the money for the confinement  
back into the farmer's face.

Gaius, I took Queen Anne's Lace seeds, Smart Weed and Rue but nothing  
worked. The baby is due mid-summer. I can't stay in the village as the  
women would drive me out, saying that the baby is devil's spawn. I am  
going away until the baby is born, and plan to find a family to take it in.

I will return for Merlin in the autumn. He needs leadership and understanding.  
I know that he is very powerful and I pray that you will consider taking him  
under your wing and raising him in a way which will enable him to cope with  
his magic in a difficult world.

Gaius, I love him so much. It is breaking my heart to leave him but watching  
the two of you together, I could see his looking up to you and learning how  
to control his magical impulses.

I have left his clothes in the little room and some money to cover his meals.

Tell him only what you think he is able to understand.  
Hunith.

Gaius dropped his head in his hands. He didn't want to be encumbered with the boy. His heart became cold, his hands unfeeling and his mind swirled with visions, a crown, a dragon, a pyre. He jumped as someone touched him. he looked up, Merlin was standing there with his rabbit in his arms, looking frightened.

"Something's wrong, Gaius. I can feel it, right inside of me. The castle is moaning, people are crying and there is a little boy at the top of the stairs calling for someone. I'm frightened, I don't like it..." A tear ran down his cheek.

Gaius leaned over and pulled him onto his lap and held him telling him that it was only a feeling and sometimes he had daydreams like that. 'Well,' he thought, 'Maybe this special boy was sent to me for a reason'. He'd look after him until his mother returned. They'd manage somehow... He folded the note and put it in his pocket.

"Is that from my Mam, is that why you looked sad, Gaius?"

"Merlin, your Mam has asked me to let you stay in your little room at the top of the stairs while she is away. She will come back at the end of the summer to take you home. Would you like to stay with me until then? I'd be happy to have you here as you can help with the leeches and collect herbs with me as you did with your Mam."

"She left me and she didn't even say good-bye, Gaius" Tears ran down the boy's face and he used the back of his hand to wipe them away.

"Yes, I know but we did go out to explore and maybe she expected us back before she had to leave." Gaius thought, 'Please let me find the right words to help him.'

Merlin turned his head into Gaius's shoulder and sobbed. They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Gaius stood up and put Merlin in the chair and walked over to take the food from the maid. The cook had outdone herself, there was a creamy soup, some fish, bread, cider and cheese. He put the hot foods near the hearth and turned back to Merlin who was watching him like a hawk.

"You won't leave me, will you Gaius? I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the village. I can't remember the way we came here. I don't know anybody here and I'd be very lonely."

Gaius smiled, "Merlin, I promise that I will never leave you. We will work it out. You will stay in your little room and I'm sure, you will soon meet the children from the lower town and Knightly is welcomed to stay here too and the little dragon. By the way, what is his name?"

Merlin sniffed and held out his hand and whispered, "_Adveho mihi iam, Draco_!" He turned his hand so that his palm was up and Gaius watched in amazement as a small golden dragon appeared. Merlin smiled and whispered, "Pendragon, this is my friend Gaius..."

Gaius watched in wonder as the dragon raised its head, squinted at him, blinked and then lowered it in acknowledgement. He was so taken with it that he found himself nodding in return. He could feel Merlin's eyes on him so he turned to him and smiled.

"Merlin, promise me that you will never show Pendragon to anyone else. They would know that you have magic."

"But you have magic too, I can feel it, it's a little rusty but honestly, Gaius, if you used it more, it would shine more brilliantly when I look at you."

Gaius decided that Merlin had enough on his mind without introducing the threat of death. Uther felt no guilt about slaughtering children and already Gaius knew that he would fight tooth and nail, to protect Hunith's son.

"Let's put Knightly and Pendragon away for the time being and have something to eat. You must be hungry, let's just sit near the fire and have a little picnic.

Merlin refused the chair and sat on the floor, "Gaius, you can't have a picnic in the chair, sit on the floor as well. This is exciting, my Mam and I never had a picnic in our house." He smiled up at his new guardian.

"Very well, how about a little soup and bread? Do you like fish? You'll have to teach me all the foods you like and those you don't like."

"We only ever ate, eggs, chicken, duck, sometimes my Mam had rabbit but not me...Yuck! But we also ate vegetable and bread and once a deer that a villager had shot and we had a party. We drank water and..." He finished with a sigh, "I eat porridge for breakfast..."

"So do I, I can see that we are going to get along very well. Now, drink your soup and then you can try a little fish." Gaius had put his soup in a mug and then he gingerly sat down on the floor next to his new little friend.

He smiled thinking, 'What would his friends say if they could see him now, sitting on the floor, in front of the fire, with his back against a chair, being entertained by the most wonderful person who had come into his life in ages?'

Merlin glanced at him, "You like picnicking, don't you Gaius, I can tell because you're smiling."

They ate the fish but Merlin was non-committal. According to him it tasted better if you ate it with your eyes closed as it looked dead! He liked the cheese and loved the yellow colour. He was quite happy drinking water while Gaius had cider.

Soon Gaius noticed that Merlin was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He stood up carefully, and said, "Come on, Sleepy Head, it's time you went to bed!"

Merlin walked across to the stairs and went up to his little room. Gaius followed and waited while he got undressed and then made sure he was comfortable and tucked him in. "Now, you have a good night's sleep and I'll be right down the stairs in my bed."

"You'll be there when I wake up in the morning, won't you, Gaius?"

"Yes, probably getting the porridge ready for our breakfast." Gaius bent over and kissed him on the forehead

Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you for a lovely day...see you tomorrow and we're going to watch the knights, right?"

Gaius stood up straight and said, "Right, knights and horses tomorrow. I'll leave this candle stub burning and the door ajar so you can see into the main chamber."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, near the fire, Gaius's mind wouldn't stop racing. He felt sure that Merlin would have him up during the night with bad dreams.

Tears seeped between Merlin's eyelids and made wet smudges on his pillow. He had to be brave, he was a big boy now but he missed his Mam so much. He mustn't cry aloud as he might waken the man who had been so kind to him. He made his voice mute and sobbed his heart out. He needed his Mam; he had so much to say to her. Questions hurtled through his mind. Where had she gone that she couldn't have taken him with her? Would she forget about him? Did she mean to come back for him? Who would help him with his reading and writing? He started to fall asleep and his last thought was that he didn't think he'd like to try fish again...

-0-0-

Gaius woke with the birds, then remembered that he had a guest. He hoped that today, the boy would feel less upset. Hopefully, new and exciting sights might, for a little while, take his mind off his mother's leaving. He sat up and stretched. He decided to check on the lad before he started breakfast. He tiptoed up the stairs and found an empty cot, his heart dropped. The boy would never survive by himself, he felt sick. Hunith had entrusted him with him and already he was gone.

He heard a chuckle and turned around Merlin was wrapped up in a blanket in the chair by the fire. He said, "Good Morning, I didn't sleep very well and came to find you but you were fast asleep so I slept near you instead."

Gaius turned and said, "Oh, Merlin, I was frightened that you had left me."

"I wouldn't do that, my Mam left me here and I have to stay until she comes back to take me home. Right?"

"Yes, you are to stay with me so she will know, where to find you when she returns."

"Do you want me to be here with you, Gaius? I could find somewhere else to stay if you don't want me."

Looking at the young boy, Gaius knew that he was being truthful when he said, "Merlin, until your Mam returns, you are mine to look after..." and feeling the power emanating from the boy, he thought, 'to teach and...to love!'

Hanging onto the blanket around him, the boy walked across the room and hugged the court physician. "I think, you and I will get on very well, don't you, Gaius?"

Gaius laughed at him, "Yes, I think we will get on famously, if you let me cook the porridge. Now, get yourself back up the stairs and into your clothes. You can wash after breakfast. Hurry up now, we have things to do and people to see before we can continue exploring Camelot."

Merlin scampered up the stairs and by the time the porridge was on the table, he was back. "Do leeches have babies, Gaius?" What is moving in the green bottle over there? Do you have mice, I could make a cat to keep them away? What do dragons eat for breakfast...?

Gaius smiled thinking, 'Life isn't going to be dull around here any more.'

Breakfast finished, dishes put away, Merlin washed, beds sort of made. Gaius began to plan his day. His visits in the castle included the prince and old Sir Manfred who had come down with a severe bout of arthritis. He also knew that there would be people dropping by for salves and ointments as well as tonics and the like.

He set himself up at the table and began to work on ointments that had to be prepared fresh for best results. He was amused that Merlin knew the names of so many of the herbs. He was taking in everything which Gaius said and had a quick mind and good memory for a young one.

Gaius said, "Pass me that paper, I need to jot down a few things." Merlin got the paper from the dresser against the wall, took the quill, sharpened it and dipped it in the little bottle of iron gall, made from iron, sulphur, brown rotted leaves and sticky gum. His Mam sometimes used a mixture of soot and water.

"Do you want me to write things down for you? I can you know but you will have to spell the difficult words slowly for me."

The court physician was impressed, he knew that Hunith could read and write and it wasn't too far fetched to suppose that she has started Merlin doing the same. "Alright, I'll work and you can write down what I tell you."

"Spell, Gaius for me, please!"

"G...A...I...U...S"

"Good, I'm ready now."

Gaius glanced over and saw that Merlin had started his list with the words, 'Gaius List' in very good printing. He glanced up at Gaius and smiled.

"Write down, herbs and flowers...beyond the stream." Merlin started the list, Gaius wanted to laugh as he held his tongue between his teeth as he carefully printed each word. When he was finished he looked up and waiting for the next words. Gaius said, "now write down Arthur's tonic..."

"Who's Arthur and why does he need a tonic?"

"He's a prince and he has a cold."

"...and knights' training field and stables"

Merlin looked up and grinned then seemed downcast, "I can't write the words Arthur, knights or training, Can you spell them?" and that is what Gaius did as he packed up his satchel.

Merlin blew powder over the list to dry up any excess ink. Gaius smiled, as he looked at the list and saw 'prins'.

Looking a little worried, Merlin said, "Did I make a lot of mistakes?"

"No! I can read it perfectly. Your Mam is a good teacher. Let's go, we'll do the castle patients first..."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : GHOSTS, SQUIRES AND HORSES**

Gaius made his way to Arthur's chambers, Merlin tagging along, taking in all the sights and being fascinated by the guards and servants. He saw some young boys his age dressed alike and smiled at them, they smiled back. Gaius told him that they were pages and one day when they grew up they would be knights, Merlin was suitably impressed.

"I'm leaving you here and I'm going in that chamber. Sit on this bench and wait for me while I see the prince. I won't be long. I'm leaving you with my satchel and if anyone asks you, just say that you are with Gaius and holding his things for him."

Merlin nodded seriously, it was very quiet in this corridor and people only spoke in hushed voice. Another boy slightly older walked by carrying a book. He looked down his nose at the rough looking urchin sitting outside the royal chamber but recognised Gaius's satchel and said nothing.

Merlin wondered what Gaius was talking about and then he heard voices near the door and Gaius saying, "Arthur, no! Not until you are well enough to leave this room. You are making life difficult for Charles and Libby."

A voice mumbled something.

"Until, you are better, I want you to stay in these rooms and look after yourself. If you won't listen to me, why do I bother even coming?"

A voice responded and then Gaius said, "That would be good, so I'll see you tomorrow morning and make my decision then. Good day, young Sire!"

A man followed Gaius from the chamber saying, "He's quite the handful when he's sick but I can remember hating having to stay indoors when I felt that I was getting better." Merlin stood up and the man continued, "...and who's this?"

Gaius smiled looked at Merlin and said, "This, Charles, is my new assistant Merlin, today he is my note taker and satchel carried."

"That's an important job you have there, son. You must be smart to assist Gaius."

Merlin nodded and said quietly, "Thank you, sir."

"Alright, we're off to see Sir Manfred now. Come along."

More corridors and more flights of stairs, Merlin's legs began to ache as he climbed stair after stair. This time Merlin went into the chamber and sat on the floor beside the door. There was an old man in front of the fire and Gaius spoke to his manservant explaining about the salves and the wraps which he wanted put on the man's back."

As they walked down to the main floor, Merlin asked if all people in the castle had menservants. Gaius explained that some menservants looked after the elderly knights but the knights had to share them. He then said that the ladies in the castle had maidservants and pages.

"There are ladies here? Like the girls we saw in the hallways?"

"No those are the maids, the ladies dress in beautiful clothes and some are married to the knights."

"Gaius, when we see one, could you point her out so I can tell my Mam 'cause she would like to know what a castle lady looks like?" The day that they did see a lady of the court, Gaius told Merlin and Merlin felt that he had never seen anything so beautiful. Her clothes were shiny, clean and colourful and she had a little page with her to carry her needlework.

Wait until his Mam came back, maybe she would see one as well.

-0-0-

Gaius found that collecting herbs was very relaxing with Merlin. He had a good eye and once he had been shown what they were looking for he scampered off to find more. He carried on a non-stop conversation scattered with questions.

At one point, he stopped dead and closed his eyes. He held his hands out in front of him and waited. Then he opened his eyes and commented, "It was very sad, wasn't it?"

Gaius looked around and then realised that four years ago two of the village children had been abducted and had been found in this dell, garroted. The court physician was shocked and a little unnerved. He had never felt too happy being here but it was one of the better areas for digging up young celeriac. He was astounded that Merlin who must have been three at the time, had been able to pick up on the emotion.

Without missing a beat, Gaius said evenly, "Yes, it was...very sad."

"They didn't understand what was going to happen to them, Gaius, they weren't frightened. The boy told the little girl to close her eyes..."

Gaius glanced at the lad and he had huge tears flowing down his face. He suddenly realised that magic could hurt and his heart went out to the seven year old who had witnessed what the six and nine year olds had experienced.

"Can we go now, Gaius? There's too much sadness for me here."

Picking up his trowel, Gaius put the satchel over his shoulder and taking Merlin's hand walked him out of the dell. They climbed to the top of the hill. "Is it better up here? Let's sit for a while and have a talk."

As soon as they were seated, Merlin started with questions. "Did you see them Gaius? They said that you sometimes come to get the roots here. I asked them if they stayed there the whole time but they said that they only came back when someone comes into the dell. They asked if Robbie is alright?"

Gaius gasped. Merlin looked up at him. "Who's Robbie, Gaius?"

"Well, there used to be three friends, Robbie, Mary and Kenelm. Robbie was sick and his mother wouldn't let him go collecting berries that day and he stayed home and was safe."

"Was he sad when his friends died?"

"Yes, he missed them but the other children were kind to him and let him join up with them."

"Good!" said the seven year old. "Sometimes it hurts meeting people like that. My Mam says to just listen to them and thank them for telling their stories. Will I always see dead people, Gaius?"

"I am not sure Merlin, but I would do what your Mam said and leave them happy and glad that they met you."

"I see other people in the castle, Gaius, but they don't talk to me. They look as if they are busy and walk through me and right through walls. Can you walk through walls? Do you think it hurts when you head goes through?"

Gaius acknowledged that he couldn't walk through walls but that one day when he was younger, he had been reading and not looking where he was going and he bumped into a wall and he then had a goose-egg on his forehead. Merlin liked that story and started smiling again.

In no time, they had found most of the herbs and flowers which Gaius needed and they ended up near the stream. Gaius opened his satchel and to Merlin's delight took out some bread and cold chicken. After they had eaten, they walked back to the castle.

Gaius worried about the stress which the magic put on Merlin. It was a wonderful thing but it could also be upsetting and for one so young to have such abilities was worrying to him. The boy needed support and someone to turn to until he was able to control his feelings and visions. For some reason, he'd landed on Gaius's doorstep and he was going to keep him with him for as long as was necessary.

He came to when a voice said, "Could Knightly and Pendragon have babies? That would be great fun wouldn't it Gaius? Two babies, one a furry dragon and the other a flying rabbit!"

"It would certainly be fun but as they are both boys, so I don't think it will happen."

"How can you tell that Pendragon is a boy?"

Gaius was stumped for a second but rallied by saying, "Merlin, her name would be Pennydragon if she were a girl..." He smiled at the young boy, who nodded his head in agreement...

The knight's training session was a big hit with Merlin. The colour, the speed, the noise of weapons clashing impressed him as they would any boy his age. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he noticed the young squires helping out the knights carrying weapons and cloaks. Suddenly, there was silence and Merlin noticed that there was a man on the ground not moving and the others were standing around looking at him.

Someone noticed Gaius and called him to come over. Merlin stuck with him and together they walked toward the fallen man. The closer he got, Merlin noticed that the man was really young. He didn't think he was a knight. He seemed to be fast asleep and Gaius said, "Glad, I'm not your squire, Mandon. What happened?"

"I didn't know he was so close and I swung my elbow back and clunk, I hit him in the head."

Gaius went down on his knee. "Lucky for you, I think he's only been knocked out. The way some of you treat the squires, it's surprising that there are ever any new knights in Camelot."

The squire was beginning to moan and Gaius felt his head and his neck. Merlin had seen his mother do this when Joseph fell off his cottage roof. He watched Gaius carefully. "Alright, move back and give him some air. "Nigel, wake up. It's Gaius, come on, open your eyes."

The squire opened his eyes and put his hand to his head, "Ow! That hurts, what happened?"

"The hilt of Sir Mandon's sword and your head met in combat and the sword won. Can you sit up?"

Nigel raised himself slowly hanged onto his head.

"Mandon, take him back, slowly to the Squire Master and, Nigel, no training or leaving quarters tomorrow. I will come to check on you later this afternoon."

Gaius motioned to Merlin and he followed him back to the edge of the training field.

"Do they always hurt the squires like that? It doesn't seem fair does it, as Nigel didn't even have a sword?"

"It was an accident. Mandon was being careless and Nigel wasn't paying attention."

"Like you and the wall. Gaius?"

Gaius smiled, "Yes, Merlin! Like me and the wall."

-0-0-

Next stop was the stables. Merlin was happy to see Sir Richard and he smiled up at Gaius. "Is he in charge of all these horses?"

"No, but he is the riding master for the squires, pages and even the prince."

Sir Richard came over leading a small horse and seeing Merlin asked if he would like to sit on it. Merlin grinned. Gaius smiled and laughed, "No fear in the lad either." Sir Richard whipped Merlin up and deposited him on the palfrey bareback. Merlin automatically gripped with his knees and away the two of them went. The horse behaved perfectly and Gaius sat there watching the interaction between the knight and the boy, hoping that he wasn't going to offer to do something for Sir Richard in return for letting him have a ride on a horse, his first by all accounts. He had visions of a brace of pheasant materializing out of thin air.

"You'll have to introduce him to the prince. He's about the same age and our prince needs company."

Gaius swallowed and thought, 'No way, was the prince ever going to meet Merlin. He was too overbearing and he was afraid what Merlin might do, to retaliate against being bullied.' He said, "I think he'd be a little out of his depth, don't you?"

Merlin was standing with the horse, having a conversation with her. She'd lowered her head to his level and he was rubbing her forehead and talking away. He then turned to Sir Richard and said, "Ghellie likes me and says that I can ride her anytime that you give me permission."

Richard raised his eyebrows, he hadn't mentioned the horse's name but then he shrugged and presumed that Gaius must have told Merlin. Gaius held his breath and smiled. He and Merlin would need to have a little chat when they returned to his chambers.

"Richard said, "Certainly, Merlin, whenever Gaius allows it." Merlin glanced up at Gaius beaming.

They continued the tour of the stables and saw the king's stallion Gideon. Merlin was impressed and Gaius laughed. He knew that he would be even more impressed when he saw Uther on him. Merlin's eye was caught by another black horse, called Solomon. Richard explained that Solomon was Gideon's son and the king's second and upcoming horse.

"He has two horses. He must be really rich!" Richard, Gaius and some of the grooms burst out laughing and Merlin smiled happily. He liked it in Camelot, the people were happy and exciting things happened the whole time.

Returning to the castle, they first went up to check on the squire Nigel. He had a bruise on his head and Gaius could feel a bump. He told the Squire Master what he advised for the young man and he agreed. Merlin was impressed with all the squires. They were sitting in the communal room waiting for the call to supper. One of them looked at Merlin, "Kid, what are you doing in here? Why don't you go back to the kitchens?"

The boy whom he had previously seen in the corridor outside the prince's room said, "He's Gaius's sidekick. Leave him alone. I saw him this morning. Hey Kid, where did you come from?"

Merlin looked up and answered, "I came from the country but now I live here with Gaius."

"Who are your parents?" enquired another boy.

"My Mam is Hunith and I don't have a father."

"Another bastard!" said another boy and the others laughed. "He won't last long around here. Work gets too hard and he'll sneak away in the middle of the night. How old are you?"

Merlin turned to the speaker and said proudly, "This year, I'm going to be eight years old!"

The young men laughed and one said, "You're still wet behind the ears. Didn't your mother want you, that why she dumped you here in Camelot?"

Feeling tears coming, Merlin turned away. One of the older boys came over and told the others to shut up, adding, "...and you think that you have the qualities that make you suitable to be considered candidates for the knighthood, when you pick on a kid and tease him? Find something better to do with your time or I'll find something for you to do!"

He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we're not all like that. My name's Rodick. Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin...and my Mam left me with Gaius but she's coming back to get me at the end of the summer."

"I like your name. Maybe I'll see you around again. Have a good time in Camelot and you'll see the Summer Tournament before your Mam comes back."

Gaius turned at that moment and said, "Merlin, we're ready to go."

Merlin looked back at older boy and saying, "Good Bye, Rodick," he took Gaius's satchel and followed him out of the room.

The door hadn't closed and he was asking about the tournament. Gaius smiled, if Merlin was still with him, that was one week which he knew that the boy would enjoy and never forget regardless of how long he was in Camelot. They made their way back to the court physician's workshop and Merlin remarked that he was tired.

"Well, you sit in front of the fire while I put away my supplies and then we will decide what we are going to do for supper. You get to make the decision, we can eat here or we can go down and eat in the servants' quarters." Gaius kept working and when he finally checked, Merlin was curled up on the cot near the fire, fast asleep. He decided for him and sent word to the kitchen that he wanted food for two sent to his chambers.

He threw a blanket over Merlin and took a book and a small amount of mead and sat reading until the food arrived.

Merlin was woken up and ate well. Then sat on the floor in front of the fire and talked about his day. "Gaius, I didn't like some of the squires they were not friendly and almost made me cry."

"But, you liked Rodick...and Nigel is a nice boy as well."

"No, it was one of the others he said that my Mam dumped me here because she didn't love me any more? What's a bastard, Gaius?"

"Well, it's a nasty word, some people use, not a friendly name to call someone that's for sure...and we know that you weren't dumped here but that I agreed to give your mam a hand by looking after you until she comes back. Right?"

"I don't have to go and see the squires anymore do I?"

"If we do go, it will be together and once they know that you are my helper, they won't ask so many questions. Are you ready for bed yet? I've had a long day and I wouldn't mind turning in early myself. Go and get undressed and I'll come up and tuck you in."

Merlin did as he was told and soon he was settled for the night, with the stub of a candle burning in his room and the door slightly ajar so he could see the fire in the main chamber. He thought about his day and decided that he didn't want to be a squire but he wouldn't mind going into the woods again and he loved the horses.

The crackling of the wood in the fireplace lulled him to sleep.

_He wanted Pendragon. _

_He called and called him but he wouldn't come. He knew he was nearby but he couldn't see him. _

_He was at the top of a broad flight of stairs and he walked down carefully, coming out in a huge cave. _

_Again, he called his golden dragon but no answer...he knew he was there as he could feel him._

_Something snuffled...and he knew that he was not alone..._

_He closed his eyes and felt the warmth breath of something much larger than the biggest horse. _

_He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't and then something touched him, not his body but his mind._

_Then it was gone and his eyes opened, something had happened and he knew that there was a sadness in his heart. He was frightened, he was alone and he was lost._

_Someone was calling him...he had to go..._

"Merlin, wake up, you're dreaming. It's Gaius. Open your eyes, you're safe, don't cry."

"Gaius, something was in the cave and it was very sad but it wouldn't let me see it...and I can't find Pendragon."

"Well, he's probably fast asleep and he doesn't hear you. You can try tomorrow morning when you wake up.

Try to go back asleep, the sun isn't up yet and you have a busy day ahead of you. Sleep tight, Merlin!"

Gaius returned to his room and thought, 'Lucky, I have a good imagination, I need it with that little one."

Of course, then Gaius couldn't fall asleep and he wondered which cave Merlin had seen and what sad thing had happened there. He smiled to himself, an overactive imagination and supper too late was probably to blame for the bad dreams.

Merlin snuggled in to his blanket and smiled, he decided that instead of his dragon he would think of the boy with the golden hair whom he had seen in his dream, standing at the top of the stairs...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : ALMOST LIKE HOME**

Merlin had settled in very well. He had been in Camelot almost a month and he had a general idea of where everything was and with whom you could talk and whom it was better to avoid. He was still a note taker and Gaius would often take the time to help him with his printing and spelling. He loved all the foreign names for the flowers and Gaius explained they were Latin words and very old.

Gaius had been observing him carefully to see if he could predict when something magical might happen but it seemed that Merlin's mind had control of the situation. He still had Knightly and Pendragon as friends. Gaius was beginning to get attached to the golden dragon as it had lovely manners even if it was sitting on the table while they were eating. It would delicately accept tidbits, not like Knightly who would hop up to their bowls to investigate even before being invited to do so.

"Did your mother allow Knightly on the table during supper?"

Merlin grinned, "No! I had two choices I could put him outside or make him disappear? But it's fun having them with me whenever I want."

"Do they ever suddenly appear without your telling them?"

"No as I have to call them and say special words. If I don't get it right funny things happen. One day I was with my Mam in front of the fire and I called Knightly but said, '_involutus'_ instead of '_cuninculus' _and she screamed as my lap was covered with caterpillars. Since then, she only lets me call him outside as she is worried that I might end up with goats in the cottage.

"Do you think she will let me keep Pendragon? I really like him, he is so serious but I can feel his love for me. He affects me more that Knightly who is really more of a cuddly thing. I think I could actually talk to Pendragon, if I knew what to do. Gaius, do you have any books on dragons? Maybe there is a language which I should learn."

Maybe there is something in the library, we'd have to visit Geoffrey who works down there."

"Can we go now?"

"No!"

"Why not? We're only eating."

"Exactly and Geoffrey will be doing the same. Maybe later this afternoon, if I get all my rounds completed and there are no emergencies."

But there was...Gaius was called out to the jousting lists where the senior squires were practicing for the summer tournament. "Sir, you'd better come quickly," said the squire carrying the message, "He looks almost dead..."

"That is enough, thank you!" Gaius said motioning to Merlin who was taking everything in. Next thing he knew, Merlin was beside him with his emergency supplies.

"Gaius, should I bring my notepad?"

"I think maybe you had better stay here and wait until I return."

"I might be of some use," said Merlin. "My Mam used to let me help her and I would put my hand on the injured person's head and think of relaxing things. I think it worked as many times they would stop thrashing and let my Mam get on with the job."

"Very well! However, keep out of the way and don't touch the squire no matter what you think you can do!Bring that other bag from below the window and stay beside me. No going off visiting horses and the like."

The two of them descended to the lists and the injured squire lay on his side near the dividing wall. First thing Gaius did, was to have all the spectators leave except one friend of the injured boy and two knights who had wandered over.

He knelt down and felt for a pulse; there was one but it was erratic. He checked the boy's neck and spine and then motioned for the knights to carefully ease him on his back. Merlin gasped, it was Rodick. Gaius said, "Merlin, bandages and a blanket." He asked for a litter and the boy was slid onto it with as little jostling as possible.

"Take him to my chambers and be careful. I don't know the full extent of his injuries." He glanced down at Merlin who was holding onto Rodick's wrist as the knights carried the litter across the training field. He wasn't technically in the way so Gaius let him be. He remembered that Merlin had told him that Rodick had been friendly to him on their first visit to the squires' quarters.

The patient was soon on the extra cot in Gaius's chambers. He asked Sir Rodney to help him as Merlin was too small. They managed to cut his tunic up the front and Gaius could see a broken collar bone and extensive bruising over his ribs. Cutting off the trousers revealed a dislocated knee and ankle, but it was the head wound which worried Gaius.

"Merlin, get some clean linen sheets and when we lift him, slip the clean one under his shoulders and his head." Gaius had to acknowledge that Merlin was capable and not frozen by fear, as he might have expected in one so young. "Get me a straight razor!" Next thing he knew, it was in his hand. He glared at him but luckily Rodney hadn't been watching too closely.

"Move his head slightly, Rodney. Good!" and with that Gaius started to shave the back of Rodick's head.

"He's not going to be very happy with you, Gaius," a small voice piped up.

"He would rather be alive with only half his hair than dead with a full head of hair!" Gaius said.

Rodney added, "It will grow back..."

"But he'll be bald for his investiture in two weeks." Merlin insisted.

"Well, we won't tell him, I cut his hair and then he won't know! Now, Merlin get the blue bowl and some wine, I have to wash the head wound."

Gaius kept working and Merlin watched the whole procedure. He was really interested. The only thing he didn't like was when Sir Rodney pulled on Rodick's knee while Gaius guided it back into place. It was the noise which he disliked. They did the ankle, so Merlin put his hands over his ears.

When Sir Rodney left, Rodick's head wound had been cleaned and his head was swathed in bandages, his collar bone was strapped into place, his knee and ankle were temporarily splinted to keep them in line. Gaius had wrapped his upper body in a linen sheet to try to prevent him re-injuring his ribs.

"Now, what do we do?" said a little voice.

"We keep him warm and safe and wait for him to wake up. He will have to be careful and stay as still as possible."

"We won't be going to the library today then, Gaius?"

"No not today, maybe tomorrow. Go and see if you can find me a page."

Merlin left quite happily and finally found one. Whereas two weeks ago, they would have refused to listen to him, they now all knew that he belonged to Gaius and that they must do what he asked. The two boys walked back to Gaius's together, one in livery and the other still resembling a village urchin.

Gaius requested that supper be sent up for Merlin and him and that the page also notify the Squire Master that Gaius would like to see him at his convenience. He turned around and Merlin was sitting next to Rodick, with his hand resting lightly on his head and talking to him quietly. He looked up guiltily.

"Gaius, it's alright now that we're alone, isn't it?

Gaius nodded. "What are you telling him?"

"I think he misses his mother so I was telling him that he was safe with us and you had been working at making him better and that I would sit with him all night so that you can sleep as you are now tired."

"No, you're not! That is why the extra cot is down here so that I can rest and keep an eye on any patient that might need care during the night.'

"But I'd be good at doing it."

"You can stay with him until supper and then, after supper until you go to bed. However, you are a growing boy and we don't want your mam to come back and accuse me of not seeing that you had enough rest."

Merlin stayed next to Rodick, stroking his face as he might Knightly and whispering to him. Gaius smiled, the youngster was one in a million.

-0-0-

Next morning, Rodick was awake and in discomfort. Gaius broke down his injuries and the possible time for healing. He gave him a draught for the pain and asked him to stay as still as possible.

"I won't be able to ride as a new knight in the summer tournament...and what about my investiture?"

"It could have been worse; at least you will be able to enjoy the tournament as a spectator not a memory in people's minds. And I'm sure that if you can hobble around, they will let you proceed with your investiture." Gaius smiled, "You might have to spend most of the vigil seated but I see no problem there. Your knight mentor said he would drop by today, but I cautioned him no teaching, just a sick visit. Is that alright?"

Rodick who was getting sleepy again, nodded his head and Merlin said, "I think that means yes, Gaius"

True to his word, Sir Bevan dropped by but Rodick was asleep so he visited with Gaius instead and had to laugh at Merlin who sat by Rodick reminding him that he would get well soon if he did everything that Gaius said.

"Merlin, how old are you?"

"I'm going to be eight and although I might be small, I'm very strong for my size, aren't I, Gaius." Gaius nodded.

"And, how do you know so much about good nursing care?"

Merlin glances at Gaius, not wanting to say anything he shouldn't. Gaius nodded at him and he turned back to Sir Bevan and told him that his mother was a healer and that he sometimes helped her as well."

Gaius picked up the story and explained that he was only going to be with him for the summer and then his mother would collect him.

Bevan, laughed and said, "You, Gaius, are going to miss him! He's a likable little soul and by the sound of it an excellent assistant. Right, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled, he loved being called an assistant. It sounded so grown up and ever so important.

A young manservant called Humphrey, came to watch over Rodick so that Gaius could do his rounds. The two of them set off and visited those patients in the castle and then went to the lower town to check on patients there.

Suddenly there were shouts and a group of knights came trotting through the streets. Ahead of them was Gideon being ridden by someone obviously important as people were waving and some were bowing. Merlin was suitably impressed, "Who was that?" he asked.

"That was the king of Camelot, King Uther."

Then Gaius smiled as Merlin looked up at him and said, "Gideon looks very grand being ridden by a king."

Gaius put his hand on Merlin's head and shook his own. Many people would have agreed with the boy's strange phasing of the sentence.

They made their way back to the courtyard and Merlin didn't take a breath between his questions. "What was the thing on the king's head? Did he always have to go out with people? Would he have been allowed out by himself? Why did people bow to Gideon? Where were they going? Did the king sleep in the castle? Where did he work? Did he have any children? Does he ever get sick and need you to heal him? What do kings do as a job? Will you ever be the king, Gaius, I think you'd make a nice king?"

Gaius laughed, he realised that there had been something missing in his life before he met Merlin. He was seeing the castle and the monarchy in a new light, from the aspect of an innocent child.

"Merlin, we will have to sit down one day and you can learn all about King Uther. Now let's get back to Rodick, he is probably missing you!"

When Gaius returned, Rodick was more alert and quite happy to chat with Merlin as Gaius changed the bandages on his head and checked his collar bone, knee and ankle. "I think it's time we sat you up. Humphrey, give me a hand."

Rodick almost turned green when he was pulled into a seated position and propped against bolsters but in a little while he felt better and enjoyed the change of scenery. Humphrey returned to his other chores and Gaius went to the kitchens to get lunch for three hungry people. "Will you be alright here by yourself with Merlin, Rodick?

Rodick smiled and said, "Yes, he can entertain me until lunch."

Gaius returned later and listened to Merlin and the squire talking as he prepared more salve.

"Can you write?"

"Yes, the court ladies taught us to write and read as pages. We had proper lessons and then continued with it in squire school as well as military training."

"Do you have a horse? Is that why you wanted to be as squire, so that you could have a horse?"

"No, I wanted to be a knight.

"I have a rabbit called Knightly, would you like to see him?

Gaius stepped in quickly saying, "No rabbits until after lunch and then you can go into the courtyard and bring him in for Rodick to see."

Merlin went to say "But..." Gaius gave him the raised eyebrow look and he smiled realising that how Knightly appeared, had to be kept a secret. "Do you like dragons?" Merlin continued but stopped when he saw Gaius frowning.

Rodick did a good job of eating with his left hand and Merlin had to show him that he was ambidextrous.

"See I could hurt my hand and would still be able to manage very well." The demonstration ended suddenly when his elbow hit his mug and sent water all over the table. "Oops!" he said.

Gaius took away the lunch things and said, "I think that Rodick could do with a little peace and quiet. Why don't we go down to the library and one of the squires will stay to keep him company. Merlin, go to the squires quarters and ask Sir Bevan or whomever is in charge to send someone to keep Rodick company. Can you do that?"

Merlin skipped out and Gaius turned to Rodick and said, "He never stops, if he annoys you, just tell him to be quiet."

"No, I enjoy him, He keeps whispering to me that my mother knows that I am safe because I'm with you. Where is his family?"

Gaius briefly told him about Merlin's arrival and his proposed stay until the end of summer.

"You'll miss him when he goes."

"Maybe but sometimes I think that I'm too old for all the questions."

"I have a little brother, Daffyd. I hope he is as much fun when he grows up."

Gaius smiled and said, "Be careful what you wish for!" and Rodick smiled.

-0-0-

Gaius and Merlin went to the library. They knocked and the door was opened by a scribe who went to fetch Geoffrey, the acting librarian. He led them in and through one of the reading rooms with shelves ceiling high and a few tables and chairs.

Merlin was taken aback. He had never realised that there was such an exciting place. He stood stock still in the middle of the room turning around, his arms held out on either side, saying, "Gaius, you never told me that it would be this wonderful." He turned to Geoffrey, saying seriously, "You are very lucky to live in such a beautiful house."

Geoffrey smiled, Merlin had made another conquest. "Is there something in particular which you wanted to read about?"

"Dragons, please!"

"I'm sure we will be able to find you a book with a lot of pictures of dragons."

"...and words too, as I can read, can't I, Gaius?"

Gaius nodded, "Maybe, Geoffrey could find a book with pictures and words, would that seem right?" Merlin smiled and clapped his hands."

Old Thomas the former chief librarian came out of his office, wanting to know what all the noise was about. He was thrilled to see such a young child enthralled with reading and books. He looked at Gaius and said, "Yours?"

Gaius nodded, "...but only on loan until the end of the summer."

"That boy is special. Look after him well, he has a lot to offer Camelot." So saying, he disappeared back into his dusty office leaving Geoffrey and Gaius looking at each other perplexed.

Gaius left Merlin with Geoffrey and went to talk further to Thomas. He tried to pin the man down to explain what he had meant about the boy and Camelot. Thomas smiled, "Gaius, from one minute to another I can hardly remember what I say, but I felt it in my old bones, that boy is important to the future of Camelot. Mark my words, one day we will look up to him and his advice will be sought after by the king."

Leaving it at that, Gaius left Thomas to have an afternoon doze in his chair and went back to join Merlin.

Gaius heard him telling Geoffrey all about Pendragon. Gaius interrupted and smiled as he said, "The boy has an excellent imagination and whereas other children have imaginary friends, he has an imaginary dragon." He put his hand on the back of Merlin's neck and put a little pressure on it.

Merlin picked up on it and looking directly at Geoffrey said, "That's why I wanted to see the book as it will help me play." He looked over his shoulder and said grinning, "Right, Gaius?"

Gaius smiled and put his arm on his shoulders and thought, 'I would not be in the least surprised, if there is more to this boy than being a court physician's assistant.' The visit had been a great success. Merlin left with two books and an invitation to return anytime even without Gaius. Geoffrey smiled and joked that maybe next time, he would bring Pendragon with him.

'We'll have to have a little chat when we get home,' thought Gaius as Merlin happily skipped along beside him.

"Gaius, did you know that dragons lay eggs? Have you ever found one?" He looked up at Gaius who shook his head. "Well, if you ever find one, could I have it and we could try to hatch it? That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Gaius smiled down at his special on-loan-for-a-short-time gift!

Rodick was doing well, and Gaius agreed that tomorrow, he would be allowed out of bed to sit in front of the fire and if that worked well then he might return to the squire quarters the following day. Gaius knew that the longer he could keep him with him, the longer he would remain sensible as back with the others he might exert himself too much. Candidates for the knighthood represented fourteen years of training and he knew that Rodick was one of the leaders in his year. He intended to see that he returned to health so that he could attend his investiture and by the autumn be riding as if nothing had happened.

'Autumn!' he thought would be a bittersweet time as Merlin would be gone.

-0-0-

Arthur had a toothache and everyone within hearing distance of his lordship knew about it.

His nursemaid and his manservant had told him that it was a baby tooth and it was being pushed out by a new adult tooth. That didn't impress him as he'd been sure that he had already lost all his baby teeth.

"It's one of you chewing teeth. They will all be replaced by new teeth, Sire!"

"Well, I'm not impressed!" Arthur said mimicking something his teacher Sir Martin had said upon learning that he had forgotten all the arithmetic learned the previous day.

"Well, Arthur, I'm not impressed. One day you will be king and you will have to know how to add and subtract."

"No, I won't, I'll just have a servant do it for me!"

"Very well, but you will never know if they are telling you the truth."

"People always, tell me the truth, they have to because I'm the Crown Prince."

Sir Martin smiled and said teasing Arthur, with a little wink, "Are you sure?"

Arthur face fell, "Do some people lie to me, Martin?"

"Sire, I'm sure they do as if they tell you something you don't want to hear, you get all hot under the collar and can even become quite nasty."

Arthur had the courtesy to blush and drop his head.

"Promise me, Martin, that you won't lie to me."

"Well, I can try but I will have to remind you of this conversation, if I say something that you don't want to hear and you get cross."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but I will only tell you the truth. Are you able to accept that? ...and if I think you do not need the information, I will not tell you. Agreed?"

Arthur smiled, he liked Martin as he had been his teacher since he was six. He used to have classes with him in his chambers but now as he was older, he was allowed to go to the library with a squire every morning.

Sir Martin waited and regretted his promise when Arthur asked, "Martin, why doesn't the king like me?"

Martin thought, 'Where was Gaius when he needed him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 :** **DUNGEONS AND CORRIDORS**

Day after day passed and his connection with the boy grew closer. He had almost forgotten what it was like to wake up without being bombarded by questions. "Why did the sun come in that window first? Did it ever get bored and decide to arrive at the back window instead?"

Gaius had in his spare time been working with Merlin's printing. He was a studious type and happily copied information which he felt that he might need from the books Geoffrey loaned him. He was becoming quite the expert on dragons and he had heard him telling Pendragon one day, that when he grew up he would like to be a dragon keeper. Pendragon had listened very seriously, bowing his head as if accepting that possibility.

Merlin was getting a good idea of the size of the castle and one day was shocked to learn that in the cellars, there were areas called dungeons where bad people were kept. He begged Gaius to let him go down there to explore but Gaius refused saying that it was not a place for a boy, as it was cold and dirty.

But one day, Gaius had no one to look after him and a prisoner was sick, so against his better judgment, he allowed Merlin to tag along on the understanding that he said nothing and touched nothing. He gave him his bag to carry and they set out.

Merlin's eyes almost popped out of his head as he descended further and further into the bowels of the earth.

"Gaius, you were right, it is cold and damp. Why don't they light fires to keep warm?

"Because they have no wood and it would be dangerous because someone might get burnt."

"Like Billy at home, when he fell into the fire at his friend's house and he burned his arm...and my Mam had to go and fix it for him?"

"Exactly!" said Gaius.

"They should open the windows."

"Why?"

"Because it's very dark here and it doesn't smell very nice, does it?"

Gaius agreed that it smelled awful but said, "Sadly, there were no windows."

"Why not?"

"Because we're under the ground..."

For the first time, since he had arrived in Camelot, Merlin was speechless. They were so deep in the earth, that they were underground. He'd been under a bank which hung over a river and in a hole under a tree but never under the ground. He got closer to Gaius and held onto his robe.

Gaius smiled and said, "Don't worry; I would never leave you here. Once we have seen the sick prisoner, we can go back upstairs." Merlin took it all in but said nothing.

When they got to the cell, where the prisoner lay, Gaius went in but Merlin stayed outside clinging onto the bars, watching that Gaius didn't leave without him.

It wasn't until they were climbing the stairs and conscious of fresh air that Merlin spoke again. "I didn't like it down there. Gaius, I was frightened..."

Gaius regretted not leaving Merlin in the library but he hadn't realised that it would affect him so. He thought, 'Stupid me, I was not seeing it with the eyes of an seven year old.' He said, "Merlin, there was nothing to be afraid of, the guards were there and no one took any notice of you. You were safe, as I was with you." He felt a little hand seeking his and he squeezed it. "But, don't worry; we won't go down there again."

"But what if some else gets sick and they need you?"

"Well then, I'll go and you can stay in my chambers and brush the floor and wash our plates and mugs."

Merlin beamed and looking up at him, said in a relieved voice, "That's a better plan, Gauis!"

-0-0-

One day, there were crossing the courtyard, when the knights came trotting in. Merlin noticed that Gideon was leading them and he was quite impressed. The man Gaius call the king, was riding him, he swung his leg over the horse's back and dropped to the ground. He yelled at one of the knights who immediately dismounted and joined the king.

There were some sweepers cleaning the cobblestones and they had stopped to watch the horses and riders. The king turned and said, "Imbeciles, get back to your work, you're not paid to stand gawking!"

Immediately, the sweepers returned to work but Merlin could see by the looks on some of their faces that they weren't happy. He thought the king was rude.

A young voice said to Gaius, "Is the king always rude?" Gaius grabbed him and they hurried on.

Once they were in the herb gardens behind the castle. A downfallen Merlin said, "Gaius, did I do something wrong?"

Gaius sat on a bench and pulled the boy next to him. He knew that he had to explain to Merlin about kings and servants. He told him carefully, that the king was the most important person in the castle and he had a big job running the kingdom and he was always in a hurry. He never wasted time and he didn't want anyone else wasting time either."

"But, he was rude, couldn't he just have said. 'Hey, you servants, get back to work, please!' He didn't have to yell at them."

Gaius smiled, "Yes, he should have but he didn't think, did he?

"Is he nice, Gaius? Do you like him?"

Yes, he is a nice man but very difficult sometimes."

"Who's next in charge? Is he better?"

"Well, the next in command will be his son when he grows up."

"Is his wife nicer than he is? I bet she is because usually, women who have children are nice, aren't they?"

"The king's wife died, when her baby boy was born."

Merlin's eyes filled with tears, "So the baby never had his mam with him when he was growing up. That is very sad. I wouldn't have know how to look after myself if I didn't have my Mam."

"Well, Prince Arthur, for that is his name, had lots of nursemaids and servants to look after him?"

"Did they feed him, and wash him, and help him get dressed him and play with him?"

Gaius nodded.

"That's good then, isn't it? Merlin thought for a second and said, "Does he have any friends?"

And Gaius, without thinking of the consequences said, "No!"

"Why not?"

"He just doesn't!"

"...'cause nobody likes him?"

"Merlin, he's the crown prince and he doesn't mix with other children in the castle. He is too busy with school work and things like that. He doesn't know any children..." he finished lamely.

"Would they like him if they knew him?"

"I would think so."

"Would I like him?"

"Yes, Merlin, I'm sure you would like him."

"Would he like Pendragon and Knightly...?

Realising he was approaching turbulent waters, Gaius suddenly said, "Let's pick the thyme and coriander."

Merlin followed after him, saying, "I think he would, Gaius, I'm sure he would..."

-0-0-

Geoffrey joined them for supper and Merlin was able to listen to all the exciting things which had happened in the library. He was very good when Gaius had guests and never interrupted and didn't speak unless he was spoken to. He had learned since arriving in Camelot that if you kept quiet you learned many interesting things.

"The prince was down for his lessons today. He's difficult to figure, he was really rude to one of the senior squires who was picking up books. The boy was minding his own business but Arthur challenged his right to be there. He was at least seven years the prince's senior, it didn't seem to matter as he spoke to him as an unmannered ruler might speak to a servant." Geoffrey shook his head, "It's not right to bring up a boy in isolation from his peers. I think he needs to be with children his own.

Nodding, Gaius sad, "But his majesty doesn't!"

"Would he have to know if there happened to be another youngster around?"

Then they got onto other things and Merlin was playing with a spider which was crawling across the floor.

Finally Gaius, told him to get ready for bed and not to forget to wash. "I'll check on you, once you're in bed. Leave your door open."

Geoffrey smiled, "You've turned into a real father-figure, old friend."

"Actually, more like a grandfather-figure!"

"He's a charming lad. I sometimes see the two of you walking around and he seems to be forever talking."

"Well, I can say one thing, I'll never be lonely as long as Merlin is around." Gaius laughed, "Mind you, I don't get any peace either but I'll never be lonely."

Gaius stood and went up to the little chamber and checked on Merlin. Geoffrey heard him say, "Goodnight and 'sleep tight', dear."

And a muffled voice said, "Love you, Gaius."

Sitting back down at the table and pouring each of them another portion of mead, Gaius looked up when Geoffrey said out of the blue, "Would you consider letting him meet the prince?"

"I don't think it would be fair as he's only here until the end of the summer and if they struck it off what would happen to Arthur when Hunith returns? Anyway, Merlin's only seven and Arthur acts older than his nine years."

But against Gaius's better judgment, it happened!

-0-0-

One day, Gaius with Merlin in tow was making his way to the king's chambers. He left Merlin sitting happily against the wall; Merlin smiled at the guards and then went back to his book on dragons. One of the guard's smiling, said to his companion on duty, "Now, that kid's no trouble at all. Maybe you-know-who could learn something from him."

He had no sooner said it than the young gentleman in question came down the corridor with his manservant.

He spied Merlin and his face changed to a scowl.

"Who are you and why are you on the royal floor? Get back to the kitchens!"

Merlin was miles away and he only got the word kitchens. He looked up at a blond heavier set boy with a none too happy face.

"Stand up when I speak to you, peasant! Why do they allow imbeciles in the castle?"

His manservant leaned over and said in a quiet voice, "Sire, he's the court physician's helper."

"Well, then why is he not with the court physician instead of littering up the hallway? I won't stand for this..."

Merlin had got to his feet and he was looking at the other boy. He could see anger and hatred but he didn't think that it was directed at him as he had done nothing. He looked around to see who might be on the receiving end of the tirade. There were only the guards and the man accompanying the boy, in the hallway.

"Who gave you that book? Give it to me. It belongs to the castle."

Merlin held the dragon book closer to his chest. Sir Geoffrey had lent it to him and he would have to return it, in one piece if he ever wanted to borrow any other books.

The blond bully held out his hand but Merlin couldn't give it up that easily. "I have permission to read it," he said, deciding that he wasn't going to back down.

"Don't be a fool! Peasants can't read, you idiot!"

Coming closer, the boy went to grab the book and Merlin took a step to the left, his eyes never leaving the boy's. There was a hesitation, a look of indecision, possibly regret but it was quickly replaced with what Merlin thought might have been what people referred to as blind hatred, though he could never figure out if it was blind, how could it be seen...

As quick as lightening, the boy's fist came up and Merlin cringed before hearing a familiar voice saying, "Ar...thur!"

The boy's fist stopped mid-air and a look of confusion clouded his vision, his shoulder was grabbed and he was spun around to face an annoyed court physician.

Merlin breathed a sign of relief before scuttling across to be next to Gaius. He felt the comforting hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the door opened and the man whom he knew as the king came out. "What is the racket? Guards see to it...!" He then glanced at his son standing with his head down and Gaius with a face like thunder. "What has he been up to this time? When are you going to learn how to behave? If you weren't the crown prince, I would wash my hands of you and ship you off somewhere."

The boy face, broke, he looked terrified and Merlin saw that his eyes were tear filled. He said sniffing, "Father, I..."

"Stop that snivelling and shut up! You are a disgrace to the name Pendragon."

Merlin felt distraught, no one had ever spoken to him like that. He felt frightened for the prince. He noticed that Gaius's hand on the prince's shoulder had relaxed and it seemed to be more comforting than impeding.

Before he could stop himself, he had slid his hand into the boy's and held it tight. He felt Arthur's hand hesitantly return the pressure.

"Gaius, do something about him. He needs to be taken in hand. I have neither the time nor the inclination! …and heaven knows, no one else seems capable. Break his spirit if necessary…!" The king paused and Merlin shuddered as he continued, "Beat it into him but make him a prince worthy of the family name!" Merlin felt Arthur's hand tense.

The king retreated into his chamber, followed by his manservant. Gaius murmured, "Sire."

Merlin looked up at the tear stained face but said nothing. He didn't know what to say or do; he was shocked and actually frightened for the boy. He knew his Mam would have opened her arms and he would have run into them but there was no mother for Arthur to seek out.

The king's words worried him. Did Gaius actually beat boys? He'd have to be very careful that he didn't get on the wrong side of him. He glanced at the Gaius, he knew and loved… 'No, he couldn't believe that Gaius would beat anyone. He wasn't that kind of man; he'd never beat a boy.'

Gaius turned and nodded at Arthur's manservant who left them. "I think we need to talk in my chambers, don't you Arthur?"

At the sound of the comforting, non-threatening words, Arthur's breath caught and he began to sob and Gaius put his arm around his shoulders. Giving Merlin a sad smile, he led the two of them along the corridor.

Gaius saw that Arthur still had tight hold of Merlin's hand but he didn't remark on it.

-0-0-

It felt warm and safe in Gaius's chambers. Arthur tried to remember what the king had threatened to do with him. Send him away? Have Gaius beat him? Deep down he realised they were threats but he needed someone he could trust to tell him that point-blank, to help him realise that bullying was what the king had been doing, to intimidate him.

Arthur hated being himself; he wasn't a pleasant person to be. He was expected to act as an adult and sometimes he really didn't know how to or what was expected of him. His mentors were all older men and he had the overwhelming feeling that the majority of them felt that having to deal with him was an added chore to their already hectic schedules. On second thought, not all of them as he liked his tutor Martin and Richard, his riding master.

He liked Gaius and he was now very sorry that he had even considered punching his helper in the face over a silly book about dragons, even if, the boy had been lying about being able to read as he was obviously just looking at the pictures!

But on second thought, he was only a peasant so it didn't count. He knew that as a royal personage, he could do whatever he wanted to servants. He just followed his father's example and on some occasions the king had even patted him on the back when he had been rude to his servants, laughing and boasting that he was a chip off the old block!

Arthur turned and glanced at the boy sitting on the cot in the corner of the room, looking at his book again as Gaius put some more wood on the fire to heat up the water in the kettle. He knew that he was going to be in trouble but he would just wait quietly until Gaius spoke. He liked this room, he remembered it from when he had been little and he would visit it with his nursemaids. There were so many things to look at from the leeches gliding silently in their tank to the multicoloured bottles and dried herbs. He shuddered, he hoped his father didn't send him away but again it didn't matter as he knew deep down that there were few people in Camelot who would even notice that he had left.

He looked again at the dark haired boy. He was small and thin but he had caught him looking at Gaius and had seen them smile at each other. He then remembered the hand sliding into his. He hadn't held anyone's hand in years. He'd once tried to hold the king's hand but he had been unceremoniously pushed away and told to grown up. He'd seen people holding the hands of children and stooping to give them hugs before continuing on their way. Was he so un-likable that no one wanted to touch him? He could never remember being hugged since Mary his nursemaid had left. He had liked her and she was round and pudgy, always laughing and she made him happy too. However, the king had decided that a five year old needed a manservant and amidst tears and hugs, they had been separated.

Gaius broke into his thought as he said to Merlin, "Put your book away and come have something to eat near the fire." Once again, Merlin smiled and did as he had been told. He didn't argue or say that he wanted to continue looking at the book, as he himself would have done, he just put it on the shelf and walked to Gauis.

"Sire, are you going to join us?"

Arthur copied Merlin's actions; he smiled at Gaius and walked over closer to the fire. Gaius smiled and laid his hand on his shoulder. Arthur was surprised; it was nice, someone making contact with him for no reason just because they wanted to.

"Gaius, you think that dragons realise how much they frighten people?" Merlin asked glancing at Arthur to include him in the conversation.

"Well, I don't think that they realise that they are so formidable. Just think, do you realise how much you frighten ants?

"But, I would never purposely kill one. Once I sat on one that was on my chair. I didn't mean too but it was stuck to my bum when I stood up and..." Merlin laughed, "... my Mam called me an ant-killer."

Arthur laughed and then he blushed remembering how he happily killed any insect or small rodent that he came across, just because he could. Before he could stop himself, he had blurted out, "I'm afraid of spiders!"

Merlin was shocked. "But you're a prince, I didn't think that you would be frightened of anything!"

Arthur got control of himself again and said, "Well, I'm not really but…"

Gaius came to his rescue by saying, "Did you know that for its size and weight a spider can spin a thread that is stronger by comparison to any rope which the castle rope maker could cord?"

He realised that this gem of information was lost of them as Merlin said, "But Gaius, I saw a rope that was this thick…" and he showed with his hands how thick the rope had been.

"Well," said Arthur getting into the conversation, "I once saw one this thick," and he showed with his arms in a circle, the supposed thickness of the rope.

"Wow!" said Merlin laughing, "That is almost as thick and I am round and he tried to put his arms around himself to measure up to Arthur's claim.

"Come here," said Arthur and he put his arms around Merlin to prove that he wasn't as big as the rope he had supposedly seen.

Merlin was ticklish and he started to giggle and pulled away from Arthur laughing. "Are you ticklish?"

Arthur stopped dead, dropped his head saying "I don't know!"

Before Gaius could stop him, Merlin had his arms around Arthur saying, "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" and running his fingers up and down his chest and his sides. Gaius sat waiting to intercept any punches which Arthur might throw.

"I feel it. It's like my inside is laughing."

Merlin obligingly increased the tickling until Arthur was giggling.

Gaius stepped in saying, "Boys, that's enough, someone is going to get hurt." He was dumbfounded; he had never seen Arthur acting his age. His heart went out to him. Right then and there, he made the decision to accept Uther's challenge.

He, Gaius would take on Arthur…he'd take the boy under his wing to help him grow into a man worthy of the Pendragon name. He'd need support and he realised, looking across to where the seven year old was now sitting, that he had one of the tools close at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : A JOB OFFERED, A LESSON LEARNED **

Arthur returned to his room in a much better frame of mind than when he had left earlier that day. Charles did not question him but could see that he was more relaxed and actually ate his supper without complaining and went to bed without any arguments.

Charles always slept in the manservant's chamber off the anteroom in the prince's royal chambers. Arthur now accepted it, though to begin with, it had caused some problems as he viewed it as a babysitting. Charles had explained that his father's manservant slept in the very same room in his father's quarters.

He went to the library the following morning for his classes with Sir Martin. He confided in him that he had met a strange, little servant working for Gaius.

"He loves dragons and he says that he can read but I don't believe him, I'm sure that he just looks at the pictures. Do you know him?"

"I believe, he came in one day with Gaius seemed a nice enough boy." Martin had decided to play it low key.

"Well, I won't be having anything more to do with him as he is a peasant!"

"Peasants are very necessary for the running of the kingdom. If we only had, knights and squires, there would be no cleaning done in the castle, no meals cooked, no foods grown and harvested. What would you do then?"

"I'd make someone clean for me and cook. The king wouldn't let them get away with it for long. He'd have them beaten and burned. Peasants are of little importance."

Martin said nothing but he thought that Gaius if he did intend to get involved with the prince's upbringing had bitten off more than he could chew. He couldn't but remember the lad Merlin with some fondness but he wasn't going to be the one to burst Arthur's bubble by telling him that in truth, the lad's reading ability far surpassed that of the prince's.

-0-0-

Gaius and Merlin had the unenviable task of cleaning out the leech tank. Merlin insisted that each leech be caught and kept in a bowl until Gaius had scrubbed the tank clean. He then went to the pump and brought back a bucket of clear clean water and lovingly introduced each leech back into its home.

"How old is this one and what is its name? Do they come if you call them?"

Gaius smiled fondly at him knowing full well, that he had been joking with the last question. But undaunted, Merlin continued, "Gaius, every being needs a name. Even the leeches, you said that they work very hard for you. Can I name them? May I, Gaius?"

Looking from the pleading face to the black leech, Gaius asked, "...and how do you intend to tell them apart?"

"Oh, that's easy, Gaius, they are all different!"

…and Gaius had the feeling the Merlin would name them…and know them apart.

-0-0-

The two of them went to check on Rodick. He was certainly looking better, he was in less pain and had continued his Knight's mentoring lessons with Sir Bevan.

They were returning and met up with Sir Martin near the training grounds. Gaius sent Merlin on ahead so they could talk privately. He chuckled when he heard that Arthur had mentioned Merlin but wasn't too happy with the reference to his being just a peasant.

Gaius said, "I'd like to nip that in the bud but he is only repeating what the king says. Even Merlin had commented upon how rude Uther is to his subjects. He will be shocked and disappointed if he ever hears Arthur speaking the same way.

"Martin, they were so sweet together. Merlin is so natural and Arthur seemed to revert to a child again. They even tickled each other, giggling like proper children. Arthur desperately needs contact with other children."

Merlin came running back saying, "Gaius, I just saw Arthur swinging a sword. He didn't look at all happy. Maybe he could come for tea and I can show him my leeches."

Martin said, "I believe Arthur is eating with the king tonight."

"That's a shame, 'cause he really is nice, isn't he, Gauis?"

"I think so."

"...so do I!" chimed in Sir Martin.

"Who is?" said one of the recently invested knights as he passed. Gaius acknowledged the curly haired young man with a smile. Every now and again, one of the squires growing up, makes an impression with the other knights and royal councilors...and the twenty three year old Sir Leon of Beswick was one of them.

Merlin looked at the knight, picking up on the Gaius's feelings. The knight in question smiled and Merlin responded with a grin.

"Gaius, you never told me you had such a handsome grandson!"

Merlin giggled, he liked this man as he thought being called Gaius's grandson was very exciting. He shook his head and said, "No, I'm only Gaius's assistant. Aren't I, Gaius?"

"That's right until your mother comes for you in September, you are my number one assistant." Gaius turned to Sir Leon and said, "Sir Leon, let me introduce Merlin, he is the son of a close friend."

"Well, I think you are very lucky having someone to help you all summer. I wish I could have a squire to help me..."

Merlin turned in all seriousness to Gaius, "Maybe if Arthur isn't doing anything important, he could give Sir Leon a hand..." He was interrupted by the other two laughing their heads off and Gaius putting his hand on his shoulder.

Merlin was worried, had he said something really wrong? He was worried as he didn't want this knight cross with him. He looked up at Gaius timidly but Gaius was smiling at him as well and said to the others, "Not too sure of the rules of protocol yet but it will come in time."

Arthur looked up at the outburst and being bored with his training made his way over to the group. Merlin saw him coming and slipped away from Gaius and trotted over to him.

"Arthur, I've found you a real job!"

"I already have a job, Merlin. I'm the Crown Prince, silly! "

"I'm not silly. You looked so bored with fight training, that I thought you might like a change…" They had reached Gaius, Martin and Leon so Merlin said, "See, Arthur, this is Sir Leon and he would like a squire to help him as I do Gaius. I though it might have been a fun job for you."

If he could have Leon would have been happy if the earth had opened up and engulfed him. He bowed in Arthur's direction and said, "Sire!" as did Sir Martin.

Merlin looked up at Gaius and wondered why he didn't say that he thought that it was a brilliant idea. Gaius was looking at Arthur waiting for an explosion and probably, if he was in true form a cuff across the back of Merlin's head. The three adults waited expectantly; Gaius ready to intervene if necessary.

Arthur looked at this strange little boy in front of him and realised that he was not trying to be smart that he honestly thought that he needed a job. He looked at Sir Leon whom he quite liked and decided to play along. This was turning out to be a better day as each minute passed.

He stood as tall as his nine years would permit and using a voice which he had often heard his father use when he was mildly annoyed, he said, "So, Leon, a regular squire would not be sufficient for you. You've set your sights rather high, haven't you?"

Merlin was lost. Arthur sounded annoyed but his eyes were smiling.

Sir Leon replied, "Sire, it was Merlin's trying to be helpful. I don't need any help honestly."

"Well," said Arthur, "Maybe, I need a squire for myself." He looked at Gaius, "Find a squire to work for me would you?"

Gaius smiled fondly at Arthur, bowed and said, "Most certainly, one day when I am not busy!"

Merlin chimed in wanting to be helpful, "Arthur, I can help Gaius find you a squire."

"No, on second thought," Arthur said turning to Merlin, "…you can be my helper instead."

Merlin's heart dropped. He worked for Gaius, he didn't want to leave him. His mother wouldn't know where to find him if he went to work for Arthur. His face fell and Leon kindly whispered, "It's alright, Prince Arthur is only kidding. Aren't you, Sire?"

Arthur looked at Leon and said haughtily, "You, Merlin, will work for me!"

Merlin looked at Gaius and then back at Arthur and said. "Arthur, I already have a job but sometimes when Gaius doesn't need me, I could help if you can't find anyone else."

They were interrupted when Sir Richard's assistant came to remind the prince that he was supposed to be at riding lessons.

Arthur nodded and turned to Gaius and said, "I want Merlin to come with me to riding lessons, now!"

Gaius picked up on the prince's tone and said, "Arthur, is that a command or a request?"

Arthur thought and rephrased it. "Gaius, if you don't need Merlin right now, can he come with me?"

"You will have to ask him yourself, Arthur."

Arthur turned to Merlin and half smiled saying, "Do you want to ride a horse?"

Merlin's eyes lit up and he nodded but turned to Gaius and said, "May I Gaius?"

Gaius said, "Yes, you may but be sensible and do what Arthur and Sir Richard say." He said turning to the Prince, " Arthur, I'm trusting you to look after him and will hold you responsible as you are two years older."

Arthur stood straight and tall to show the two years difference and grabbed Merlin's sleeve and made off to the stable yard.

Merlin turned to wave at Gaius and Arthur did the same smiling back at him.

Sir Martin said, "You. Gaius, are a miracle worker. That was the most normal reaction Arthur has had with anyone in ages. I have never seen such a look of satisfaction on his face for a long time."

"Don't credit me, we all know who the kingpin is in this situation. Now, let's hope that I get him back in one piece!"

-0-0-

Gaius was working with his potions and salves as the door flew open and Merlin burst in.

"Gaius, I rode Ghellie and Sir Richard said that I can do it again and…Arthur said that I was alright for the first time and…Arthur galloped and I trotted…and I loved it, Gaius!"

The court physician smiled. The boy was so excited and obviously Arthur had been kind to him. He'd check with Richard later to find out how Arthur had behaved towards him with Merlin around.

"Are you ready for supper after your busy day?"

"Yes, please. I really could eat a horse..." he stopped put his hand over his mouth and looked wide-eyed at Gaius. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say was it after I had had such a nice time with Ghellie?"

"Don't worry, I know exactly what you mean. Go and wash your hands and then set the table. We've a special treat as the cook saved us some pigeon pie."

Merlin told Gaius everything which had happened to him since he had turned to wave as he was being dragged off by Arthur. He'd obviously had a wonderful time and Gaius smiled, Merlin needed to have contacts with other children. As nice as it was to have him with him, he was an old man and he felt that the boy needed to be around others his own age as did the prince.

The supper was a success and the plates were scraped clean. Merlin wiped them before putting them back into the cupboard. He put Gaius's goblet on the table as he knew that he would want to have a drink of mead later.

They sat in front of the fire and Merlin said, "Gaius, how long have you known Arthur?"

"Since, he was a baby."

"Did people like him then?"

"Well, not too many people knew him. He was just a little baby without a mother being brought up by the royal household staff but he was also the prince."

"Why didn't he live with his father? Didn't he want him to?"

"His father is the king and he is very busy."

"He wasn't very happy after riding as he had to go to have supper with the king. I told him that he should be happy but he said that I was stupid and that I don't know anything...I do know things, don't I, Gaius?"

"You know a lot of things. You are very clever but Arthur knows lots of things too but just different things than you do."

Knightly the rabbit suddenly materialised in Merlin's lap. Gaius looked at him and Merlin shrugged with a little grin.

"Why doesn't the king love Arthur?"

"Uther is very busy and he feels running the kingdom is his first duty. However, Uther does love Arthur."

"...but he yelled at him in front of other people. Would my father love me if I met him?"

"Your father, Merlin, couldn't but love you as you are so special and Hunith has helped you grow into a very special boy."

"She won't forget me, will she Gaius?" Merlin tightened his hold on Knightly.

Gaius wanted to insist that she wouldn't but he knew that his mother had to have the baby and find a family to take it in. So, instead of saying flippantly, of course she won't, he said, "She said that she would return for you at the end of the summer, so until she does you will stay with me here in Camelot."

"Gaius, I heard some knights call Arthur a bad name behind his back. Why don't they like him? He's really nice."

Not intending to discuss Arthur's shortcomings with other members of the Camelot family, he said, "Arthur can sometimes expect everyone else to do what he wants, even if they are a lot older."

But, he doesn't do that to you or Sir Richard. Is that because you are more important than he is?"

Gaius laughed explaining that when he was a man Arthur would be the second most important person in the kingdom after the king but that at the moment he was only a boy prince and he had a lot of growing to do before then.

"Will he make it?"

"I hope so, Merlin, I really do!"

-0-0-

Life settled down and Merlin and Gaius continued their normal routines except that the prince was often seen in Gaius's company. Merlin continued to ride Ghellie during some of Arthur's lessons and he quickly made Sir Richard another of his fans. With his pleasant easy going disposition, absolute delight in all things new and his heartfelt appreciation of anything anyone else did for him, people liked Merlin.

One day, he was invited by that same knight to have lunch with his good wife and twin boys who were just a little older than him. He came bubbling back to Gaius.

"Where you ever a twin, Gaius? How did a lady decide to have twins? Why have I never met any twins in Ealdor? Can Arthur and I become twins, that is if he wants to?"

Gaius was still enthralled by Merlin's interpretation of the world. He wanted to say, 'no...she doesn't…because there weren't any and unless you are you can't become one...'

The idea of Arthur and him being twins made Gaius realise that the two of them, at least from Merlin's perspective were compatible. He took the time to give a brief biology lesson to enlighten Merlin on the ins and outs of twins. He was in the middle of so doing when the door flew open and the subject of their discussion flew in.

Merlin had been so involved in the lesson and his questions about what-ifs, that he was surprised at the sudden interruption. He turned saw that it was Arthur and said, "You made me jump. You really should knock on Gaius's door before you charge in, Arthur!"

Arthur was not in the best of moods and having Merlin draw attention to his shortcomings didn't go over well. "I don't have to knock because I am the prince. Isn't that right, Gaius...?"

"Well, Arthur, it would be..."

But Merlin interrupted with, "I think you should knock as this is Gaius's house and he is older and very important, aren't you Gaius?"

In the past, there had been days, when Gaius's non-working world had been quiet and on some occasions almost boring but those days were in the past since Hunith's son had arrived. He sat back fascinated by Merlin's manner of dealing with Arthur. He was as natural as if he were talking to a friend from Ealdor. He wished that either Geoffrey or Richard was here to see this moment of amicable confrontation.

Arthur retaliated with, "No, he is not! I am very important so I don't have to knock!"

"Well, I think you should! My Mam says that you should always announce your arrival."

"Your mother is a peasant! What would she know about palace protocol?"

Merlin didn't like Arthur's tone, he looked back at Gaius, faced Arthur again and said, "I don't understand what you are saying..." He shrugged and moved back to Gaius, "What's a prod-ock-kal and does it live in the palace?" he asked.

Arthur said, "Gaius, are all peasants this stupid?"

Gaius realised that not only was Merlin out of his depth but he himself was getting cross with Arthur. "Arthur, you are being childish. You know that Merlin has hardly any knowledge of palace life and what you said about his mother was unnecessary, even rude. If you want to remain in this chamber, apologise."

There was dead silence. Merlin remained comfortably, next to Gaius. He had never seen him so cross and was happy that he wasn't on the receiving end of his harsh words.

"I'm waiting, Arthur!"

Arthur's head dropped and he shuffled his feet but remained silent. Gaius looked at him expectantly, his body language said sorry but he wanted Merlin to hear the actual words. He cleared his throat and said, "Arthur?"

Wracking his brains, Arthur knew that he couldn't apologise as he really didn't know how! "I...I don't know what words to say, Gaius..."

Gaius realised that Arthur had probably, never spoken a truer word. Merlin was listening wide eyed. Gaius started to speak but was interrupted by Merlin who walked over to Arthur and put his hand on his arm saying, "It's easy, Arthur, just say how you feel sorry for what you said and that you didn't mean to hurt my feelings by saying mean things about my Mam and me!"

Arthur looked up and said, "I'm sorry." He stopped to gauge Merlin's reaction to this statement and as he nodded and waited. Arthur stole a glance past him at Gauis who no longer looked as cross.

Merlin prompted him "...and then say. 'I was rude saying that your mother knew nothing'..."

Arthur took a deep breath and said, "I was rude about your mother and...I was not kind to you, Merlin!"

Merlin beamed, "See, you did it! He did, didn't he Gaius? ...and now I say, 'I forgive you, Arthur'."

Gaius smiled and said, "Very well done, Arthur. Now, why did you come here?"

Arthur was basking in their praise but he remembered his initial reason for bursting in and said, "I wanted Merlin to have supper with me but now..."

"Why don't you join us for supper here?" Gaius said, deciding that the situation was still a little volatile and could do with some supervision. "Charles can bring enough food for the three of us."

"I can eat... here...with you?"

"I think so, that is if Merlin agrees for it's his 'house' too." Merlin's grin confirmed his agreement. "That's settled then, off you both go, find Charles and tell him, politely mind you, that you, Arthur, have been invited to have supper with us and could he please bring the food here. "

Merlin danced towards the door dragging Arthur who stopped before he left and smiled shyly saying, "Thank you, Gaius!"

Walking to the cupboard, Gauis stopped for a moment reliving the last couple of minutes when Arthur had learned an important lesson from a peasant's son from the little village of Ealdor.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : A RABBIT HUNT VERSUS A LIBRARY VISIT **

The castle was abuzz with preparations. Arthur had been reminded that there would be many guests in Camelot for the Investiture of the Knights. After seven years of training, the graduating class would become knights in a ceremony presided over by the king. Merlin was all ears. Gaius slowly explained the ceremony, including the vigil and the following investiture when the king would, in front of everyone call the squire forward to place a word on his shoulder and then tell him to arise as a new knight of Camelot.

"Is Arthur a knight?"

"No, not yet...he needs to continue studying with Sir Martin and then when he is fourteen he will start to train with the squires."

"Will he have to go to war and kill and things like that?"

"Yes, if Camelot is attacked, he'll have to defend it."

"If I stayed in Camelot, would I become a knight?"

"No, to be a knight, your father must be a nobleman. All the pages are sons of knights and then if they are acceptable and capable, they will become squires and finally knights."

Merlin looked disappointed, "I would like to be a knight if Arthur is going to be one. That would be a lot of fun because I would have my own horse."

"Well, you don't have to be a knight to have a horse, Merlin."

"I don't! Well, then that's alright, 'cause the only reason I wanted to be one was for the horse and maybe the red cloak!"

Gaius smiled, he imagined how this conversation might have gone if it had been Arthur in Merlin's place. There would have been much anger and then pouting.

Merlin though for a moment and then said, "Gaius, it's because of the peasant thing isn't it? I know that the way Arthur says that word, that it is not a nice word. But I can't help being a peasant, do you think that my Mam knows that she is a peasant too? You never say 'peasant' the way Arthur does, all hateful like?" Merlin thought for a while before he continued. "Are you a knight too, Gaius?"

Gaius passed Merlin some poppy pods to peel and collect the soft mushy insides used to make a painkiller. He said, "Actually, my father was a knight and so were my two older brothers but I trained with a court physician. Both my father and my eldest brother died in the same battle and my mother returned to her parents' home with the rest of us."

"You would have made a good knight, Gaius, because you a strong and wise but then you wouldn't have had time to look after all the sick people and that would make them sad and my Mam wouldn't have known you...and I wouldn't be here with you." Merlin gave Gaius his famous grin and sighed contentedly.

If Gaius hadn't loved the youngster before, he did now. He had, for one so young, an excellent understanding of his self worth. He was happy being himself even if a horse and a cloak would have been an added bonus. He was miles away, he saw a mighty king and beside him a dark-haired advisor, riding side by side, the red Camelot cloak flanked by a royal blue one…Merlin.

He came to abruptly, as a little voice said, "Yes? Gaius did you want me?"

Gaius looked into Merlin's face with a querying frown.

Merlin smiled at him and said, "Gaius, you just said, 'Merlin!' and I thought you wanted me."

Gaius said, "No, it was nothing..." He thought to himself, 'Well, nothing which I can explain at the moment.' He looked at Merlin, playing with the leeches, he had them swimming around the tank in formation.

He glanced at Gaius worried by his frown, "I'm not hurting them, they like doing it. Watch!" With that, he began to make lines on the glass and the leeches followed his finger like trained seals.

"Remember, Merlin, only play like this when it is the two of us. Be careful! Arthur's father would think nothing of killing you if he ever found out. Your gift is special but you have to be ever so careful with it."

"I know. I'll be careful but it's hard. You know when Arthur is sad, I want to make him laugh and he would if I sent butterflies to dance for him. He'd love it, Gaius. When he's lonely, I would like him to have a dragon of his own. Maybe a lady dragon and then…" he grinned, "Pendragon could fall in love and they could have twins. Can dragons have twins?"

"Well, as I told you, dragons lay eggs, so if only two eggs hatched, then I guess you could call them twins. But Arthur doesn't need a dragon, honestly, if Uther found out about it, he would kill it even if it were only a baby."

"That's it, then! No dragon for Arthur. But I wouldn't have let Uther get it as I would just have made it disappear!" he smiled at Gaius and suddenly, Pendragon walked across the table. It stopped looked at Gaius and acknowledged him with a slight bow and went over to Merlin and curled up, under his chin and went fast asleep.

Merlin grinned at Gaius and dropped his chin so it rested on Pendragon's back.

There was something about dragons and this young boy and Gaius wondered if, like the riders in red and blue cloaks, it was a premonition of the future.

-0-0-

As far as Gaius could make out, Arthur seemed to be happier causing less of a problem with other staff members and on occasion, he had even been know to say thank you.

Charles mentioned to Gaius that he was much easier to live with, fewer bad moods; working for him was almost a pleasure. Charles was another fan of Merlin's as he attributed the changes to the influence, the younger boy had on the prince.

Sir Richard told his wife on innumerable occasions how the prince had improved, at one point referring to him as a proper gentleman after he had enquired about the twins. Merlin was still taking lessons on Ghellie and Sir Richard had promised that he might be able to arrange a picnic with his boys if Gaius would give his approval.

"But Arthur must come too!" Merlin insisted, then realising that he's was being rude, he added, "You'd let him come wouldn't you, Sir Richard? Tomas and Ewan would like him, wouldn't they?"

So it was arranged and one day instead of training, Sir Richard and Sirs Rupert and Maddox, left the stable yard with well packed saddle bags and four exceedingly excited boys.

The pages knew whom Arthur was and although a little reticent, they were friendly and happy to have Arthur accompany them. Merlin set the tone of the outing and the questions flew back and forth.

"Why are the streams still so cold? Do fish ever feel cold? Do they ever get lost in all theses streams and rivers?"

The twins were also in questioning mode and the knights had to laugh at their antics and even the prince caused them to laugh as he fended off Merlin's continual banter and teasing.

Merlin knew how to tease but in such an open kindly fashion that even the person who was the brunt of his joke ended up laughing as Merlin grinned immediately the other person acknowledged defeat.

Who knew that the prince had a sense of humour? No one had ever been that close to the almost ten year old to illicit such a response. Sir Rupert realised that little life lessons like this were as important to a growing mind as all the formal studies Arthur faced.

Arthur got into the mood and Sir Rupert smiled as the prince asked if when he was older he would be allowed to hunt the deer which they frequently put to flight as they rode along. For Arthur to phrase it as a question seeking permission was a surprise because he would formerly have just said, 'One day, I will kill these deer!'

The picnic proved a huge success. It was sad as the adults realised that Arthur had never been in the company of so many similarly aged children in his life.

Gaius received reports on the outing from the knights. They were really pleased to finally see their prince was being treated his age not his title. Merlin told Gaius that he had been worried that Arthur might have been difficult but with a big grin he stated that he behaved himself very well and had even remembered to thank Sir Richard for arranging the outing.

Sir Rupert could see the results of Merlin's contact. Arthur now reacted to situations from which he would normally have held himself aloof. He said to Gaius, "He's a changed boy; he interacts with people.

He was laughing and if I hadn't known who he was, I would never have suspected him of being the sullen reticent, rude, unlikeable boy, we all knew."

"The way I see it, Rupert, he was the newly hatched butterfly with wrinkled folded crepe-like wings waiting for the sun so he could stretch them to dry before facing the world."

"Well, we've got a certain sunny, cheerful young lad to thank for that and I believe you have had a fair share of mentoring in the process."

Rupert left and Gaius sat thinking of the many thousands of children who were raised as little adults, cut off from childhood by need or in some cases parental choices. He felt that their adult lives would never have the fullness achieved from happy memories of carefree years tempered with adult support and advice.

It would be interesting to see if the king would ever realise or acknowledge the amount of work and effort on Merlin's part for the prince's current state mind.

Gaius one afternoon joked, "Merlin, you deserve a prize for having helped Arthur, he was a very different person before meeting you."

"Honestly, Gaius, I don't like Arthur, just to get a prize, I just like him because..."He paused, lost for words, "I just like him because…he's Arthur!" The more Merlin thought about it, the more he realised that he liked Arthur because of the way he felt inside when he was with him.

Gaius was alone in his chambers, there was a hesitant knock on the door followed by its immediate opening. He looked up, "Arthur, what can I do for you?"

"I can't find Merlin and I need him right now. Where is he?"

Gaius's eyebrows raised perceptively. After an almost perfect entry into the chambers, the old Arthur was again standing in front of him, demanding and rude. He decided to ignore him giving him an opportunity to rephrase his demand.

Arthur didn't take well to being ignored. He stood as tall as a nine year old could and cleared his throat.

Gaius waited, finally raising his head to say, "Did you wish to speak with me or just talk at me, Arthur?"

"Sorry, Gaius!" Arthur was momentarily subdued but continued, "I'm trying to find Merlin because this afternoon, I am going to hunt rabbits with Matthew and I wanted Merlin to go too."

"Well, Merlin isn't here as he was invited by Sir Geoffrey to explore the library and then stay for lunch."

"Damn, I needed him!"

Gaius could see problems in the future when Merlin left. "Arthur, you don't need Merlin, to have fun hunting. You like it."

Arthur sat at the table and said, "But Gaius, people are happy to see Merlin and he knows all the correct questions to ask. He's funny and I like when he is with me...is that wrong?"

"Of course, it's not wrong! Merlin is a lovely boy and probably feels the same way but you can be friendly and nice too, when you want to." Arthur gave a little grin and Gaius continued, "You go hunting and if you are eating alone tonight, tell Charles that I have invited you to eat here and you can tell Merlin what you did and he could tell you about his visit with Geoffrey."

Arthur raised his eyes to heaven, a day with Sir Geoffrey could hardly be compared to an afternoon hunting. Gaius glanced at him and laughed, "You don't have to have the same interests to be good company."

Arthur laughed, "Gaius, we could hardly have the same interest, we're really different. I'm after all, a prince and he's only a peasant."

Gaius's head came up. "Arthur, you sound like an uncaring person. A peasant does not choose his station in life just as you were not chosen to be a prince, you just were born one. Merlin mentioned to me that he felt sad when you called him that as you said it in a hurtful manner."

Arthur was shocked, he hadn't meant to hurt Merlin. It was how his father always spoke. He hesitated before saying, "Will I have to apologise again? I remember how to, Gaius, should I?"

"No, just think before you open your mouth. Merlin has a lot to offer and you two get on well together. Since knowing him, I think you have had a lot more fun than before."

Arthur beamed, "I have had so much fun but what happens when his mother comes back?"

"You will be happy for him that he is going home."

"I don't think I can be as I want him to stay in Camelot."

"Well, that isn't going to happen but maybe, the two of you will meet up as adults."

"But by then, we will have nothing in common. I might be a king and he will still be nothing. "Gaius glanced at him and Arthur's face dropped, he would happily have allowed the floor to swallow him up, he felt sick and wondered, 'How did that phrase come out of his mouth so easily?'

"Oh, Gaius...where did than come from...?" and a contrite Arthur dropped his head into his hands.

"Arthur, always think of the person first and their position second. Many people in your life will curry your favour, saying what they think you want to hear but a few of your real friends will tell you what you need to hear."

"Will you always tell me the truth?"

"I will, even if it is not what you want to here. Merlin will also do the same. He can't lie, if you pay attention to how he says something, you will know that he only has your interests at heart. Trust him, Arthur, he will make you happier, more relaxed and you will enjoy him more."

"I will try Gaius, honestly. I don't want to hurt him 'cause then whom would I play with?"

"You can become friends with the knights' sons. Some of them would make nice companions for you, and in four years you will be joining with the fourteen year old squires for combat training. Don't worry, Arthur, you'll do fine. Sirs Geoffrey, Rupert, and others will always be there to keep an eye on you, advise you and give you any help you need."

"But I would rather have just you and Merlin! Honestly, Gaius I don't think I need anyone else…"

"Arthur, you will have advisors your whole life as you will need to rely on them. As you grow older, you will learn to make decisions about each person and decide which ones you need on the royal council just as your father the king, now does."

"That's easy, I'll have you, Sir Rupert, Sir Geoffrey and Merlin. That will be enough, won't it Gaius?"

Gaius smiled, "Yes, Arthur, I should think that would be fine. But, aren't you supposed to be going hunting?"

Arthur stood up, smiled and said, "I won't forget about supper and I know that Merlin will be my number one advisor. Right, Gaius?" He grinned and left.

Gaius smiled and shook his head.

-0-0-

Charles accompanied Arthur down to Gaius's in time for supper. He'd already spoken with Gaius and had arranged for the kitchens to deliver meals to his chambers. Merlin had returned full of the library and the interesting curios which Sir Martin had shown him.

"Gaius, did you know that in the library, there is an egg which has turned to stone and some other stones with strange fish imprints in them. Martin said they came from the seashore. Can I go there one day? Martin said that the waves never stop even in the night. I would like to see that!"

"Well, it's quite a trip from here. Maybe one day…"

"I'll take Arthur with me as Martin says that he hasn't seen the sea either. Do you think he'd like it? Has the king ever seen the sea? Why don't the waves just keep coming right up onto the land and reach us? Martin says that the sea is very big. He even had a sketch which Sir Geoffrey had done of the sea and he tried to fool me by saying that the water tasted like salt!"

Merlin paused for a moment and Gaius could see the wheels going around in his brain.

"Gaius, you can tell me the truth and I'll believe you. Does the sea really taste salty?"

"Yes, it does but why don't you wash you hands and help set the table as we're having a guest join us for supper. Do you want to guess who?"

"Should I guess whom I hope it is or whom I think it might be?"

"Your choice…"

"Well I would love it to be my Mam but that's not going to happen yet is it, Gaius?"

Gaius shook his head, "Not just yet, Merlin…"

"Well, then I think it will be one of your friends and I promise to be seen and not heard and be on my best behaviour."

Gaius tousled his hair as he passed him and said, "No, it's not my friend!"

"Then is it my 'bestest' friend in the whole world?"

Gaius smiled and Merlin threw his arms around the court physician saying, "I'm so glad that my Mam knew you and that you let me stay here with you. Gaius, you are my 'bestest' friend who is all grown up! But, Arthur is my 'bestest' friend who is little like me."

Laughing, Gaius hugged him back wondering if the crown prince realised how important he was in the life of the seven year old.

Arthur arrived and Charles told him that he would either pick him up or wait for him in the royal chambers. Arthur chose the latter and told him that Merlin would walk back upstairs with him. Gaius nodded and Charles left for a relaxing couple of hours with friends in the servants' dining quarters.

Remembering his manners, Arthur asked Merlin if he had had a pleasant time with Sirs Geoffrey and Martin.

Merlin told him about the curios and leg bone of a dragon and the fossils.

"There are no longer any dragons alive in the world, Merlin, my father says so. They were all killed as they were evil."

Gaius moved his elbow so that it made contact with Merlin's and looked warningly at him. It broke his heart to see the sad look in the boy's eyes as he accepted without question the king's words and Arthur's feelings.

"Arthur, maybe they weren't all bad. Maybe somewhere there is one that didn't die and he is just waiting for the right person to come along to be his friend."

"Well, I won't be his friend. I'd shoot him with an arrow and kill him. You know, Merlin, you've got some very strange ideas about dragons. They kill you, eat you, then spit you out!"

"Why? Don't they like the taste?"

"No, silly it's because…because they…don't want to waste time swallowing you." Arthur was pleased with that reasoning.

"I don't think they'd eat me, because I wouldn't be afraid as I like dragons."

"Well maybe, they wouldn't eat you but they'd sit on you and that would kill you as well."

"Arthur, what about a baby dragon about this big," and Merlin held his hands out to represent the size of Pendragon.

"That would be even easier to kill!"

"You wouldn't like to get to know one even if was only a baby?"

Gaius was beginning to worry that Merlin getting into a state over the dragons, might inadvertently let Pendragon appear. He said, "Boys, that's enough about dragons, are you hungry? Let's eat!" As he passed Merlin some bread, he mouthed, "Be careful!" and Merlin with a strained look, smiled back.

The meal went well and Arthur brought Merlin up to date on his killing expertise. They had returned with five rabbits and the huntsman Matthew had mentioned that he had natural hunting ability.

Merlin had remained quiet taking all of it in with wide open eyes. His stomach had contracted on a few occasions at Arthur's descriptions. He decided then and there that he would only kill to eat and not to have a fun afternoon, chasing innocent animals in the woods.

"You're quiet. Do you think you had a better time in the library than I did in the woods? Don't worry, I intend to take you with me next time. Don't I, Gaius? Then you can see how much fun it is!"

Gaius looked at the kind thoughtful seven year old beside him and could see him visually cringing as Arthur oblivious to Merlin's reaction was showing him how he held his bow and slotted the arrow's nocks on the bow string.

"And did you see anything else of interest in the woods, Arthur?" asked Gaius to change the subject.

"We saw some geese that Matthew thinks might have escaped but we didn't shoot them as they might belong to a very careless farmer. I thought I saw a unicorn but Matthew said that it was just a trunk of a light coloured tree in the shadows."

Merlin's ears perked up, "What's a unicorn?"

Arthur smiled and said not unkindly, "Gaius I think that your assistant needs to spend another afternoon in the library so he can look at pictures of unicorns. Didn't your mother teach you anything, Merlin?"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : ANTS IN YOUR PANTS**

Waiting for a visiting king to arrive took a long time and Arthur noticed that there were ants running over the cobbles. He glanced at Merlin who took a piece of straw carried into the courtyard on a horse's hoof and laid it between two cobbles, making a bridge then trying to encourage the ants to take a short cut from the peak of one cobble to another.

Arthur grinned. This was better than standing waiting for the king to come. He had been standing near Gaius and was pleased to see Merlin standing behind him. Merlin grinned and Arthur shuffled slowly so that he was now almost hidden by the knights flanking the front stairs.

Ants were funny things he decided. They were always so busy and seldom left the track decided upon by the preceding ant. He decided to make a barrier and purposely put his foot over the track and watched as the lead ant stopped and decided to go around his boot.

Merlin nodded in encouragement and knelt down to put his hand beside Arthur's boot to further confuse the situation. Arthur glanced at the knights, they still hid them from the main stairs. He saw a few smiles and returned them. Now, he was more used to reacting with a smile since spending time with Merlin.

The knights were at ease waiting for the king and the senior council members to make an appearance on the steps. They talked quietly not paying too much attention to the two boys.

The ants were fascinating as they had decided that Merlin's hand was a suitable crossing place. Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin had the patience to wait until they had accepted him. He had already moved his boot and the ants were once again on their old course. He knelt down to move the piece of straw and waited smiling to himself as one brave individual decided to take advantage of the short cut.

The two boys were completely engrossed in their game. Gaius was busy talking to someone; the knights were still standing around so Arthur joined Merlin kneeling in the courtyard commandeering a squadron of ants. Merlin's ants were much more inquisitive than Arthur's, he was hunkered down and had them running over both of his hands.

Arthur nudged his knee with his elbow and he slipped backwards landing on his bottom. He retaliated by pulling Arthur over with him. They rolled around wrestling; the ants completely forgotten.

Geoffrey said to Gaius, "Better stop them before they get too carried away." Merlin had Arthur pinned to the cobbles and Arthur was grinning up at him.

Gaius walked over, "Get up, you can't wrestle here. Arthur, are you listening to me?"

Arthur had rolled Merlin over and was sitting on him with his arm raised in victory but not for long as the knights suddenly shuffled to attention and a voice bellowed across the courtyard, "Arthur!"

It had an immediate effect on more people than the unfortunate prince. Gaius moved forward and hauled him off Merlin, trying to straighten his clothes and pushed him forward to the king saying under his breath, "Remember, Arthur, his bark is worse than his bite!"

Geoffrey hauled Merlin up and hid him behind him. Merlin said, "...but it was as much my fault as his!"

Gaius returned from escorted a very frightened Arthur to the king and said, "Merlin, stop it! The king will not appreciate your involvement." Merlin eyes briefly glowed gold and Gaius grabbed his shoulder saying, "Don't you dare!"

The knights were watching their king as Arthur approached him, at that same moment, there was a flash of lightening and a snap of thunder. The flags on the turrets were whipped into action and the king's attention was averted from Arthur.

Sir Rupert put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and pulled him towards him. The king turned and saw that Arthur was now with Rupert. He said, "You take care of it. He seemed to have improved but rolling on the ground with a guttersnipe is certainly not what I would expect from a crown prince. Maybe some time in the stocks or the dungeon will help him mend his ways."

Merlin whose ears were tuned to the king's words, stiffened and if Gaius hadn't held him back he would have propelled himself forward to take on the king.

Gaius said, "He's going to be alright. Rupert will never hurt him; just give him a stern talking to, which I also intend to do the next time, I see him. You, too…when I get you back to our chambers!" He turned to look at Rupert and they exchanged looks over the heads of the boys whom they now had under their control.

At that moment, the guests rode into the courtyard and Camelot fell into its normal routine of welcoming royalty.

-0-0-

Gaius gave Merlin a royal talking to, in no time he was in tears. "Had he not thought that maybe the courtyard was not the best place to play rough and tumble with the crown prince? Other people rolling around like that with the prince would have ended up in the dungeon." Merlin blinked and more tears ran down his face.

Gaius let it sink in and then used another tack. "So, I guess, you don't want to have anything more to do with the prince as that was one sure way of making the king regret that he ever allowed you to associate with his son." Gaius paused for effect before continuing, "Merlin, you are a visitor here and as such have more freedom than any of the pages or the squires. I know that you did nothing wrong but in the king's eyes it was unbecoming for his son to be seen in broad daylight wrestling while everyone was expecting the imminent arrival of King Odard."

Gaius's heart broke as Merlin turned up his tear-stained face and said, "Are you going to send me away?"

Not being able to take anymore, Gaius opened his arms and Merlin clung to him sobbing.

"I didn't mean to get Arthur into trouble. We were just playing with the ants and he unbalanced me and I…" he paused to wipe away a tear, "I did the same to him. I know I shouldn't have but at the time, it seemed perfectly alright. Will Arthur be whipped?" Again a big tear escaped and ran down his cheek and he brushed it away.

"I don't think so…"

"You know his father has whipped him on a few occasions but only when no one is around. Arthur showed me the bruises one day."

Gaius was shocked. Arthur had never mentioned anything about being physically reprimanded by his father. He knew that Merlin wouldn't lie to him and decided then and there to follow up on that situation. Someone must have known what was going on as Arthur's manservant or Richard the king's manservant were continually present. Why hadn't Charles noticed the bruises and come to him for advice? Gaius was vehemently opposed to abusing children. Life was dangerous enough when you were an adult as few people valued human life, but surely while a child you deserved to be protected and loved.

He might condone a slap on the bottom if a young child persistently puts itself in a dangerous situation and refuses to listen or obey orders but to purposely hit an older child, he could not agree with that. He knew that the pages were often caned as were some of the squires but he suddenly realised that he would put himself between Merlin and any adult regardless of whom they were if they dared raise a hand against him and by extension, he knew that he would also stand up for Arthur.

"You didn't know, did you, Gaius? I knew you would never let anyone hurt Arthur. Will he get beaten by Sir Rupert?"

"No, Rupert would never hit Arthur just as he wouldn't hit his own son Rudyard. Life is very hard and I can't promise that no one will ever take out their anger on you but I promise that it won't happen in Camelot. You're safe here. That doesn't mean that you can break all the rules and expect to get away scot-free but if you keep an eye out for danger you should be able to avoid it. Should anything happen, I would expect you to tell me and let me deal with it, not decide yourself to call down the wrath of heaven upon your accuser.

"You were really wrong using magic this morning. If someone had noticed, you would probably be under guard in the dungeons at this very minute. Try to think before you act. Merlin, I could not bear to stand by and watch you being punished for something that is second nature to you."

He continued smiling softly and said, "Anyway, whatever would I do with Pendragon?"

Merlin grinned…"I love you, Gaius, I really, really do!"

"…and Arthur?"

Merlin grinned and nodded. "Then," said Gaius, "It will be your responsibility to watch out for the two of you. Think before you agree to anything which might get him into trouble…"

There was a tap on the door and a very subdued Arthur was brought in by Sir Martin. Merlin grinned and smiling at Gaius, said, "Can Arthur and I go into my room for a little while?"

Gaius said, "You can as you are able but surely the question should have been, 'May Arthur and I go into my room?"

Arthur spoke up, saying, "May we, please, Gaius?"

"You may but no roughhousing we've had enough of that for a day!" Gaius motioned Martin to a chair and quietly asked about Rupert and Arthur.

"Rupert just gave him a good talking to, putting emphasis on the inappropriate behaviour and Arthur's need to act his years. He really wasn't very cross as Arthur was so frightened and embarrassed by the king's bellowing at him in front of all the knights and the lightning that he needed little saying to him. One good thing though, the prince will not be expected to attend the welcoming dinner tonight as his father doesn't want to lay eyes on him."

"Why not join us for supper here, Martin, that is, unless you have to put in an appearance in the dining hall?"

"No, I wasn't invited so that would be great. I'll let the kitchens know that we'll need food for four and also tell Charles he won't be needed till later on. Better get back to Geoffrey as he wants to re-shelve some volumes." He turned to leave.

"Martin?" Gaius said, "Have you any books suitable for Merlin about unicorns? Arthur was teasing him and he knows nothing about them. Don't let on, as I want to have a chat with him about them first!"

The boys sat on Merlin's bed, "Did you get into a lot of trouble, Merlin?"

"No, but Gaius was really cross…well not so much cross as sad that we had been so stupid to do that in the courtyard and the king caught us. I was frightened that he might decide to send me away."

Arthur feeing much older and wiser, put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and said seriously, "I would never have allowed him to do that…"

"Did Sir Rupert hurt you?"

Arthur grinned, "No! Sir Rupert isn't like that he just talked to me very seriously and told me that the king was disappointed with me and so annoyed that he didn't want to see me for the rest of the day."

They heard Gaius calling them and went down the stairs. Merlin looked at Arthur and realised that there was much about this young prince which he didn't know but which he intended to find out.

Both boys were thrilled to hear that they would be having supper together with the two adults.

True to his word, Martin returned and put a couple of books on Gaius's work table and joined the others in the little private courtyard where Arthur and Merlin were playing with a rabbit called Knightly.

-0-0-

Charles arrived at Gaius's after being notified by a page that the court physician wished to see him. Gaius had decided that the only way to get to the bottom of Arthur's statement to Merlin about the beating was to speak directly to his manservant.

"I'm having a snack, join me…Merlin's delivering medicines and I wanted to talk to you about Arthur."

Charles heard him out and then said apologetically that he had on two occasions noticed marks on Arthur's back but that the prince had explained them away as a fall during a riding lesson and a horse backing him up against the wall of the stable.

Without mentioning his sources, Gaius explained what he had heard. "If you ever notice the same marks again, please notify me. Arthur is coming around nicely and I don't want a setback because the king is unable to control his anger and is rough with him. When did you last see any marks?"

Charles thought and felt that it was probably a week or two after Merlin arrived but that there had been nothing since. "Honestly, Gaius, he always kept everything to himself and he never showed that he was in pain. I more or less accepted his explanation and he never seemed any more afraid of the king than he always has been. But I will say that more recently the king seems to have relinquished his constant criticism of the prince, even during supper. Richard and I have commented afterwards that they seem to be getting along better, less criticism and more general conversations."

"Is Arthur any easier to deal with in your capacity as manservant?"

"Gaius, you don't know!" Charles smiled, "He's a different person and a pleasure to serve. He's positive and bubbly and he has even begun talking to me about what he and Merlin get up to."

Gaius raised his eyebrows.

Charles laughed, "Don't worry, nothing that you and I wouldn't have got into as kids. His latest claim was that he had been in the dungeons spying on the guards and the prisoners. I told him that that wasn't safe but he had assured me that as long as he was with Merlin, he would be alright! Seems, you told him that…"

"Well, I was actually referring to normal everyday occurrences not acting as spies!"

The door burst open and Merlin came rushing in, not seeing Charles, he called to Gaius, "I saw Arthur and he was playing with some birds. He could let them go and they would come back to him. Must have been a long piece of string! I'm leaving the basket here and going back to watch him, alright, Gaius?"

He turned seeing Charles and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. May I, Gaius?"

"Yes, go but remember your place no interfering with the birds…" and he gave Merlin a knowing look. Merlin grinned back, spun around and as he went out the door he called, "Goodbye, Gaius! Goodbye Charles!"

Charles spluttered, "...long string, no less? Honestly, Gaius, that young man is going to be someone to contend with when he grows up. Anyway, I have work to get done. I will certainly keep you advised regarding Arthur…" and so saying he left.

Gaius decided he would wander down to watch Merlin as he was introduced to the art of falconry. It would be pleasant to spend a couple of hours outside watching the interaction between the two of them. He did not intend to mention the subject of his chat with Charles but he was pleased that Arthur had felt relaxed enough with Merlin that he had confided in him.

Merlin was besotted with two things; one that the birds were called his name and the other that they could be let loose and come back by themselves. "Do they get into trouble if they just sit in a tree and watch you but refuse to come back? Why would they ever want to come back as they could go and visit other birds? Do they ever fly away and become lost?"

All Arthur could do was to shake his head. He vaguely remembered years ago wondering why the falcons stayed around but now he was more knowledgeable and decided that he would explain all the ins and outs of the sport to Merlin.

Merlin was dumbfounded. They did it for food. He said, "But if they can catch their own food why don't they just do that and not return to the gauntlet."

Arthur explained, "They have been trained from babies and any which are not trustworthy are retrained and if that doesn't work they are dispatched."

"You mean to tell me, Arthur, that just because they act like birds and want to fly away they are killed? I'll have to let Gaius know about this as he won't be very pleased at all."

"Merlin, you are so innocent, it is almost funny!" and Arthur started to laugh at his expense.

"It's not nice to laugh at me and I don't even know what the word means."

".. that you know nothing."

"I do, so! I know that it is wrong to kill something for no reason. I hate you Arthur you are mean and cruel."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "But, Merlin, I don't wring their necks, the falconer does…"

"But you think that it's alright!" Merlin yelled as he ran past Gaius back to the castle.

"What did I say wrong, Gaius? It's the truth. Why did he get so het up about it? I didn't mean to upset him."

"It's alright, Arthur. It wasn't your fault." Gaius put his hand across Arthur's shoulder and turned him to him. "He knows animals are killed for food but he was so taken with the falcons that the idea that they are killed just for being themselves is hard for him to understand." …And continuing, he whispered, "Remember he shares a name with them and it must have made it doubly hard thinking about their being killed. We'll just have to treat _our_ Merlin in a special way, won't we?"

Arthur smiled up at him and said, "He really is very special and I would never think of doing anything to hurt him." He felt all of a sudden quite grown up, Gaius had shared something very important with him. In future, he would keep an eye out for his most recently acquired Merlin.

-0-0-

Merlin wouldn't be attending the Investiture but Gaius promised that he could stand beside him as the candidates for the knighthood made their way to the Grand Hall, following their night of vigil. Arthur would be in attendance and was looking forward to it and he had listened carefully with Merlin as Gaius had explained what was going to happen to Rodick.

If Arthur told the truth, he was more interested in the upcoming summer tournament and his birthday. However, he understood that the ceremony of the investiture was very important as Gaius had mentioned that one day he would become a knight and then when he was king it would be his job to knight the candidates.

"Maybe, I will knight Merlin as well."

"You can't because I'm a peasant."

"I'll change the rules!"

"It's alright, Arthur, as Gaius said that I can have a horse and a woollen cloak even if I'm not a knight."

On the appointed day, Merlin stood in the corridor as the candidates, each one vested in white with black boots, made their way to the Grand Hall with their squire masters, sponsors and squires. He saw the selected squires carrying the red cloaks for the soon to be invested knights and the sponsors with the swords. For a second, he thought it would have been so much fun to be involved as a squire…Soon the candidates had passed and he made his way back to his chambers as Gaius followed the procession into the Grand Hall.

Merlin sat in the courtyard and thought about the exciting days to come, with the tournament and Arthur's birthday. Gaius had turned down his first two presents for Arthur. He had not felt that a magic eagle which had suddenly appeared, would be as wonderful an idea as Merlin had. The arrival of a miniature silver wolf which prowled around their courtyard was also vetoed.

Gaius explained that Arthur would not be able to keep either the eagle or the wolf but maybe a drawing of them might be acceptable. Merlin sat at the table and concentrated. He had a piece of rough paper and a twig with a burned tip which made not too thick marks. Gaius smiled watching Merlin concentrate. The tip of his tongue held firmly between his teeth. Soon the masterpiece was finished and Gaius was shocked to see that he had incorporated the two animals and had given the wolf wings, a feathered eagle-like head and talons.

"It's special, just like Arthur, brave yet not too scary! He won't laugh, will he, Gaius?" asked the seven year old.

"I'm sure he will be impressed. Whatever made you think to combine the two animals?"

"I don't know, it just seemed right…my hand seemed to have a life of its own."

"Does it have a name?"

"Well, I'd call it Rhubarb as I love rhubarb but it is called an eagloup."

Gaius was suitable impressed with both words but suggested that Arthur might like to name it himself. He made a note to check with Sir Geoffrey just to see if an eagloup was a mythical creature.

Arthur was impressed with the gift and Charles mentioned that he had insisted banging a nail into one of his bedposts so he could lie in bed and look at Merlin's strange creature.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : CHIVALRY, RIVALRY AND REVELRY**

Merlin and Arthur played knights, squires and kings for the next few days. Gaius smiled at himself as Arthur had insisted that Merlin kneel before him as he wielded his training sword and clunked him on the shoulders before announcing, "Arise, Sir Knight!"

Then it was Merlin's turn and Arthur became the candidate as Merlin tapped him on the shoulders and said, "Arise, Sir Knight!"

Gaius watched in case things got out of hand as although Arthur's sword was proportionate to his size and blunt, it could hurt if swung with too much effort at Merlin's neck. During lunch, their manners were perfect as they referred to each other as Sir Merlin and Sir Arthur.

Arthur however became carried away and decided he wanted to be called King Arthur instead and Merlin could be his manservant. That didn't go over very well as Merlin had no intention of being demobbed from knight to servant. Arthur was adamant. He became overpowering and very bossy so finally to keep the peace Merlin agreed only if he could be called Sir Servant.

"That makes no sense, how could a servant be a knight?"

"Well…because, I'd…I'd be a very special servant, so there!"

Arthur finally gave in and Sir Servant followed him around, helping him to take off his jacket, pulling out a chair so that he could sit and placing plates and goblets before him on the table.

"…but a servant wouldn't have to do your homework for you."

"Yes, he would because then you would be as clever as I am and we could talk about important things which have to do with Camelot and the people."

"Alright but only if I can sit on your throne as well."

"Merlin, only the king can sit on the throne. You know that! You could stand beside me and pass me food and things."

Merlin got a rebellious look in his eyes, Arthur saw it and not wanting the fun to stop, he conceded that maybe when no one else was around he would let Merlin sit on the throne and even eat his dinner with him.

Gaius laughed but had a uncanny sensation that he was privy to something which held more truth than two boys mimicking their adults.

-0-0-

Colourful pavilions were being set up on the perimeters of the various training fields in preparation for the Summer Tournament. Arthur was so excited that during their riding lesson, he had to be stopped from cantered head on at Merlin and Ghellie pretending he was jousting. Sir Richard finally stated that if he intended to keep that up, his lesson was finished and he could return to the stables while he and Merlin continued riding.

Merlin caught Arthur's excitement and Gaius was bombarded with all sorts of questions regarding knights and play fights and the squires whom Arthur had told him would be putting on a training exercise for everyone to watch. Gaius smiled remembered his first tournament and realised that Merlin was going to get very little sleep over the next couple of days.

The excitement filtered down through the castle and even the scullery maids and the youngest of the kitchen spit turners were looking forward to seeing some part of the celebrations. The castle was packed to capacity with guests and competitors and one wing had been reopened to house important visiting knights and their servants.

Gaius had warned Merlin to stay close to their quarters. He was worried that he would get caught up in the hubbub and get lost. He was responsible for the lad and intended to keep him safe. Strange things often happened over tournament week and he didn't want Merlin's head filled with promises of fame and fortune if he would go off with someone who had come into town for the holiday. He thought it unlikely but it was not uncommon for young men and even boys to go missing lured away by a life other than that to which they were accustomed. Tournaments could also, depending upon the knights entered, get out of hand with personal fights and many times fatalities. He wanted Merlin to have pleasant memories of his first tournament and not be witness to the darker side of such events.

The market was more hectic than normal as peddlers who followed tournaments and carnivals had arrived in town. There were trinkets and baubles from far away lands and many of these peddlers were also entertainers, competent tumblers, acrobats and singers. There was also a lot of drinking and fighting.

Arthur was not allowed to wander by himself either and one of the senior squires called James was assigned to him for the duration. Merlin liked the eighteen year old and Gaius who was on call, agreed that as long as he stayed with Arthur and James he could go out.

-0-0-

The boys attended the squires' training exhibit and were thrilled. Arthur as was befitting, sat in the stands with James while Merlin watched with the castle staff. Luckily, Charles was there so the royal manservant hoisted the youngster up on his shoulders so he could see what was going on. Gaius noticed him and smiled, sometimes it was beneficial to be small for your age. Merlin's expression was for Gaius, more interesting that the actual training sequences.

Merlin was mesmerised by the sounds and the colours. He literally shivered when the heralds with their long trumpets announced the arrival of the king. The coloured standards paraded by the squires before each competitor hypnotised him. He felt as though he had fallen asleep and awoken in a new world. Never in the innermost part of his mind had he ever imagined the sharpness of colour and texture which he was now seeing. On occasion, he had seen the ladies of the court and visiting knights but not so much colour at one time. It was almost information overload and he wished he could have slowed everything down to take it in more thoroughly.

Because Arthur was going to be ten in a few days he would be allowed to attend the Tournament Supper when all the awards would be announced. The newly invested knights would also be introduced to the assembly. He promised Merlin that he would tell him everything which happened.

As the days progressed, Merlin slept less and was more excited. He knew that the final competition was the jousting and the chance of seeing it was slight as it was by far the favourite event. He had seen the 'mêlée à pied' with teams of knights fighting on foot and also the 'mêlée à cheval' when the teams were mounted, during which he had worried about the safety of the horses. To him both events looked like a brawl, with no holds barred but as some of the Camelot knights were successful, he presumed it was acceptable.

On the day of the jousting, Gaius was as usual on call. Fatalities though rare were possible and Merlin had witnessed some really nasty falls in the preliminary bouts. Gaius decided that Merlin would be safer with him in the physician's tent. He could be of help keeping the place tidy and he'd be able to keep on eye on him.

When the trumpets sounded for the beginning of the finals in jousting, Gaius could see that Merlin's mind was miles away.

During some of the preliminary sessions, he'd sat in the stands with Arthur and James and now he was in a stuffy tent, picking up bandages, far away from all the action. Sir Rodick came by as he was unable to compete following his injuries and Gaius suggested that he take Merlin and get him something to eat. The two of them went off as they were crossing between pavilions, Merlin saw the most wonderful sight. Arthur's father rode by in full regalia on a beautiful grey stallion also dressed in ceremonial red and gold. The breaching was intricate open woven leather. He was attended by five knights all equally well attired but whose horses looked less spectacularly turned out.

Merlin was thoughtful, he had never seen horses dressed for battle but these seemed more dressed for a procession. He turned to Rodick, in his red cloak and said, "Will your horse be dressed like that one day?"

The young knight laughed, "Not for a long time but maybe one day. The bardings and blankets on those horses are only for the very rich."

Rodick was joined by some of his friends and somehow, Merlin was detached from the group.

-0-0-

Wandering around by himself, Merlin felt quite safe as he could always see the castle so he knew that he was close to Gaius and his current home.

Someone grabbed his shoulder, a man dressed in blue handed him a snapped lance, saying, "You're not busy, Boy, take this to the blue and white pavilion." Behind the man, he could see a knight also dressed in blue and white.

Figuring that he always ran messages for Gaius and on occasion for Sir Geoffrey, he took the broken weapon and headed back to the pavilion. There he was given a length of leather and told to take it back to the man. He did so and then hung around. He could hear the noise of the cheering and gasps of those watching the jousting and he felt more involved than when he had been picking up in Gaius's tent.

Time passed and he was told to hang around as there would be more for him to do when the knight returned.

He never figured out who the knight was beyond that he rode a chestnut and his standard colours were white with a blue line not unlike the battlements of the castle and red sticks or maybe antlers.

In the meantime, Sir Rodick turned to ask Merlin what he wanted to eat and realised that he was not tagging along behind him. "Where's Gaius's kid?" he asked the others but there were so many young pages and squires around that most of his friends had not even realised that Rodick had had one specific child with him.

"Help me find him. He's Gaius's ward and Prince Arthur and he often hang around together. You must know him! He's small, dark haired with a big grin."

"Is he the one who sat with you when you were hurt?" Rodick nodded, remembering Merlin's attention.

Nigel also newly invested said, "He's the kid from the courtyard whom the prince was sitting on when the king bellowed at him." The others smiled as they remembered the incident.

"I have to find him; my life will be worth nothing if anything happens to him. He's only seven! Come on guys, a quick look around is all that it will take."

"Alright, I'll look but I want an ale if I find him," said one enterprising soul. Rodick nodded in agreement.

Hunt they did, however their prey was curled up quite happily in the blue and white pavilion listening to the knight talking about his misfortune at having met Sir Rupert in the final. Merlin blushed as he listened to the knight saying rude things about the Camelot knight whom he liked and trusted.

He was hungry and he suddenly realised that Rodick was supposed to get him something to eat so he decided to try to find him. When he went to leave, the knight's servant asked him where he was off to. Merlin explained that he was on his way to get something to eat when the man had asked him to run a message.

"Your parents live in Camelot?" the man asked. Merlin shook his head. "Are you hired by anyone in particular?"

Merlin thought, he was really not working just living with Gaius until his Mam returned. So, he shook his head again.

The knight said, "Give the lad something to eat if he's hungry, he won't eat much and he's useful to have around. But I know you, Jack, don't get him drunk. No repeats of that fiasco!" The Jack man laughed.

Merlin didn't think that it was a kind laugh but the bread and cheese persuaded him to stay where he was until later and he would go back to Gaius's tent.

A groom came by to say that the horses had been stabled. The knight left and Jack started cleaning up the little blue and white pavilion. Merlin helped. Lances were placed in the racks and various other things in a big chest with an iron padlock. "That can stay until tomorrow. Pick up that furled standard and extra bridle; follow me back to the castle." Jack closed up the pavilion by wrapping the flap over the entry and securing it with buckles. Merlin did as he was told after all he lived in the castle didn't he… Maybe, he and Arthur should have their own pavilion once the tournament was over, it would be fun.

As they were pushing their way through the crowd on their way back to the stable tents, he thought that he heard someone call his name but Jack told him to keep up so he did. Again, he turned as he was sure that someone had called him but there were so may people and he was so short that he wouldn't have been able to see even if someone was waving at him. So, he obediently followed Jack up to the castle.

-0-0-

Rodick sheepishly made his way back to the physician's tent, Gaius was cleaning up and packing away his supplies. It hade been a relatively easy day for him and he was looking forward to having a snooze before attending the Tournament supper.

"So, did he get anything to eat?" There was silence, Gaius glanced at Rodick and repeated the question. He looked beyond him expecting Merlin to dance in at any minute. "Where is he…Rodick?"

"Gaius, he was with me and then we got separated and I've been looking for him with some of my friends and we can't find him." Seeing the look on Gaius's face, Rodick felt sick. The light had gone out of the physician's eyes and he held onto the tent pole as he swayed.

"Sit down. It's the shock, I'll get something for you to drink."

But Gaius was looking stronger again. "I'll give you something to drink! Where is he? Rodick, you knew I was worried about him and you stupidly let him wander off. If anything…do you hear me? Anything happens to him, I'll have your hide." Never having seen the friendly court physician so riled up it was Rodick's turn to look shocked.

"If I asked you to get Sir Martin, do you think you could get him back here, without losing him as well?" said Gauis sarcastically. He felt sick, one innocent, friendly seven year old was wandering around in this large crowd unaware of the dangers which he faced. "Go now, Man! Don't stand there looking stupidly at me!"

Rodick took off.

Merlin was tramping up to the castle with the standard and a man called Jack. They passed the guards who hardly glanced at them. The castle had so many guests that it was impossible to keep track of everyone's coming and going.

The two of them accessed the guest wing by entering one of the towers to the left of the main courtyard. Merlin knew basically where he was in relationship to Gaius's chambers but became a little disoriented when he finally reached the reopened wing and made his way through its corridors and up a half flight of stairs.

The chamber was large but crowded with clothes, armour and chests. There was a bed with curtains, a wash stand with a ewer and pitcher, a table, chair, armoire and fireplace. Jack told him to lean the standard up against the wall and gave him a few other things to lie on the bed. He'd never been in any knight's bedchamber before and he was impressed. The bed was certainly better than his but not a big or comfy looking as Arthur's.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his hips and Jack saying in a whisper, "Ready to have some fun, Little One."

Merlin froze, instinct warning him that something was not right. "Come on; don't tell me you got this far in life without…"

Someone bellowed, "Jack!" and Merlin felt himself being pushed across the room. He caught the edge of the bed and lost his balance crashing into the wall and everything went black...

-0-0-

Rodick found Sir Martin and brought him up to date with what had transpired and how Gaius wanted him immediately.

The knight followed him to the jousting area. Gaius was pacing up and down in front of his tent and Rodick realised that Merlin was still missing. As he had been making his way over to him, he had been asking castle staff he recognised, pages and squires if they had seen Gaius's assistant but none had except one red-head who said that he had seen him carrying a bridle and following a man in blue.

Gaius told Rodick to go to the stable tent as Merlin liked horses and was maybe hanging around there. No Merlin but one of the grooms remembered seeing a lad trying to manage a destrier's bridle. He didn't know whom he was with or where he was going but the decorations on it seemed to be predominately white and blue.

Gaius realised that any plans for a snooze would never materialise. The horses were all stabled and slowly the tournament field was clearing except for groups of visiting staff who were gathered around bonfires drinking and merrymaking. He had seen Arthur and the squire James making their way back to the castle earlier in the afternoon but he was certain that Merlin hadn't been with them.

Hoping that he would be waiting for him in his chambers, he made his way back to the castle with Martin helping him carry his supplies. He asked one of the guards on duty whose wife he had recently tended if he had by chance noticed his little assistant. However, the man had said that so many people had been in and out that he really had no recollection of the lad.

Gaius sent Sir Rodick to get James, not quite the correct procedure for summoning a squire but Gaius figured that Rodick deserved anything coming his way for misplacing Merlin. The two of them returned together and James said that he had not seen Merlin since noticing Arthur waving at him earlier in the day.

Gaius, once he was dressed for supper, made his way to Arthur's chambers. Wanting to have a word with Charles, he took Rodick with him. He knocked remained outside the door sending Rodick in to request Charles to step outside. Charles was shocked, "Better not let his lordship hear about it as he is stressed enough having to go to the dinner and he keeps telling me that he intends to tell Merlin everything that happens."

Gaius smiled, but it did nothing to appease the chills which seemed to be travelling through his heart. He let Charles return to Arthur and made his way slowly down to the dining room intending to continue mentioning to anyone who would listen that Merlin had gone missing during the jousting and had not yet turned up.

-0-0-

The young man in question had been picked up and dumped on the bed. The knight turned to his servant threatening, "Touch him and your days as my servant are over. I'll toss you out on your ear, regardless of the number of generations that your family has served ours. Now, get out of my sight! I have no further need for you tonight!"

As the servant left, the knight threw a blanket over the boy after ascertaining that he was breathing. Drawing the bed curtains to cut the glare of the sinking sun, he went about getting dressed to attend the Tournament Supper as one of the winners. He glanced back at the bed and thought surely someone would be worried about the lad.

An hour later, Merlin came to, it was dark and he was so very tired. His bed seemed more comfortable than usual and he was warm so he just fell back to sleep dreaming of colourfully decked out horses and lances, courageous knights and lethal weapons.

Arthur finally left the banquet following the award ceremony, he had seen Sir Rupert toasted as the overall winner of the jousting and the pennant would remain in Camelot this year. He saw Prince Reginald accept the trophy for the overall winner of the tournament and take that pennant back to Sherwood. There were so many winners but one that was loudly applauded was Prince Michael, the third and youngest son of King Lludd of Wales.

Arthur decided that when he grew up he would want to be like that young man who was so courageous and well-mannered. He had come second in the jousting quite a coup to place over all the more experienced knights. Michael saw Arthur's interest and had bowed at him as he passed thanking the Crown Prince for his congratulations.

Finally, the king left the banquet hall and all the senior knights with him. Gaius had left the banquet immediately following the meal, determined to continue the search for Merlin. He sent a squire to check his chambers and report back to him. Nothing! The news had gone round the younger knights that the boy was still missing.

Sir Richard came over and asked what exactly had happened and Rodick gave a sign of relief as Gaius said that Merlin had wandered away, from 'someone who was keeping an eye on him' and hadn't been seen since. His name had not come up in the conversation.

"He's probably forgotten the time and is with the horses and grooms. He'll be in your chambers, thirsty and hungry when you return."

The worried look on Sir Richard's face as the father of twin boys around the Merlin's age, brought home to Rodick once again the seriousness of the situation.

-0-0-

The celebration continued well into the morning when the sideboards would be loaded again with food as the serving staff offered breakfast to any guests still awake and hungry. Few of the knights would rise before mid-afternoon when the revelling would start again before the final banquet.

Michael returned to his guest chambers in the royal wing. Hopefully, the lad was still asleep. He was going to have to do something about the Jack situation. The man seemed unable to keep away from young men and boys. This was the last time that he was going to use him as a manservant in any other castle but their own.

He opened the door and went into the chamber, sliding back the bed curtains to see the young boy still curled up on the bed. He touched his neck to find his pulse and the boy's eyes sprang open. "It's alright…it's me. Who are you and where do you live? I think it's high time that you went back to your parents. How's your head? You gave it one almighty bang."

Merlin knew that he had nothing to fear from this young man, he might have been rude about Sir Rupert's winning but he wasn't going to harm him, so he said yawning, "I'm Merlin and I live in the castle."

"I'm Michael. Won't your parents be looking for you?"

Suddenly, Merlin really woke up and realised that Gaius and Rodick didn't know where he was and he started to cry.

"There there! There's no need to cry…we'll find your mother and you'll be fine."

"But I'm not with my mother anymore I'm with Gaius."

The name sounded familiar to the prince. He's been coming here for tournaments since his eldest brother was first competing and suddenly he remembered a broken leg and the kindly court physician who had splinted it and insisted that they stay in the castle until his older brother was able to ride home. "Are you Gaius's grandson?"

He had said the right thing as Merlin chuckled and said that no, his mother was a friend of Gaius and he was staying until the end of the summer. Then his eyes filled up again and he said, "Please, let me go to Gaius now as he will be worried about me and Arthur will also wonder where I am?"

"You're a friend of the crown prince?" Michael asked and Merlin nodded. "You're lucky as he seems a very nice young man."

"He is!" Merlin assured him.

"Well then, let's get you down to Gaius so the prince won't be worried. I don't know my way around but if you take me I'll explain everything which has happened so you won't get into any trouble."

"But, I don't know where we are either. I have never been in this chamber before. Where is it?"

"It's on the royal floor."

"You're royal like the king and Arthur?"

"Well, yes and no, as I am a prince but not an important one."

"Well, I know this floor as Arthur's room is near the stairs and the king is even further along. I must know where I am."

There was a tap at the chamber door and a voice said, "Jack…Sire!" Merlin flinched and almost bolted out of the bed, it hadn't been a nightmare. There was someone called Jack.

Michael said, "Go away! Don't come back until I am dressing for dinner!" He turned to Merlin and said, "It's alright, young man, time you took me down to Gaius. Are you ready?"

Merlin nodded and slipped his hand into the prince's and thought, 'Will Arthur be kind like this when he grows up?'


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : MAGICAL CREATURES**

Merlin flung open the door and raced in. Gaius turned as the youngster barrelled into him, hugging him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get lost…"

Gaius held him and looked over his head at Prince Michael. "Sire, I was so worried about him. He's only seven and a half and not really used to life in a big castle. Wherever did you find him?"

Prince Michael inclined his head towards Merlin letting Gaius know that he would feel better talking without Merlin listening.

Merlin was ravenous having had nothing since the bread and cheese, late afternoon the previous day. Gaius made him a bowl of oatmeal to keep him going until he sent to the kitchen for something more substantial.

"May I eat it outside with Knightly?" he asked and Gaius agreed.

Prince Michael explained how his manservant had noticed the boy wandering around during the jousting and asked him to help him. He also confessed what his manservant had tried to do. "I arrived back and yelled and the chap flung him away. Poor mite, he lost his balance and knocked himself out. I didn't know where he belonged so I left him in the bedchamber on the bed and locked the door.

"I celebrated with the others until dawn and made my way back. He was fast asleep but woke as I checking to see if he was conscious. He's a real charmer. He told me about you and his mother and about Arthur. Is he really his friend?"

Gaius smiled, "Hard to believe but they are friends and I am expecting Arthur to come charging in as soon as he's breakfasted and his manservant finds someone to accompany him here. We're very careful of the prince during Tournament Week, and curtail his freedom. He's just turned ten and in some ways, quite grown up but still a child at heart."

"I'm sorry this happened. Gaius, I don't think he has any idea of what would have happened if I hadn't come back earlier than expected but he might be wary of strangers for a little while.

"I blame myself entirely, I ignored for years gossip and insinuations as my man always laughed it off. I'd see how some of the pages and younger squires would scurry out of his way but I figured he was just brusque with them. It wasn't until I saw your young lad trying to bolt at the sound of his voice that I clued in and everything fell into place."

"...and Merlin hadn't even been a victim." Gaius added sadly thinking of all the other boys.

"I have a lot of guilt at the moment and see no way to make it up to all the boys he interfered with."

Gaius realising that the young prince was truly remorseful for his ignorance said, "You must actively stand up against any other boys being used in the same manner."

"I have no idea how many boys were hurt. I feel sick about the whole thing."

"Now that you know what went on, keep your eyes open and stand up for what you know is right. Not, what is sadly common place in the lives of many pages in residences, royal or otherwise. As a prince, you can get involved in any situation. You will be surprised the number of people who will stand with you. The abusers are thankfully in the minority."

After experiencing Merlin's trying to pull away from even the sound of Jack's voice, Michael had already made a decision. He wouldn't stand for Jack's nonsense any more. As far as he was concerned, he was no longer his manservant and he would also make sure that he no longer, was employed at Caernarfon nor would he have references from him for another job. "I wish I had taken a stand and got rid of the bastard years ago… can I say goodbye to Merlin before I leave?"

Prince Michael walked out into the courtyard and saw Merlin lying on the grass sharing his oatmeal with a rabbit and a myriad of butterflies covering his dark hair like a bejewelled crown. There was something about this lad, he couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason he knew that he was special. "I'm going now, Merlin, I'm tired and I need to get to bed. Thank you for your help, yesterday." He slipped the boy a small silver coin, saying, "Get something nice for yourself and your mother."

Merlin's eyes lit up at the sight of the coin but insisted that he hadn't worked hard enough.

"Take it, you deserve it!"

"Thank you, Sire. Can I see you tomorrow before you leave…?" After a slight pause, Merlin looked directly at him and whispered, "…and thank you for helping me," then he went back to eating his porridge.

The prince turned and came into the court physician's chamber as Arthur burst in yelling, "Merlin, wait till I tell you what happened!" He looked at the prince from Wales and said, "Oh, Michael, I didn't know that you knew Gaius? Have you met my friend Merlin?"

As the prince passed the squire holding the open door, he turned to Arthur said, "Yes, Sire, I have…" Then he nodded at Gaius mouthing, 'Thank you!'

-0-0-

Merlin finally had some bread and cheese and ate an orange which Arthur had brought him as a treat. Arthur kept telling him about the supper, "…and then Sir Rupert stood up and wished me a Happy Birthday and all the knights stood there yelling, 'For the Love of Camelot!' You would have liked it, Merlin!"

Merlin turned to Gaius for confirmation who smiled and said, "That is exactly what happened and Arthur took it very well and bowed accepting their good wishes."

"Weren't you frightened?"

"No. I've heard them do it before. They're awfully loud but it was fun. What did you do yesterday? Did you get to watch any of the jousting?"

"I helped Gaius with the people who got hurt and then I helped Prince Michael's man. Did you know that he had three horses to ride and he came second to Sir Rupert in the jousting? The prince is nice, he brought me back here this morning."

Arthur asked, "Why…?"

Gaius headed off the answer by saying "I only have one patient to see later this morning and then for lunch, I intend to go for a picnic with Sir Martin. Anyone interested in going?"

As one voice, the two boys shouted, "Yes!"

Aubrey the squire said, "Gaius, Charles said to remind you that the prince will be joining His Majesty on the steps, when the contingent of knights from Cumbria leaves this afternoon. We have to be going soon."

Gaius said, "You'll have go to be with your father, Arthur, we will picnic on another day. I promise!"

Merlin asked, "Can I go with Arthur up to his room and then come back when he leaves."

Normally Gaius's answer would have been, 'Yes but be careful!' but today he said, "No! There are still too many visitors in the castle. You can do it another day."

Arthur left with Aubrey and Gaius looked at Merlin. They needed to have a little chat.

"Let's sit outside and Pendragon can join us."

Merlin stood still and the dragon materialised in his arms. Gaius smiled, if only life were as simple.

"Do you have a bump on your head?" asked Gaius once he was seated in the courtyard. Merlin looked a little worried and came over. Gaius felt the back of his skull and Merlin winced.

He remained standing in front of Gaius and said, "I was bad wasn't I Gaius? I should have gone back to you when I lost Rodick. But this man asked me to run a message and I usually do messages for you and Geoffrey so, I did. Then I didn't like him, he had a scary laugh and grabbed at me but then Prince Michael was there and I fell and I woke up in a comfy bed and I was tired so I went back to sleep."

Gaius nodded saying, "It wasn't a sensible thing to do to go off with someone you didn't know but you are all right that is the main thing."

"Why do some people suddenly become creepy? What did he want? He frightened me! I didn't understand what he was talking about. What did he mean, Gaius?" Merlin stopped but feeling that maybe he wasn't going to get an answer, continued, "Prince Michael is nice isn't he? Will I have to see the other man again? The prince really yelled at him, was he going to get into trouble?"

Gaius thought, 'He'd get his comeuppance' but said, "You will not have to see that man again. He will be sent home immediately. Some bad people can be very scary that is why I have rules about where you are allowed to go and with whom."

"Would Arthur have been frightened as he has a sword? Can I have a sword one day? Then he started laughing as Pendragon no longer the centre of attention had climbed up on Gaius's shoulder and was trying to eat his hair.

Gaius pulled Merlin to him hugging him, enabling Pendragon to walk onto Merlin's head and look down into his eyes causing him to go cross-eyed. He smiled, the world could be a worrisome place not only for children but also for the adults who loved and cared for them.

Two days later, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius were on the front steps, waving goodbye to Prince Michael. He was sorry to be leaving as he had enjoyed the tournament and he felt much better after the words which he had had with Gaius. He was not accompanied by his manservant.

-0-0-

One rainy afternoon as Gaius was making up salves and Merlin was playing on the floor, Gaius handed Merlin a book about unicorns. He pretended to be paying attention to his ingredients, however he was watching Merlin whose eyes had almost popped out of his head and whose finger was following the words carefully across the page.

Geoffrey's choice of the book was perfect. The illustrations were beautiful and heart warming and the text could easily be understood by someone of Merlin's reading ability.

Merlin looked up with tear-filled eyes and said, "Gaius, I never knew…"

"Wonderful, aren't they?"

"Have you even seen one? Did it let you touch it? Was it beautiful like in this book? Gaius, I can feel it in here!" and he put his hand to his heart. "Why didn't my Mam tell me about them I could have been looking for them for a long time, all the time when we were coming here?"

Gaius smiled. So many questions for a little boy! He said, "No, Merlin I have never touched one but I did see one. It was during a sad time for me and I was out in the woods and I heard something like a deer stamping its hoof and I looked across the glen to see a unicorn watching me. It made me feel complete again and I accepted my father's and brother's deaths and went home to look after my mother.

"Unicorns stand for purity and grace and they will not let just anyone touch them, the person has to be innocent and pure, that means very, very good. I think that they watch out for people who are in trouble and that they are often around but we just don't see them. Your mother had a lot of things on her mind and maybe she didn't even know about them."

"Can I tell her? I can copy some of these pictures and then she can see what they look like."

"I think that's a lovely idea. She would be very happy to see your drawings. You could even write a few words about them." He left the table and walked to his cupboard finding Merlin a precious piece of foolscap, watching as he started his drawings.

He sat their dreaming thinking to himself that this little boy seated at the table with the sun shining on him and the dust motes playing over his head, could be the one, a unicorn might befriend, even allowing him to lay his hand on its white coat and curl his fingers in its mane.

There was a knock at the door and Gaius was called to the council chamber. He turned and seeing that Merlin was still busy, he said, "Don't leave the chambers. I'll be back before supper but you could put the kettle on to boil once it gets dark. Merlin, are you listening?" and Merlin nodded.

When Gaius returned, the fire was lit and the kettle was on and Merlin was dozing in the chair with Pendragon on his shoulder. Curled up on his lap fast asleep, was a little unicorn. Gaius was worried that someone other than he might have come in.

He said softly, "Merlin, wake up I'm back."

Merlin shifted comfortable in the chair and rubbed his eyes, dislodging Pendragon who also slid to his lap.

He opened his eyes and gave Gaius one of those smiles which Gaius knew he would keep with him until the day he died, absolute love and trust, absolute peace and beyond all, absolute magic.

Shaking his head, Merlin grinned, "I didn't do it purposely but when I sat down she appeared, all by herself. Her name's Grace and Pendragon likes her as well."

All Gaius could think of saying was, "Merlin, remember you must be careful…"

-0-0-

One mid-August morning, a squire came to Gaius and handed him a packet wrapped in linen and addressed to Gaius and Merlin, The Court Physician's Chambers, The Royal Court, Camelot. Merlin was out with Sir Richard on Ghellie as Arthur was having his riding lesson. Today, they were riding over to Castle Farm to see a new horse which the king had bought.

Gaius sat by the fire and carefully opened the packet. It contained two letters, one bulkier than the other and two pairs of socks, one his size and the other just right for Merlin. He smiled, there was going to be a very excited little boy in these chambers this afternoon.

He opened the letter addressed to him and sat down to catch up on Hunith's life.

Dear Gaius,  
This letter if only for you.

I am writing this in late July but don't know when you will receive it.  
I have taken the liberty of enclosing a second letter to you which  
Merlin can read. He's a good reader and will probably want you to  
read the letter I sent him and expect you to share your letter from  
me. He likes to be up on anything which is happening, which by now  
you know.

I arrived safely at my friends and was able to help her with healings  
and confinements. My darling daughter was born two months ago.  
She is beautiful! I am planning to leave her with my friend who only  
has sons. She is thrilled to have a little girl. Gaius, I really can't give  
her the life she deserves. She will be loved and spoiled by her new  
father and the boys.

It breaks my heart realising that I am actually going to leave her  
but it has to be. Please never let on to Merlin about the baby. He  
would be heartbroken that he has a sister whom he will never know.  
That is a secret which you and I will have until the day I die.

I will leave here around Samhain so, could you keep Merlin until mid  
November? I hope he is being obedient and not causing you problems.  
I miss him so much. He's the little star which keeps me going in bad times.

Thank you for your help,  
Hunith.

Gaius reread the letter. He had an extension of about seven weeks on Merlin's time with him He carefully folded the letter and because Merlin if he tried could easily know that there was another letter in the room. He crossed to the fire and lit it. He let it float onto the cinders waiting until the edges browned, and it became crisp and disintegrated. He took a poker and mixed the ashes thoroughly into the wood ash.

He returned to the table, opened his second letter and read what news he would be able to discuss with Merlin. He smiled more omissions than actual lies. He reached for the socks; they would keep his feet warm this winter.

As he heard steps on the stairs, he looked up and Merlin came in grinning. "I cantered and didn't fall off! Sir Richard said that my balance has improved and Ghellie really understands what I am asking her to do." He sighed with satisfaction, relaxing his shoulders. "Do you remember that first day, when I rode bareback? I knew I was going to be able to do it properly. Gaius, isn't this exciting?"

He came over to the table and saw the socks. "Nice socks, Gaius. Have you a girlfriend who knitted socks for you?"

Gaius smiled and handed the second pair to Merlin. "My Mam makes socks like this." He looked up at Gaius through his fringe and said, "Has she come back for me?"

"Not yet! She sent us a packet with socks and two letters."

Tears streamed down Merlin's cheeks and Gaius put an arm around his shoulders as the lad sobbed, "I really thought that maybe she _had_ forgotten us. She's been gone so long. It's not that I don't like being here as I do but I…" he sniffed, "I do love my Mam, you know!"

"Yes, Merlin, I know you do. She is a lovely person and I'm sure, she loves and misses you as much. Let's open our letters and see what she has to say."

They sat side by side in their little courtyard and read the letters. The further Merlin got into the letter, the more his magic became active. Pendragon appeared, followed by Grace, a cloud of butterflies and Gaius had to laugh as he glanced up to see two merlins settle on the high walls. He thought, 'Good thing, I didn't give it to him in public!'

Merlin finished his letter and wiped his eyes. "She didn't forget me for one little moment. Gaius, she really misses me." He held the letter to his heart and closed his eyes and Gaius could hear him softly whispering, "Love you, Mam!"

"Well, Merlin, would you like to see what your mam wrote to me?"

"Could I, Gaius, really? Here, you read mine. We can switch…"

And so they did, Gaius smiled at Hunith's explanation of her absence as her friend really needed help with her new baby and her work as a healer. She reminded Merlin to be good, always obedient and to listen to everything which Gaius told him. She said that she expected he had grown a little and probably needed to have his hair cut! She told him that she would be seeing him in mid-November.

Gaius's letter also contained the dates of her return, her friend's condition and that she hoped that Merlin had made her proud, been obedient and willing to listen to Gaius's advice.

"I do, don't I?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but you do sometimes forget…" He grinned at Merlin and nodded at his magic friends.

"Gaius, did those merlins come just for me? They've never done that before!"

"Well, they have probably been watching over you since you arrival in Camelot and they just wanted to see how happy you were when you received your letter. Come on, it's time we had lunch. We're going to watch Arthur this afternoon as he has his first lesson with a bow and arrow."

"May I wear my socks to bed tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Mind you, you feet will be very hot."

"Are you going to wear yours?"

"I might put them on this evening when I'm sitting in front of the fire. They're a mighty fine pair of socks."

Merlin agreed, "Can I write back to my Mam? Do you have her address?"

"Yes, I have the name of her friend and the village. We don't know how long it will take to get there but you've got three months before you leave so maybe tomorrow you could start a letter to her."

"Can I draw Grace for her?"

"Certainly, I think she's like that but tell her to keep it a secret!"

"Oh, Gaius…" said Merlin laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : DEATH IN THE AFTERNOON**

Merlin was spending more time in the library as Arthur was being tutored by Sir Martin. Martin often told Gaius, that he only wished that Arthur had as much interest in his studies as Merlin had. Martin had set him up with paper and a real quill pen and encouraged his to improve his printing by asking him to draw a picture and then write a few words about it. He was permitted to copy pictures from books or use his imagination.

Gaius was pleased to learn that Merlin tended to copy pictures. When he had mentioned it to him, Merlin had said very serioussly, "Gaius, you know, I have to be very careful. Remember?"

One day when Arthur was proving to be difficult and thick, a voice from the corner said, "Arthur, I'm working over here on something different but even I know that thirty knights having three meals a day, would eat ninety meals.

Arthur glared at him and said, "You're showing off, Merlin."

"I'm not, I was just putting you out of your misery…"

Martin smiled as Merlin said, "Arthur, draw the story about the question and I know you'd be able to answer it." Merlin walked over with some paper, sat beside the prince and said, "All right, Martin, give us a hard question and we'll answer it together."

"Alright, boys, there are twenty squires. How many horses will they need if each of the boys gets to share a horse with another boy?"

This was beyond Arthur but Merlin said, "Where are the boys going?"

Martin laughed saying, "Out camping!"

"Arthur, pay attention! Watch!" Merlin proceeded to draw two stick figures holding hands and then had Arthur do the same, until there were a total of twenty stick boys. "Now, you have to draw a horse for each pair of boys…"

Arthur had to draw four horses before he got the idea.

He jumped up, yelling, "Ten horses, Martin, ten horses with two boys makes twenty boys. They needed ten horses," and he jumped on Merlin pulling him to the floor, pounding him in the arm, saying, "I did it!"

Martin leaned over and pulled him off Merlin who climbed back onto his chair. He gave Merlin the thumbs up and said, "Very good, Arthur!"

"O.K. I'm ready for another one…"

"The maid servant visited four royal chambers and changed four beds. How many sheets did she take to the laundry?" asked his tutor.

Merlin whispered, "Arthur draw four beds and then figure how many sheets are on are each bed."

Arthur was stuck, he got only four sheets.

Martin said, "I think you need a little hint. Doesn't he, Merlin?"

Merlin agreed and said, "When you get into bed what do you lie on?"

Arthur replied, "A sheet..."

"Very well, what do you pull over yourself when you lie in bed?"

"I know the answer, Martin, each bed had two sheets so she had eight sheets."

"That's a lot of sheets for a maid to carry, isn't it?" Merlin muttered.

Arthur said, "It's not real, they're only drawings of sheets! Anyway, maids have to work hard because they are not important." This statement was greeted with absolute silence and Arthur realised that once again, he'd said something wrong and upset Merlin.

Merlin stood up saying, "Thank you, Martin, I had a fun morning but I'm going now." He left without glancing at Arthur who sat there mortified.

"Arthur, I think you need to apologise for what you said. Maids and menservants are very important; they look after our clothes and food. The castle wouldn't be a nice place to live in without them."

"But, he won't want to talk to me now. He doesn't like it when I call people peasants or say that they are not worth anything."

"I hope that you don't say that in front of other people. You are the crown prince and people listen to whatever you say."

"My father says it!"

"Arthur, if your father said that the sky was green, would you say the same?"

Laughing, Arthur said, "No, because it isn't!"

"Then you have no need to repeat everything which the king says especially if by saying it, it makes your friend upset."

Arthur dropped his head and knew that Sir Martin was right. Merlin wasn't even a servant, yet he was very important.

Martin continued, "…and, he's been very kind helping you with your arithmetic this morning. Why don't you find him after lunch? Thank him for his help and say that you are sorry for your 'maid' comment. If I know Merlin, he'll accept what you say and then you'll be friends again."

Arthur left happily that is what he would do and he was sure that Merlin would forgive him and talk to him again.

Merlin was subdued at lunch. He hardly mentioned his morning with Arthur. "Had a falling out with Arthur?" Gaius asked.

"Not really, but he was rude about a maid. It doesn't feel right when he speaks like that. He's not fooling, I know that deep down he really feels as if they are the lowest of the low. He dropped his head and said with a little heart-rending sigh, "But I don't think that he thinks that they are as low as peasants!"

Gaius was getting upset. If Arthur was going to hurt Merlin with insensitive statements, then he would have to step in and curtail their time together. He was not going to put Merlin in any position where he was bullied even mentally. It was unacceptable!

Gaius was about to tell Merlin exactly that when there was a quiet knock on the door and Arthur's head peeked around it.

"May I come in Gaius?" Arthur said, glancing sheepishly at Merlin.

"You may! Is there something you wanted, Arthur?"

Arthur felt uncomfortable as had a feeling that Gaius knew exactly why he was there. "Can I talk to Merlin by himself?"

"Oh, I'm sure that anything you have to say to Merlin, you can say in front of me. Don't you?" Gaius glanced at Merlin who was studying the cracks in the wooden table.

Arthur stood still. Saying sorry in front of Gaius was going to be harder but he had to say it as he felt awful inside. "I was wrong this morning when I said that the maids are not important. I know what the maids do and Martin made me see that we really need them." He glanced at Merlin who wouldn't look at him. He hadn't bargained for this. Since he had learned to apologise, Merlin usually happily accepted it and then they were friends again.

He coughed and continued, not thinking what he was saying just allowing the words to come out as if it were only Merlin present. "Merlin, I wasn't talking about you." Arthur's voice was quieter and had a quiver to it. "You are very important. I think of you like me…not a prince but like me all the same. Merlin, I would fight anyone who said anything nasty about you."

"Then you'd be in double trouble!" said a little voice.

Gaius realised that his help was not needed so he reached for his mortar and pestle.

"I don't care that you came from a little village; I just care that you came to Camelot. Merlin, don't walk away from me like that, you hurt and frightened me. What would have happened if you had just kept going and had gone home? I don't even know where you live."

"Arthur, one day I will be going home and you won't be able to follow me, you know that. My Mam is coming after Samhain and I will go with her."

"Do you have to?"

"I want to!"

Arthur stared at his only real friend and Merlin lifted his head saying, "Arthur, I've had a lovely time here but I don't belong here, I belong at home."

Arthur was not the only person in the room who heard those words and felt upset. Gaius suddenly said, "I forgot to tell you but I have to go up to the turrets today and was wondering if someone might like to go with me."

The boys excitedly jumped around. Visits to the turrets and their walkways were rare and a treat for anyone.

"Both of you, go tell Charles where we are going and I'll get this finished while you are gone."

Two very excited boys left the room, Merlin pulling Arthur after him. Gaius kept working thinking that he was going to be sad to loose Merlin but worried that another young person in Camelot would also be gravely affected by the separation.

It was an extremely clear day and the three of them could see for miles. Arthur asked in which direction Merlin's village lay. Gaius showed him explaining that it would take two days at least to reach there and it wasn't even in the kingdom of Camelot.

"So, my father is not your king?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. This was all beyond him; he knew of no other kings.

Gaius proceeded to give a very short history lesson and both of the boys were intrigued. Arthur settled the whole thing by declaring, "Don't worry, when I am king, Merlin, I will claim your village and make it part of Camelot and then…"

"You will be my King!" Merlin finished with a big grin.

Arthur added, "…and you will still be my best friend." Then he paused at looked at the younger boy, "That is if you still wanted to …"

"…of course, I would! I will be your bestest friend forever and we can live here with Gaius happily every after."

That settled, Arthur wanted to know if trees could grow as high as the turrets where they now were standing…

-0-0-

Soon all the squires who had gone away on summer holidays were back and Merlin watched as a new group of young pages even younger than he was, arrived. Some of the older pages were now squires. Merlin knew that one day, Arthur would start to train with the squires but at the moment he still had his training alone.

Merlin was fascinated by the weapons which Arthur got to play with. He loved sitting quietly watching his lessons. One day, his archery tutor suggested that Arthur go hunting to test his prowess in the field. Merlin dashed into Gaius's chamber begging permission to go along as Sir Max had suggested. He would not have any weapon but could come along with Sir Aislin. Gaius gave his permission on the understanding that Merlin obey the staff accompanying the knights and Arthur and not wander away by himself.

The day dawned clear and dry. They left early and walked to nearby woods and waited. Nothing seemed to happen for the longest time and then Merlin noticed that Sir Max and Arthur both had their arrows notched and bows drawn. Twang, the arrows flew. There was a thrashing in the bracken Arthur and Sir Max walked quickly to the area together and Sir Max knelt and took out his knife and the thrashing stopped. Everybody was congratulating the prince on his first major kill.

Arthur looked for Merlin, with a proud grin on his face. "Come and see what I killed."

Merlin walked over and glanced down at the young deer, pierced by two arrows and with a dribble of blood at the corner of its mouth. He stared in horror. Arthur had killed something big. Something that one minute had been alive and enjoying life and which was now being gutted prior to being strung up on a pole and carried back to the castle. He pulled back, Sir Aislin noticed and said, "Your first hunt?"

Merlin nodded, tears in his eyes. Aislin put an arm around his shoulder and said. "It didn't really suffer, that was why Sir Max shot as well just in case Arthur only wounded it. The meat will go to the castle kitchens. Have you congratulated Arthur yet?"

Merlin dropped his head and shook it. "I don't think, I can…"

With his hand still on Merlin's shoulder, Aislin said, "We'll do it together. This is a very important day for Arthur, he is only ten and it was his first deer hunt."

Merlin whispered, "I didn't know he was going to kill anything…"

…and Aislin smiled, remembering his first hunt and the nightmares which had followed.

Gaius for some reason was not surprised at their different attitudes about the hunting excursion. Arthur was full of himself. His father had been very impressed and once the meat was hung, it would be served at the royal table.

Merlin was very subdued, Gaius realised that he was happy because Arthur was so happy but not impressed by the celebration. He confided later, "I was having a nice time until the deer was killed. It didn't deserve to die, Gaius, it had done nothing wrong."

Gaius had explained that just as in Ealdor people needed to eat. People in the castle also needed to eat and the castle huntsmen hunted the deer and boar which roamed the woods in this area. He hoped that Merlin would learn to accept hunting as he knew that it was held in high esteem by Arthur who was already looking forward to the autumn's hunts to provide food for the castle over winter.

-0-0-

"Gaius?" said Merlin one morning in late August, as they collected herbs in Gaius's plot in the kitchen gardens.

"Yes, Merlin…"

"Gaius, I like Arthur and I think he likes me."

"I'm sure he does."

And Gaius's heart dropped as Merlin continued, "I think it's time to tell him all about me. Don't you, Gaius? I don't think he'd be cross, I think he would find it funny and then he could play with Pendragon and maybe Grace. Well, maybe not Grace as she won't let anyone else touch her. I told her that you were my friend but she tries to hide if you come too close."

He looked directly at Gaius as he said, "Can I tell him, Gaius, please?"

Gaius stopped what he was doing and took Merlin by the hand and walked over to the little bench near the fishponds. "Merlin, no matter how much Arthur likes you, it is too dangerous to tell him about your magic. He mightn't mean to but he might by accident talk to someone about Pendragon."

"But he's grown up a lot recently. He doesn't lose his temper as much and can even control himself when he fails at something. He wouldn't tell anyone if I asked him not to…if I made him see how important it was to keep it a secret."

"It might just slip out. Someone might hear and thinking that it was an invisible friend, they might laughingly tell Uther, not to be mean but just to show how cute Arthur was and Uther wouldn't be pleased. He would be cross to think that Arthur thought about dragons. He might be cross enough to have Arthur disciplined."

"Like in whipping, Gaius?"

"Yes, like in whipping…Arthur might cry as he was frightened and not meaning to, might tell his father that the dragon belongs to you…and Uther being so cross, might come here and yell at you and even take you away from me."

"I wouldn't like that, Gaius, would I?"

"No, I don't think you would. That is why we have to be very careful about Pendragon and Grace."

"But, what about Knightly?"

"Well, he's alright because Uther knows all about rabbits and they don't make him cross."

"It's sad, Gaius, as I really want to share with Arthur. I'm full of so many things and I can't even tell him. It makes me feel as if I am lying by not sharing the parts about my magic." Merlin dropped his head; he really did feel guilty. It upset him to keep such an important and exciting secret from his best friend.

Gaius waited in silence, he knew it would be Merlin's decision yet the boy needed to listen to him as he tried to impress upon him the dangers of playing with magic in Camelot. He thought, 'Please, God! One day, it might be different. He knew when he allowed his own magic to surface, he felt enlightened. He could imagine how it must feel for someone as powerful as Merlin; it was second nature to him, part of his very essence.

He was interrupted by a voice saying, "How about butterflies? I like butterflies could I let Arthur see me make them appear and we could play with them? The king must know all about butterflies, doesn't he? You know, Gaius, when they fly around me and land on my hair, they whisper Arthur's name to me."

Gaius's heart went out to the youngster. To have so many wonderful things in his life which he must keep secret. Yet, he was mortally afraid of Uther where magic was concerned. He said, "Merlin, you can tell me and your Mam, all about your life. But please, don't tell anyone else! Promise me?"

A subdued Merlin nodded and a big dragonfly flew by, hesitated, came back and perched on Gaius's hand.

Merlin grinned and Gaius put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to him and said, "Merlin of Ealdor, you bring so much joy to an old man."

"Who?"

"Me!"

"Gaius, you're not old! Pendragon told me that you will be here for many a year, even when I come back when I'm all grown up!"

Gaius smiled to himself and said, "Nothing would make me happier, Merlin, than have you come back one day."

"Do you think, Arthur will still be here as well?

"I'm sure he will …"

"Well, maybe I'll tell him then, Gaius?"

Gaius looked down into the grinning face and said, "Merlin…!"

-0-0-

A nasty sickness was going through the castle. Gaius was kept busy and Merlin accompanied him on most of his calls. Very early one morning, there was a knock on the physician's door as a squire arrived asking that Gaius got to Prince Arthur's chambers as Charles wanted to see him immediately.

Without waking Merlin who hadn't gone to bed much earlier than midnight, Gaius quietly collected a few things and went to the royal chambers. Charles met him at the door, "He's vomited three times since the midnight watch and he's burning up! It came on so quickly, I'm worried…"

Gaius made his way to the bed were the feverish boy lay. Charles had sent for Libby and she was wringing out cold wet towels and placing them on Arthur's forehead and wiping his chest, arms and legs. Gaius could see that she was worried. They had lost one page over the last week and two elderly retainers.

Arthur's bedding had been changed twice and he lay twitching and moaning. Gaius knew that the fever had not broken and seemed to be getting worse. He was worried about heart damage. Arthur started thrashing; Charles stepping in to hold his ankles so that he wouldn't hurt himself or one of them.

Gaius watched realising that the next couple of hours were crucial. If the fever abated, Arthur would survive, if not…how long could his heart hold out? He had Charles hold Arthur's head still and dripped four drops of a yarrow infusion to encourage the sweating. Gaius knew that the fever was a sign that Arthur's body was fighting the disease, slowly sweating out the toxins from his body.

Charles called for servants to prepare a lukewarm bath and Arthur was carried to it and placed in it. Gauis had added some oil of mint and a little ginger. Arthur was no longer twitching, he had calmed. When the water had noticeably cooled, Gaius nodded and Charles wrapped Arthur in bath linens and carried him back to his freshly made bed. Libby kept talking quietly to him and holding cold towels to his forehead.

Gaius sat down and waited. Just before dawn, Arthur moaned and said distinctly, "Merlin? I need you, now!" then carried on a non-sensical conversation before settling down. Gaius checked him and realised that the fever had broken.

There was a tap at the door and Charles opened it to let in a half-dressed Merlin. He walked to the bed, then saw Gaius, he crossed over to him and said shivering, "Arthur woke me up…is he alright?"

Gaius grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the little boy and whispered, "Yes, Merlin, he is going to be fine but he is very tired so you can't speak to him just yet as he is now asleep."

Merlin had on no shoes, so Gaius pulled him onto his lap and held him. Soon his head was nodding and he fell fast asleep. The sun was peeping over the roof opposite Arthur's bedchamber when Charles suggested, "Put Merlin on the other side of the bed, there's plenty of room. Your arms must be tired holding him."

Gaius walked over and put the blanket wrapped boy on the prince's bed and Libby covered him up with another blanket, brushing the fringe out of his eyes. She said, "I'll go and get some food for you and Gaius and something for Merlin when he wakes up."

By mid morning Arthur had stirred and opened his eyes. He was thirsty so Charles let him sip some sweetened apple juice. Merlin was still fast asleep.

Gaius said, "How do you feel, Arthur? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I was really sick, all over the sheets and the blankets and then I got really hot and sweaty and then I don't remember anything else."

"Do you feel hungry?"

"No… but I'm still thirsty."

Merlin chose that moment to stretch and Arthur turned surprised that he had a bedmate. He looked at Gaius and whispered, "So he came…he heard me!"

Gaius smiled, sure that it was coincidental but not absolutely certain, knowing he'd have to have a chat with Merlin first. He said, "Here, Arthur, drink some more juice." Charles pulled Arthur higher up in the bed and gave him an extra pillow and he was able to hold the mug himself.

He kept glancing at Merlin, smiling and then he patted him on the head. "Merlin, wake up! It's me, I feel much better…"

Merlin never the easiest to wake up tried to burrow himself into Arthur's side. Arthur giggled and told Gaius seriously, "Glad it wasn't Merlin who had a fever, as there wouldn't have been any room for me on his cot, would there?"

Gaius agreed that there would not have been and stroked Merlin's head to wake him up. He opened his eyes and saw Gaius and smiled. "I am so comfy!" Then he realised that the stone walls of his chamber were not there but instead tapestried walls and bed curtains. He pushed himself up on his elbows, his eyes wide and turned seeing Arthur beside him smiling and everything became clear and he let himself fall back on the bed saying, "You're better!"

Libby arrived with food and Arthur decided that if Merlin was going to eat he would as well but he pleaded with Charles that they both be allowed to eat in bed. Charles checked with Gaius and he nodded. After breakfast, Libby went down to the physician's chamber and brought clothes which Merlin in his haste, had forgotten to put on.

Arthur would be spending the day in bed on Gaius's orders. Merlin got up and dressed and then returned to sit next to Arthur as he had a nap. Lunch was served in bed and Merlin decided that bed was the best place to have a picnic, as it was comfy to sit on and there were no stones or roots…Arthur agreed!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : A CAMPING WE WILL GO**

Gaius had suggested to Sir Richard that as Merlin would be leaving soon, another boy should join Arthur in his riding lessons. They had decided to approach Sir Rupert to see if his son Rudyard currently a page, might join Arthur and Merlin.

Gaius was slightly worried about Merlin's departure. Both Martin and he had added another boy to Arthur's lessons in the library. They had chosen a seemingly quiet soul of nine years old, called Caedrick, son of Lord Brendan but joined with Arthur and Merlin, he quickly blossomed into someone to be contended with.

Merlin, the youngest of the three was impressed. Within the first fortnight he told Gaius, "He is awfully clever and really funny. He even had Martin laughing." He paused, considering something and looked directly at Gaius and said sadly, "I don't think Arthur would miss me anymore if I wasn't in the library every morning."

"Merlin, you know he would, Arthur just needs to learn how to get along with other boys, so he will have…"

Merlin interrupted him, "…someone to hang around with once I am gone? I know, I like both Caedrick and Rudyard but it still makes me a little sad."

Gaius knew that introducing more boys to Arthur's circle had been necessary but his heart went out to the almost eight year old. Arthur had done so well since Merlin had arrived that even Uther had commented upon it privately to Gaius, "Good job you did with my boy, can almost tolerate him now!" Gaius had cringed…

And so it came to pass that as Merlin's birthday was in October, Gaius arranged a special treat. Charles had notified a young manservant called Humphrey that he would be working for the prince for three days.

Gaius had asked permission of Sirs Rupert and Brendan that their sons be excused from school and training.

Merlin had been delivering tonics one afternoon and Arthur and Charles had dropped by the physician's chambers. Charles took a seat, Gaius smiled and said, "Arthur, Merlin's birthday is next week. Charles and I thought it might be nice to do something fun before his mother comes to take him home."

Arthur's face fell, Gaius kept mentioning Merlin's leaving but he knew that he had no intention of letting him go as he would speak to his father himself and as the prince, insist that Merlin remain in Camelot. He however, listened carefully to what Gaius was proposing.

Arthur's eyes grew wide and he grinned. Charles nodded and smiled and Arthur jumped out of his chair and hugged Gaius. They were going to camp overnight for two nights, just Merlin and he, Rudyard and Caedrick to celebrate Merlin's birthday…in the woods…by themselves, well, sort of by themselves as Gaius had explained that they would need to have knights, a manservant and probably a groom with them.

"Wait, till I tell Merlin, he'll be so surprised!"

"Arthur, we're not going to let on until everything is arranged," said Charles. "You'll have to keep it a secret!"

Poor Arthur, the secret kept bubbling in his mind and on so many occasions, he'd look at Merlin and grin and Merlin unsuspecting as he was, would happily grin back and Arthur would laugh. "You won't believe the plan," said Arthur sitting on the steps in front of the castle. He punched Merlin in the arm and added, "…but can't tell you as sorry, it's a secret!"

He had decided that he wanted to give Merlin a present for his birthday as Merlin had given him one. Arthur was no artist and didn't think that a drawing would be very good, so he went to chat with Gaius.

"Can you think of something that I could give to Merlin which he would really like? I could get my father to give him all new clothes or even his own horse, he'd like that I know…"

"Well," said Gaius. "Maybe in his village, he'd not have an occasion to wear expensive clothes. He wouldn't be able to accept a horse as he would have nowhere to keep it; horses eat oats and Merlin's mother couldn't afford to spare any of their oats for the horse. Let's think of something else…"

By the time, Merlin walked in with a basket of mushrooms and roots, they had decided. Arthur could give Merlin something very special. He would however, have to ask permission of Sir Geoffrey but it was decided that for Merlin's birthday he would receive a book on dragons. Arthur wasn't convinced that a book would be a great present but Gaius had assured him that Merlin would be thrilled.

Merlin looked at both of their faces and knew that they had been talking about him. Arthur just patted him on the head and Merlin pulled away, laughing. "You're both up to something, I know! Arthur is always grinning and bursting to say something and Gaius, you get a far-away look on your face sometimes…"

"Can't we tell him now? It's almost ready. He'll have to know one day and we'd have the fun of talking about it, the whole time."

Gaius nodded and Arthur burst into a very confusing story about Sir Geoffrey's woods, a man called Humphrey and bedrolls. Merlin stood there confused until Gaius explained everything. "Merlin, to celebrate your birthday, Arthur has invited you to go camping with him. Caedrick and Rudyard will also be going. There is a small hunting lodge near Sir Geoffrey's parents' home and you will be staying there. Humphrey, a young manservant will go with you and naturally, you will be sleeping rough so you will need bedrolls. Is that easier to understand?"

"But I don't have one, I just sleep on the ground."

"We'll get some from the knights, they always have them." Arthur suggested. But Charles assured both of them, that he would see that they had bedrolls of their own as would the other boys.

Merlin was surprised that anything special was being done for him. He knew about birthdays but usually his Mam just kissed him and wished him a happy day and sometimes there was chicken for supper and flowers on the table. He came back to the present with Arthur saying, "…and that is not all!" Gaius had glared at Arthur and he had shut up.

"When do we go?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Do you think, Gaius, that Sir Richard would let me ride Ghellie?"

"Of course, he will!" said Arthur, laughing, "You can't very well run along behind me can you?"

A not really unpleasant shiver ran up Merlin's spine; a feeling that what Arthur had joked about would come to pass in the distant future. He immediately forgot about it as it was unimportant. After all, they were going camping…

-0-0-

The plan was simple; Sirs Rodick and Bryn, both newly invested would accompany them as well as Sir Leon as Master of the Outing. Humphrey would take care of the boys' needs; the groom Aric would be responsible for horses. Behind the scenes, food would be delivered to the hunting lodge earlier in the day and unknown to the boys, because the crown prince was present there would be guards strategically located in the area.

The day dawned fair and misty. There was a crispness in the air and some leaves already carpeted the ground.

After a hearty breakfast, they assembled in the courtyard where all their bedrolls had been piled by Humphrey. Grooms arrived with horses and the boys helped tie bedrolls, containing a change of clothes in case of rain, behind their horses' saddles. They were given a waterskin each, to buckle on their saddles and a saddle bag with a snack for their lunchtime stopover. There was much excitement but finally everyone was sorted out and goodbyes had been said.

Uther appeared briefly beside Gaius as the little group left the courtyard. "He's growing up, Sire!" said Gaius as Arthur riding beside Leon led the way under the portcullis.

Merlin turned and grinned at Gaius before disappearing from view. Gaius realised that this would be happening again, sooner than he wanted to consider.

The little group made their way on the approximately three hour trip to the estate of Yewdene, which belonged to the Monmouth family. They left the regular track and turned into the dark woods following ancient hunting trails. They spooked a couple of deer but Merlin was more interested looking for unicorns.

"I'm coming back to hunt here in the future," stated Arthur, the experienced, kingdom renowned hunter.

To be shot down by Caedrick who added., "Well, after you get permission from Sir Geoffrey's family to hunt their land."

"Don't be silly," said Rudd tuning in, "This is still Camelot so if Arthur wishes to hunt here, he just has to tell them, not ask. Isn't that right, Sir Leon?"

"Well, technically all the game in the kingdom belongs to the king but it would be good manners to mention that you would like to hunt on their land and I'm sure Lord and Lady Monmouth would be only too thrilled to let Prince Arthur hunt here."

Arthur turned to give Caedrick a so-there look! Suddenly a pheasant flew up in front of his horse and the world renowned rider had to grab his pommel not to overbalance and fall off. Merlin giggled.

"You're quiet Merlin," said Leon, "You alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Sir Leon! I'm having a lovely time."

Leon smiled, he was another of the knights who had fallen under the spell of the nearly eight year old who had tamed a rebellious and quite obnoxious prince. Arthur turned to Merlin and smiled happily. He knew it would be fun to go camping. This would be his first time away from the castle overnight and he had his best friend with him so it was even better as they would be able to talk about it afterwards.

Sir Rodick was the first to notice the hunting lodge. Merlin was surprised as it was really only a large, stone-walled cottage surrounded by trees, with a lean-to for the horses. To him, it looked like home and already he was happy that he had come with Arthur.

Arthur was shocked, it looked quite small and very dark and the trees seemed to dwarf it. "Will there be enough room for all of us?"

Leon nodded, saying, "Yes! But as we are camping, we'll be sleeping outside unless it is raining."

Merlin had the feeling that Arthur and Rudd would have preferred being tucked up inside. He didn't care as many times when it was too hot to sleep in the cottage his Mam had allowed him to curl up outside their front door. It was fun as Knightly would join him. One morning, one of his neighbours noticing the black and white rabbit had mentioned that it would soon be ready for the stew pot. After that, he had become more careful when he allowed Knightly to join him.

The groom had all the horses settled and Rodick wanted to know if anyone was interested in laying some traps for rabbits for supper tomorrow.

Caedrick said, "I know how to set traps, I'll go with you."

Not to be outdone, Arthur agreed; so off they went with Rodick to set some traps.

Bryn asked if anyone would like to go and check the stream, to see if they could get some fish. Rudd shook his head, he said that he would rather stay with Leon. Now, Merlin who hated hunting and killing things, liked trying to catch fish. He was actually quite gifted at it as he had patience.

Bryn and he went off and Merlin found a place where the river bank was flat with a good overhang and he lay down. Bryn smiled and sat watching him. Merlin turned his hand up so that his fingers made an open cup and waited, he let a few fish swim over his hands and then when the next one did the same, he slipped his finger into its gills and swung it up on the bank where it lay thrashing. Bryn quickly dispatched it and congratulated him.

"In a minute, the others will settle and I'll try to get another one. Why don't you try as well? There are lots of them down here."

Sir Bryn knelt on the bank watching how Merlin shaped his hand and remained very still. He had heard the gamekeepers talk about tickling trout but he had never experienced it. Merlin caught two more fish then lay down beside Bryn and held his hand in place. "Did you feel that one?" he asked. Bryn nodded…

"Next time, close you hand and swing it out of the water, over your shoulder and the fish should land on the bank."

But it didn't, it flipped doing a somersault and fell back into the stream. Merlin grinned and mimicked Gaius by saying, "Very good, you almost had it. Try again…" Bryn did and on his fourth try, one landed on the bank and Merlin grabbed it before it flopped back in the river. He persisted and landed another one all by himself.

Merlin was the winner, seven to two but Bryn was thrilled. Merlin said, "Bryn, you should keep practising. Gaius always says to keep practising as practise makes perfect, or something like that!"

Bryn said, "Well, if I need lessons, I'll know to come to Merlin, the Master of the Fish!"

Merlin giggled and asked for a knife to gut the fish. In Bryn's mind, he could understand how this little boy had captivated Gaius and Arthur and he admitted to himself, half of the knights and the household staff. They returned to the hunting lodge, a stick between them holding nine, good-sized trout for supper.

Arthur was a little put out, Merlin was getting all the praise and he and Caedrick wouldn't know if any rabbits had been caught until they visited their traps the following morning. However, Merlin looked up at him with an expectant smile. Arthur leant over and patted him on the back, telling Merlin that he had done a good job. "You, too!" he said grinning slyly at Bryn who stood admiring his two trout. Bryn laughed good naturedly.

Leon got everyone organised and sent them off in pairs with a knight escort to collect fir boughs to lie on.

He then helped Humphrey and the groom collect wood and by the times the boys returned, the fire was blazing, making a welcoming beacon in the dark woods.

Humphrey had checked the supplies which had been delivered and he chose a vegetable stew to complement Merlin's catch. There was bread. The boys would drink water or juice but the cook had included some stoppered stone containers of ale for the adults. There was also a selection of fruits. The cook had been generous and there was also ham and more vegetable should the rabbit trappers be unsuccessful.

Humphrey skewered the trout on sticks and balanced them over the fire. Any leftover fish could be had for breakfast tomorrow. As the boys returned, they gathered around the fire admiring Humphrey's work. Three fallen logs were drawn around the fire so they could sit on them as they ate.

It was getting darker and Leon smiled to see Arthur sitting next to Merlin. Gaius was not going to be the only one to miss his young assistant.

"Merlin, could you get the plates?" said Humphrey and Rudd stood up to go with Merlin.

Rudd came out of the lodge and said, "Merlin wants to know if you want the mugs?"

"Yes please!" said Humphrey so Caedrick went to help them, Arthur just sat staring into the fire.

Supper was a great success. All the fish was finished and Merlin took the skin and bones to go and bury them in the woods but Arthur suggested that instead they should be burned. Merlin looked at Leon who nodded and Merlin gave Arthur the pewter plate and he threw the leftovers into the fire. They crackled and smoked and everyone decided that it might have been better to bury them after all.

Humphrey took all the pots and plates to a stream and cleaned them.

Leon in the meantime, laid down the rules for sleeping. They would sleep with their feet to the fire. If they had to get up during the night, they were to wake either Humphrey or him as he couldn't have them wandering off in the woods and getting lost. They would sleep in all their clothes but they should remove their boots and put them near their heads.

If it started to rain, he would wake them up and they would go into the lodge. He checked that the boys understood the rules. It was a big responsibility being in charge of the crown prince for three days and he didn't want to make a mess of it. He told them to choose someone to sleep next to and Arthur chose Merlin and Rudd chose Caedrick so that worked out fine.

The adults rolled the logs back to make enough room for bedrolls. They put their extras clothes in the lodge and settled. Leon put his bedroll on Arthur's right. Rodick would be on Merlin's left and Rudd's right and Bryn slept beside Caedrick and Humphrey. The groom opted to sleep closer to the horses.

When everyone was ready to retire, the boys couldn't sleep. They whispered to each other and Leon laughed to hear Merlin saying, "Arthur, are you sure you are comfortable? Try to get a good night's sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep, I want to stay up all night as Charles isn't here and he can't force me to go to bed!"

"Well," Merlin said, "I am going to sleep as Gaius says that growing bodies need plenty of sleep."

"Merlin, you could sleep all year and you wouldn't be as tall as I am."

"I will be, one day, as I intend to grow taller than you are. Anyway, you are two years older than I am."

"Well, not really, as I had my birthday in the summer and you will have your birthday soon and then you will be eight while I am ten and a little bit."

"Oh, that's right so then you won't be able to boss me around as I will be almost the same age as you. Ouch! Arthur, that hurt you pinched me…"

Leon intervened with, "Alright the two of you, settle or you'll still be asleep by noon tomorrow. Goodnight Arthur!"

Arthur said, "Goodnight, Leon! Goodnight, Merlin!" But there was no answer as Merlin had already fallen asleep.

-0-0-

They woke to the sun shining in the branches. Merlin put his head up and saw Humphrey was already up preparing food.

Arthur as Leon had predicted didn't want to get up. So they left him lying there and had breakfast of oatmeal and fruit. They then collected up the bedrolls and put them in the lodge. Merlin went over to Arthur and said in his best Charles' voice, "Sire, get out of bed, this minute!

Arthur turned over and pulled the blanket over his head as Merlin grabbed it and pulled it off him. "Get off, Merlin!" was Arthur's response.

"Fine, we are all ready to go exploring but you will have to stay with Humphrey and Aric.

Arthur opened both eyes and said, "Exploring?"

"Well, you missed all that Rodick told us."

Arthur was on his feet in a second and said that he was ready to go. Leon however insisted that he had some oatmeal and some apple juice. His breakfast finished, Arthur walked with Rudd as Merlin was with Rodick. Bryn and Caedrick brought up the rear. Leon was following Geoffrey's map to the surprise.

"Rodick?" Merlin asked, "Do you have any pains from your accident? Were you sad at not being able to compete in the tournament? Will you do jousting next year?" Merlin stopped dead as he realised that even if Rodick were jousting, he would not see him as he would no longer be in Camelot.

Rodick stopped too and said, "Merlin, are you alright?

"Yes, but I won't be here for next year's tournament. My Mam is coming to get me in November."

"I'm sure, you will come back one day and I promise I will try hard to win the jousting that year." Merlin smiled.

"So", Arthur said to Rudd, "Where are we going?"

Rudd was a little shy. He wasn't used to being with the crown prince, only during riding lessons. He mumbled, "We are going to explore some caves and climb a mountain."

"I don't see any mountains around here."

"Well, maybe a high hill?" said Rudd a little flustered and Arthur punched him in the arm and smiled. He liked Sir Rupert's son.

They walked for about an hour, taking lots of rests and looking for rabbits because the crown prince had a one track mind. Merlin was jogging after them to catch up as he had found a salamander and couldn't take it with him as it mightn't have been able to find its way back home. So, he had had to stop to watch it.

"Come on, Merlin! Aren't your legs long enough to keep up with us!" Leon frowned slightly at Arthur, who then said, "Don't worry, I'll wait for you." He glanced up at Leon who smiled and nodded.

Finally, they reached a hill and they climbed halfway, looking for a narrow path between boulders. Bryn kept checking the map which Sir Geoffrey had given Leon. "Here it is, we keep going straight ahead," he said.

They did so and could hear a waterfall. They looked up and could see it above them. They started to descend and found a cave, coming out into a little glen with a pond and the waterfall splashing into it. "It's one hundred feet tall," said Arthur quite impressed.

Bryn checked the map and told them that Sir Geoffrey had written that it was closer to thirty. They sat on the rocks and watched the rainbows in the spray. "Are they magic?" Rudd asked.

Merlin froze, he was sure that he hadn't made any rainbows. He was relieved to hear Leon explain that they happened as the sun caught the water drops and seemed to change them to colours. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Leon decided that they should have lunch in the glen. There was plenty to eat, lots of bread, creamy cheese, dried beef and apples. They all had their fill and Merlin was able to lay a trail of crumbs for some rabbits which he had seen hiding from them. He wouldn't tell Arthur as he would have spoiled it by saying that he was going to kill all of them.

After lunch, they climbed to the top of hill. It was a clear day and they could see for miles.

Suddenly, Arthur said, "Merlin, I can see your cottage and your mother is hanging out some washing."

It came out of the blue and for a second, all Merlin could think of was his home. He swallowed quickly and blinked his eyes to clear his tears and said, "Arthur, you're lying as my village is two days away and my Mam is still with her friend."

Arthur laughed and said, "But for a minute you thought that I could, I saw you looking in the same direction to see if it was true."

Leon drew their attention to the valley behind them and said, "That manor house way over there, is where Sir Geoffrey was born and lived before he came to Camelot."

Caedrick said, "Are you serious, or are you joking like Arthur was?"

"No, that is really the house, maybe one day you might visit there."

They'd seen enough of the countryside and started to follow the little path down the hill. The sky was overcast and the wind had picked up. Arthur seeing some sheep, decided one day he would hunt sheep instead of deer.

"That won't make you very popular at Castle Farm, will it?" was Merlin's retort and everyone laughed.

Finally they reached the woods, the boys looked tired and Leon smiled at the other knights as he was sure that they would be turning in earlier than last night. There was a rumble of thunder and Leon told them that they might have to sleep in the lodge as it looked like rain.

Rudd and Arthur seemed happy at the prospect. Merlin had really liked sleeping near the fire; his bedroll had been very comfy. He knew they were safe as he had felt that they were protected by more people than three knights.

Humphrey had skinned and gutted, the four rabbits which Rodick's group had caught in their traps. They were now skewered, waiting to be cooked upon the explorers' return. Arthur strutted around as if he was the only person responsible for their hunting expertise.

They ate around the campfire but as they were finishing it began to drizzle and Leon shooed them all inside.

In their supplies were candles so the inside of the lodge was cosy. Aric brought in some of the burning logs and laid them on the fire, he'd set during the day. It was nice inside especially as the rain became heavier beating against the roof.

Merlin stood in the doorway and watched the rain falling in buckets, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and he jumped, grabbing for anybody and he smiled as he realised that Humphrey was holding him while Arthur was hanging onto Caedrick and Rudd was wrapped in Bryn's arms. Everybody laughed and the boys returned to the doorway to watch the lightning and count for the next peal of thunder. Some times the lightning and thunder were almost simultaneous and again everybody jumped.

Leon finally got them settled as the storm abated. The four boys slept in the farthest corner near the fire, with the knights forming a barrier between them and the door. Humphrey left a couple of candles burning in case anyone woke during the night and made sure that the fire was kept going. They all fell asleep and slept in late because the cottage was so dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MERLIN**

Today, they would return home. It was actually fun packing everything. When everything was ready, Humphrey laid some logs near the fireplace in the lodge for the next visitors whomever they might be.

Arthur said that that was stupid as they should get their own logs.

"Arthur, that's not kind. If they arrive and it is raining, where would they find dry logs?" Merlin explained. "Maybe, you will be the next visitor and wouldn't you like to have dry logs?"

"I don't build fires! Do I Leon? People build fires for me."

"But what if you are all alone and very old, then you would have to build your own fire," insisted Rudd.

"No, I wouldn't as I would have a servant with me. Right, Humphrey?"

"Yes, Sire, you would have a servant that is unless you were alone." The others laughed. Arthur who had never been teased until Merlin arrived, scowled at them but Merlin grinned back poking him and Arthur finally laughed as well.

They travelled back a different way and crossed a very old Roman bridge. They stopped there for lunch and the boys skimmed stones and dropped heavy rocks into the river from the bridge and ran away before they were splashed. Then, Rudd overbalanced and fell into the river and Bryn had to go in to haul him out. After he had changed his clothes, they were ready to mount up and continue their journey.

Leon said, "A copper to the person who first sees the spires of Camelot."

They rode on; the boys very attentive to their surroundings. They were descending a steep track when Merlin suddenly yelled, "I see it!"

Everyone stopped with Arthur then insisting that he was about to say the same thing.

Leon said, "Sorry, there is only one winner. But there are surprises for everyone when we get to the bottom."

The surprise was a flat meadow with a well marked trail around it. Rodick pointed out a huge oak tree and told the boys that it would be a race to reach it. He warned, "No shoving at each other or trying to cut each other off as someone might fall off and get trampled. Ready, set, off you go!"

The boys took off and Merlin's Ghellie took the lead followed by Arthur. Caedrick and Rudd's ponies had no chance against the horses. Arthur finally pulled ahead and whooped as he reached the tree first. He slid off making a big fuss of his horse. Merlin laughed that had been fun, he was sure that he had never gone so fast on a horse and he was glad that he had had lessons with Sir Richard.

"We should come here to race next summer!" Arthur stated and the two others agreed, Merlin remaining silent.

The adults caught up to them and Arthur received a copper for his win. "I am always going to keep this coin as it is the first time that I ever raced and I won."

Leon smiled at Merlin and winked as he had seen him holding Ghellie back so that his friend could win.

Merlin dropped his head and grinned.

The next surprise was that they were met by a contingent of guards who 'just happened' to be in the area and they returned through Camelot in great style with Arthur and Leon leading and the other following. They made a lot of noise clattering through the lower town and the boys really enjoyed that.

Parents were waiting for them in the courtyard as grooms stepped forward to take the horses. Rudd was embarrassed when his mother Lady Alisse insisted on hugging him in front of the others. Gaius was there and Merlin was quite happy to receive a big hug from him. Uther was not present but Gaius also made a fuss of Arthur as did Sir Geoffrey who said, "So, you saw my home from the hill?"

Arthur nodded and said formally, "Thank you, for letting us stay at your hunting lodge." Then he smiled and added, "We had a wonderful time."

Sir Geoffrey put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Anytime, Sire, anytime!"

-0-0-

During supper, Gaius heard about everything which had happened and Merlin proudly gave him the coin which he had won for first seeing the turrets of Camelot.

"We slept around a fire and then in the lodge and Bryn and I fished and Arthur says he wants to hunt sheep." He stopped, shook his head and said, "Gaius, Arthur can sometimes be so funny!"

"So, would you say that the expedition was a success?"

"Oh, yes, we all got on very well. You know, Humphrey is a very nice servant, he let me hang onto him when I was afraid of the thunder…and Sir Leon was so clever as we didn't get lost, not even once."

Gaius smiled. He enjoyed the look of delight on Merlin's face as he retold his adventures. "I saw a salamander and I was going to bring it back here for you but I couldn't, so I am going to make you one," he glanced over his shoulder towards the door and then whispered conspiratorially, "with magic!"

The court physician had to laugh. Merlin was learning how to live in the world, enjoy his magical abilities and even joke about it.

"…and we didn't get as wet as Rudd who fell into the river and Bryn had to save him and Leon made him change into dry trousers." Merlin gave a big sigh, "I had, Gaius, the bestest time!" Then he continued sadly, "I looked everywhere for a unicorn but I never saw one. Do you think I ever will?"

Gaius smiled and said, "I feel certain that one day, you Merlin of Ealdor will see a unicorn. Now, I'll take care of these dishes, while you can get ready for bed and come back and sit in front of the fire and tell me more about your wonderful trip."

Merlin did just that and finally said, "Do you think that Arthur is telling the king about the trip as well?" Gaius lied and said, "I'm sure he is, Merlin."

Arthur was telling someone about his trip but it was his manservant Charles…

Merlin fell asleep, Gaius picked him up and put him in his own room, leaving the door ajar, for him to see the fire should he wake up.

-0-0-

In two days it would be Merlin's birthday and Gaius had finally decided on a present. He had talked with Sir Geoffrey about a slightly more advanced book on unicorns. Geoffrey had come back with one but apologised as it did have a lot of magic in it. "I don't think he will understand much about that but the illustrations are excellent and it gives a lot of information about the animal itself. It hasn't been on the shelves as the king would not have approved. Take it Gaius, read it and if you think it is suitable, Merlin is welcome to have it. He respects books and I would like to think that it is loved and appreciated."

Gaius thumbed through the book and realised that Merlin would be thrilled. There were basic spells and as Geoffrey had said wonderful illustrations.

Nodding, Gaius said, "Sounds excellent and I will explain that he has to keep it safe. He's a good boy and will respect it and all the mention of spells won't worry him."

"It will be a nice companion book to the one Arthur chose about dragons, which is a little easier to read but quite amusing as it even references our Kilgharrah who is currently an unwilling resident, below the castle."

"Hopefully, he won't get to that part until he is in Ealdor or otherwise he would be insisting that he had to try to find him. I've had such a wonderful time while he has been here. I'm sure I've become younger myself."

Geoffrey laughed as he said, "You probably have and the two boys were very well matched. Arthur has become a pleasure to deal with but that little dark-haired rascal has found his way into my heart."

Gaius thought to himself, '…but not as deeply as he has in mine!' He sighed continuing, "More people than realise it, are going to miss Merlin. Poor Charles is going to have his hands full but hopefully that little chap of Sir Rupert's can help, Arthur and Merlin seem very at ease with him so if Sir Rupert is willing, you might find that you have Rudd taking lessons as well as Caedrick."

"The more the merrier, sometimes the library feels like a tomb but not when the boys are there."

-0-0-

"Happy Birthday, Merlin!" Gaius called from the main chamber waking him up.

A yawning, rubbing his eyes, tousled-haired boy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Gaius, what time is it?"

Time for you to be up," laughed the old gentleman. "I have a special breakfast for you on this auspicious day!"

"Our-fish-what?" queried Merlin.

"It just means, promising, favourable, of good omen…"

"How do you say it again?"

"Os-pish-uss, a-u-s-p-i-c-i-o-u-s."

"I get it, os-pish-uss, like the day I arrived in Camelot was auspicious."

"Very true, Merlin! You couldn't have put it any better."

Merlin sat at the table and Gaius served him oatmeal with milk and stewed apples. He grinned, this was a real treat; he didn't often get milk in Camelot. Gaius then dribbled a little honey over the top. "Are you having some too?" Merlin asked.

"Just a little, to keep you company…"

"On this auspicious day…" Merlin added putting the oatmeal into his mouth with a grin, while Gaius turned to him and smiled.

After breakfast, Merlin removed the dishes and Gaius placed in front of him on the table, a linen bound packet. Merlin looked at it and Gaius motioned that he should open it. He removed the cord and just before he unwrapped it, Gaius said, "Happy Eighth Birthday, Merlin, and I hope that this book brings you lots of pleasure. Think of me and the things we have talked about, when you read it at home."

"I can take it with me, I don't have to return it to the library?"

"No, Merlin this is for you to keep forever. We'll pack it with your clothes, when you leave."

Gaius sat back and watched Merlin's face as he removed the linen. His eyes lit up and he shivered as he whispered, "Unicorns! Wait till Grace sees it!" This made Gaius chuckle.

Merlin froze as he read some of the words, he closed the book and wide-eyed whispered to Gaius after glancing at the door, "…spells…?" and Gaius nodded.

"This is a special book so you must be careful with it. For many people, it is just about unicorns and some silly magic but for you and me, it's very important. Promise to be careful and think twice before turning your friends into birds."

"That would be no fun, Gaius…pigs maybe but not birds!"

"Now, you are supposed to meet Sir Richard to go riding this morning with Rudd and Arthur, so put it under your pillow then get washed and dressed. You're also having supper with Arthur. You can look at the book later today."

-0-0-

Gaius and Merlin made their way to Arthur's chambers mid afternoon. Gaius knew that Arthur wanted to have time for something special before eating.

Charles had arranged for a special meal and the cook upon hearing the reason had gone all out with small portions and lots of variety. She had even made a dessert of cake, custard and cream usually only seen, at special celebrations.

Prior to supper, the boys were taken by Sir Montague, the Honorary Treasurer to visit the Royal Treasury. There were guards everywhere and torches lit the area.

Merlin was really excited when Arthur showed him the small coronet which he wore on very specially occasions and before anyone could stop him, he had placed it on Merlin's head and knelt before him saying, "Merlin, to thee, I pledge my allegiance!" Arthur had stood, then bowed and said, "Sire!" before the two of them had a good giggle.

By the look on his face, Sir Montague was not amused but Gaius had laughed it off, saying, "They're only boys who neither understand the importance of a crown nor the significance of the words."

"But the prince should!" murmured the treasurer knight.

Once again, Gaius had experienced a mind shattering flash as if more hung on those words than anyone understood. They continued looking at all the gold plate and various ceremonial goblets and chests of ingots and jewels.

Arthur went to touch a sword but was warned off by Sir Montague who thought, 'Children really don't belong in here.'

"Where is the king's crown?" asked Merlin.

After the experience with the prince's coronet, Sir Montague was relieved to be able to say that it was secure in a chest in the king's bedchamber.

"Does he have to wear it to bed? Doesn't it fall off?"

Even Sir Montague had to smile at that and he took the time to explain that the king only wore it when he was in special council meetings, when he was greeting important visitors in the throne room or at very important events at which other kings were present.

"Do the other kings also have gold stores like this?"

Montague who was beginning to warm to Merlin after Arthur's faux pas with his coronet, was happy to be able to say. "None of the other kingdoms have amassed..."he paused and said, "...collected as much gold as Camelot."

"That's good," said the birthday boy, "because the king has lots of things to pay for, especially food for all the horses and carpets."

Gaius smiled. Once Merlin had got used to the idea of having flagstones and not dirt floors, he was fascinated that you could put rugs on top of them for decoration and warmth. He had asked Gaius confidentially that if there was a carpet on the floor, why did Arthur need a bed to sleep in as he could just sleep on the carpet?

Arthur interrupted his memories by saying, "Please, may we see the golden skull?"

Their guide agreed as long as neither of them tried to touch it. They walked deeper into the vault and behind another set of guarded doors, was a wooden chest. Taking keys from his belt, Montague unlocked the chest and removed what looked like a dirty iron box, this was also unlocked and a red silk wrapped object was removed.

Montague turned to a table and placed it on it. The boys drew near; slowly, he unwrapped a gold skull. No decorations were on it and it was macabre.

Merlin drew back at the gruesome sight and Gaius put his arms around the frightened boy. He could feel his magic pulsing sending charges up Gaius's arms.

Arthur said, "Awesome!" he turned to Merlin saying, "Now that's a treasure! Don't you like it? I'd like to have that in my bedchamber."

"I don't think it's very nice, Arthur. It feels evil!"

"Don't be silly, you haven't even touched it, how do you know how it feels?"

"I know so! Don't I Gaius?"

Sir Montague started to wrap the skill and returned it to the chest. "People either like it or hate it... Well, Sire, that's the end of the tour. I hope that you and your little friend enjoyed it."

"We did, didn't we Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, he felt better now that they were back in the main area of the treasury and he could see the guards on the door. That skull was evil, he knew and he also knew that Gaius had had the same realisation as Merlin had been conscious of it as Gaius's hands were on his shoulders.

"Thank you for showing us all your treasures." He said making the knight smile and pat him on the head.

"It was a pleasure to show the prince and you, Camelot's wealth. Have a Happy Birthday!"

Merlin smiled, this certainly had been the most exciting birthday he'd ever had.

They returned to Arthur's room and the meal was laid out on the table in front of the window. It was already dark outside and the room was lit by many candles.

Arthur excused Charles explaining that Gaius could help them with the food. Gaius did just that and every dish was tasted. Merlin's favourite was the dessert while Arthur preferred the pastry balls containing quail eggs. They had watered cider to drink and Gaius had ale.

Following the meal that sat in front of the fire and Arthur handed Merlin his present.

Well, if one book was exciting a second book was unbelievable. Merlin's was wide-eyes as he saw that it was all about dragons and, as with Gaius's present he was going to be able to take it home with him. He reached over and hugged Arthur.

Arthur laughed and hugged him back. "I'm so glad that your mother left you with Gaius."

Charles returned and it was time to go to bed.

Merlin and Gaius went downstairs and as it was a special day, Gaius agreed that if Merlin got undressed and ready for bed, he could sit in front of the fire for a little while. He knew that Merlin wanted to ask about the skull.

With no preamble, Merlin said, "You felt it too, didn't you?" Gaius nodded. "What was it? It felt very frightening and black. It took all the life out of the room and left only sadness. How did that happen, Gaius?"

"It was magic but not our kind of magic used for healing and defensive skills. It was a dark magic used primarily for bad things, to hurt and cause trouble. That was what touched you and why you found it upsetting."

"Is the skull bad?"

"No, the skull is just a lump of gold, you picked up on the people who in the past have been associated with it."

"Is that why it is locked away?"

"Possibly, but I think it is in the treasury because of its gold content. It is very heavy and worth a lot of money"

"I'm glad it's behind lock and key and there are guards down there as I don't want to see it again."

Hoping to ward off any impending nightmares, Gaius said, "…and what about the lovely book that Arthur gave you. Pendragon and you are going to have a lot to talk about when you go home."

"He doesn't really talk back just makes little rumbles and grunts but I think I know what he is saying in my mind."

"I'm sure you do and I think that if he were here now, he'd be saying, 'Come on, Merlin, it's time you went to sleep'."

Merlin grinned and agreed, "I've had a lovely birthday but I think I should go to bed now."

Gaius followed him up the stairs and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Sleep tight, Merlin and I'm glad you had a Happy Birthday."

"Can I have another birthday, when I come back in ten years?"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Gaius stood up and walked to the door leaving it ajar so that Merlin would see the fire. He sat in front of it and thought., 'Ten years is a long time, I only hope I'm here when you return, Merlin!'

-0-0-

Gaius was pleased that Merlin would be able to celebrate Samhain. It was a great festival, often called the Feast of Avalon or Harvest Home. There would be feasting, now that the grains had been brought in, to celebrate the end of a successful harvest. Livestock not being wintered over would be slaughtered; meat for the castle being either salted or smoked. Fresh meat in winter was only available if hunting was successful.

Merlin would be in Camelot to celebrate the feast and Gaius was glad. Before leaving to return to his life in a poor village, Merlin would enjoy the merriment and the bonfires. In some aspects, it was a sombre time as at the Autumn Equinox, the lighter half of the year was over and the darker half was beginning, with the winter months of dark days and cold and in some cases treacherous weather.

…and it heralded Merlin's departure…


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : ALL GOOD THINGS…**

Merlin would be talking a long time about the feast of Harvest Home. He and Arthur had been invited to join in many of the celebrations and with two knights as chaperones, had been allowed out to attend the bonfires and town celebrations. He was surprised at the amount of food and crops that were being packed away for the winter. He was taken to visit the buildings where the meat was being salted and another where the smoking was in progress. Arthur took him to see the granaries which were full to bursting. They toured the kitchen gardens and saw the vegetables which could be harvested during the winter and the root cellars where the vegetables already harvested had been packed away.

Arthur boasted that during the winter the king would need him to hunt and help the hunt servants bring in fresh meat. That sounded a bit of a stretch even to Merlin who glanced at Gaius who winked and smiled back at him.

Already the weather was getting colder and Gaius was searching out warmer clothes for Merlin to wear. Charles had given him a few of Arthur's outgrown heavier pants and a warmer jacket, nothing fancy but warm. Gaius knew that Hunith had sources for wool, to knit scarves and the like.

Any day now, Hunith would be beginning her journey back to Camelot and Merlin. Gaius for Merlin's sake, was looking forward to her arrival.

Merlin had begun to talk about her more often telling Knightly that he would soon see her and they would be going home. Other times, he was saying, "Do you think that you can get on without me, Gaius? Who will clean the leech tank and run errands for you? Do you want me to find you somebody to help you when I am gone?"

"Merlin, no one can take your place but I will find someone to help me when I need it and why can't I ask Arthur to clean the leech tank?"

Merlin thought that that was so funny that he almost rolled off the chair. "Gaius, he'd be hopeless, he's frightened of them. They would be all over the place and you'd be on your hands and knees trying to round them up. I'm going to miss them as they are rather cute and have very important jobs to do when someone has an infection, don't they? I'll clean it one more time before I leave and then maybe one of the squires could help you."

"Yes, they are important and save many a life during their lifetime. Remember when you had that infection in your wrist and we just put one on and it sucked out all the bad blood and the wound healed quickly after that."

"And I didn't feel a thing, did I Gaius?...and the leech got fat with my blood. They're really very, very strange."

-0-0-

Merlin's life in Camelot continued with lessons and riding. Gaius noticed that he was very much more attentive to peoples' faces in crowds as if he were continually searching for one person. He notified Gaius one day that his mother had left her friend's cottage and was on her way back to Camelot for him. "I feel it here!" he told him clutching his chest.

One rainy day, he sat beside Gaius grinding down seeds in a mortar and asked him to take care of Arthur. "I won't be here to help him make the right decision and I don't want to think that he will be getting into trouble. Can you make sure that he behaves himself and is happy and doesn't get too sad. Gaius, please look after him until I come back!"

Gaius had a lump in his throat as he promised to keep an eye on the prince.

"…and," continued Merlin, "Take care of yourself. Make sure that you eat proper meals and dress warmly. If your socks get wet, change them. Always eat all your vegetables and take the time to enjoy yourself." Merlin grinned as he was repeating what Gaius had often told him. "I have nothing to give you so that you can remember me but if you want, I could leave Pendragon with you."

Gaius thought of what he had experienced whilst having Merlin with him and he assured him that his being there since the spring and the memories he had of his time in Camelot was sufficient a gift. He also said, "I think that Pendragon after all should stay with you. He'd be lonely left here all by himself but should I ever need him, you could 'send him' to me. Couldn't you?"

Merlin grinned. It had been so nice over the last few months having someone with whom he could share his magic. Camelot might be a dangerous place for people with magic but with a guardian like Gaius, he had felt quite at home. He whispered, "You will keep practising, won't you Gaius? When I come back, I hope to see a big improvement. Be careful though, remember what you told me about the walls watching."

Gaius smiled, thinking that his caution had actually been that 'the walls have ears'. He hugged the little boy to him and promised that he would.

-0-0-

Hunith arrived early one evening. Merlin was having supper with Arthur and Rudd, allowing Gaius and Hunith to have an uninterrupted heart to heart. Hunith asked if she was doing the right thing in taking Merlin back to Ealdor and Gaius assured her that it was the right move for the eight year old. Laughingly, he told her that Merlin had already notified him that he would be returning in ten years and to keep the position of physician's assistant open for him. "I don't understand his concept of time but he has assured me that I will still be alive and needing him."

Hunith smiled, "I'm so excited about seeing him. I thought of him every day and…" she paused to control the break in her voice, "…every time, I looked at the baby, I second guessed my plans to let her have a proper family and keep her existence a secret. Then I'd think of the three of us trying to cope in Ealdor and I knew that it was the kindest thing that I could ever do for her. Gaius, should I ever tell Merlin what happened to me? Does he even need to know? Will there ever be the right time to tell him the truth?"

"If there ever is, you will know when." Gaius continued thoughtfully, "After all, you're his mother and you know him better than anyone and no one but you, can make that decision."

"But what do you think?"

"Hunith, it is not my position to give you such advise. Suffice it to say, that I am sure that you will do the right thing."

There was the sound of an opening door and the person whom Hunith loved the most walked in. He stopped dead, dropped what he was carrying and barrelled into his mother, sobbing with relief. "You came, you came!"

Gaius watched the reunion with teary eyes and then got up clearing their supper dishes, leaving the mother and son in front of the fire completely oblivious that he was in the room.

-0-0-

Hunith had accepted Gaius's invitation to spend a second night in Camelot. Merlin was thrilled that would give him a whole day to show her all the exciting things and for her to meet Arthur.

Arthur had heard from Charles that Merlin's mother had arrived and that he would not be in the library for lessons this morning. Gaius met him once his lessons were over and walked with him down to the stables where Merlin would be joining him so that his mother could meet him and Ghellie and see them ride.

Gaius cautioned, "Arthur, you know that Merlin has been waiting a long time for his mother to return, so try not to upset him. He really wants to be with her but he'd also like her to stay here with him."

"Well, why can't she?"

"Because, she had her own cottage and she works in Ealdor looking after new babies and the sick."

"I'm sure my father could find her a job here…I know, she could help you and then Merlin and I could still be friends and hang around together.

"I have a feeling that Merlin and you will always be friends. We can keep in touch by sending letters and you can include little gifts.

"He doesn't have a horse. Could I send him a horse, Gaius?"

"I explained before, that he can't have a horse now. However, when he comes back to live in Camelot, we will see that he has a horse."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now come on, Sir Richard will be waiting to start your lesson. Merlin has already gone to the stable to show his mother Ghellie." Gaius put his hand on Arthur's shoulders and said, "Keep a smile on your face and be happy because Merlin is!"

Arthur made his way to Merlin who was standing next to a lady admiring Ghellie. His own groom came over with his horse and Arthur walked over to Merlin's mother, held out his hand said, all grown up, "I'm Arthur, welcome to Camelot."

Hunith made a little curtsey and Merlin looked between his Mam and Arthur and grinned. "She came! I told you she hadn't forgotten me."

Hunith smiled and said, "I'm glad that Merlin had someone to look after him while he was here. I have been hearing wonderful things about you, Sire."

Gaius said, "I'm sure that Arthur wouldn't mind if we call him by his name." Arthur nodded smiling shyly at Hunith.

Sir Richard interrupted them by saying that they should mount up and get on with their lesson. They did and Hunith was certainly surprised by Merlin's equestrian skills. Her heart was in her mouth as he cantered around following Arthur and then they finished the lesson by going to the far end of the training field and galloping back to Sir Richard, Gaius and Hunith, the boys yelling their heads off. Hunith's heart dropped as she witnessed part of the wonderful life which Merlin had shared over the past seven months. Grooms took the horses and the four of them walked back to the castle.

Arthur had to lunch with his father, he left with Charles reminding Merlin to show his mother the library where he took his lessons. He would be joining them for supper.

Sir Martin was there when they visited and Merlin introduced him to his mother. Hunith smiled hearing the wonderful things which Martin had to say about her son's academic ability. He mentioned that she had done an excellent job of teaching him the basics in reading and printing.

Merlin insisted that he wanted his mother to visit the turrets so they slowly made their way there and were rewarded by seeing the king and some of the knights leaving Camelot. It was a spectacular show even though, the wind was bracing and chilled them.

"Time for lunch and a little libation," Gaius said smiling, as they descended the spiral stairs and made their way to his quarters. Hunith smiled, shivering and agreed.

Merlin never stopped talking. "Did you know that Arthur's father is the king and his horse is called Gideon?

"Some of the birds here are called falcons and some are even merlins like me. They are tame and come back when they are set free." He then said mostly to himself, "Maybe, I'll have a falcon in Ealdor…"

Gaius looked at Hunith and said, "Oh, oh!"

Hunith said as she gave Merlin a knowing look, "Well I hope it doesn't see a certain rabbit as food!"

Merlin grinned and grabbed her hand and continued, "Arthur has his own servant and he never has to make his own bed! He also has lots of clothes and he has even given some to me so that I'll be warm this winter."

Gaius nodded, "Just a few basic things, he'd grown out of but still with lots of wear in them."

"Mam, did you see the leeches? They all have names and they are very important if you get sick, aren't they Gaius?"

Gaius nodded, he was going miss the boy's chatter, the statements and questions. He thought, 'This time tomorrow, he will be gone…'

Lunch was a hearty soup and bread. Satisfying and filling, topped off with a measure of mead for the adults. Hunith realised that of all the people in her small circle of acquaintances, she had made the right choice leaving her son with Gaius. He had looked after him perfectly and she could see the relationship between them. There was something special and she knew without verbalising that it was their magic.

Merlin said, "I have two friends whom I would like you to meet. But it's a secret isn't it, Gaius?" Gaius nodded and Merlin closed his eyes and the dragon appeared. His mother glanced over her shoulder towards the door but Gaius put his hand on her arm saying quietly, "He's careful, he'll have already locked it."

"Mam, this is Pendragon just like the dragon on Arthur's cloak and the flags above the castle. Only Gaius and I know about him, and now…" he smiled, "…you as well. Arthur gave me a book about dragons for my birthday but we can't tell him about Pendragon, can we, Gaius? Well, maybe when he is all grown up when I come back to Camelot."

"Right," said Gaius, "We don't talk about magical things in front of Arthur."

"But he'd love him if he saw him, wouldn't he?"

Feeling slightly out of her depth, Hunith heard herself say, "I'm sure he would, Merlin!"

Merlin put Pendragon on Gaius's lap. He then turned to his mam and said, "Have you ever heard of a unicorn?" Hunith shook her head. "Oh, I have so much to tell you about them." His eyes sparkled, "Gaius gave me a book about them for my birthday. They are wonderful…"

Hunith noticed the look of concentration on his face and the slight change in his eye colour and the most wonderful creature she's ever seen, appeared on the table in front of her. Pendragon eyed it but then resumed trying to see if there was anything of interest in Gauis's pockets.

Merlin put his hands on the table and the little unicorn put her front feet on his arm and snuffled in his ear. "Her name is Grace…she's special." The unicorn, tried to hide herself in his jacket. "She's shy but I know that she will get used to you. We can't tell Arthur about her either. He's seen Knightly because the king believes in rabbits but not dragons and unicorns, right Gaius?"

Gaius smiled at Hunith and nodded at Merlin. "I think that maybe we had better put them away now, just in case someone needs me."

Merlin lifted Grace in his hands and said, "Goodbye, I'll see you later…" and the unicorn dematerialised in a puff of mist. He put Pendragon on the table and said, "Say goodbye to Gaius." The dragon mumbled and bowed his head acknowledging the court physician and disappeared. Merlin looked up and Hunith heard the door unlock; he then looked across at Gaius and sighed happily.

-0-0-

Supper was a great success, the four of them got on fine and the cook once again provided a variety of foods to tempt the boys and please the adults. Hunith was shocked by the choice and smiled seeing Merlin happily eat everything placed before him. She worried that he would not do so well on their simple fare at home.

Gaius smiled and said, "Don't worry this is a special feast as Merlin is leaving. The cook has outdone herself. He's more used to regular meals but it's good to see the two of them digging in. Isn't it?"

Arthur kept stealing glances at Hunith to whom Gaius had explained Arthur's life story and the sorry lad he'd been prior to Merlin's arrival. She smiled at him as Merlin explained to her all the wonderful things they had done together.

Merlin and he spoke non-stop, completing each others sentences and telling as much as they could of their life together. She laughed at some of their antics and told Gaius, "You must be a saint to have put up with all of this."

Gaius laughed, "Hunith, it's kept me young, haven't aged an iota since Merlin arrived."

Merlin quickly chirped in, "…and now Arthur will keep him young until I come back, won't you Arthur?"

Arthur looked serious and said to Hunith, "I wasn't a very nice person before Merlin arrived, was I Gaius?"

"But you're nice now," insisted Merlin, "Everyone says that don't they, Gaius?"

"Well, I am as long as you're around. Now, I won't know what to do when something happens which annoys me."

Merlin laughed, "Oh, yes you will. Just close your eyes and say, 'What would Merlin do?' See, it will be easy!"

"Right like the time we slid the chest in front of the door so Charles couldn't get in?"

"…and the time we hid in the latrines and yelled as people went to…"

Gaius cleared his throat saying, "Erm, Boys, not when a lady is present!" and he motioned to Merlin's mam.

Hunith was having the hardest time not to laugh. She had been so worried during her time away and here she was meeting her son's friend and hearing all the wild things they'd got up to. She tutted but grinned at both of them.

"Merlin and I raced our horses when we were with Sirs Bryn and Rodick and I won a copper but Merlin had already won one for seeing Camelot first." Hunith was lost but smiled encouragingly anyway.

"…and Rudd fell in the river and Sir Bryn had to scoop him out." Both of the boys started laughing at that memory.

There was a tap at the door and Sir Leon dropped by to wish Merlin and his mother a safe trip back to Ealdor.

Hunith was really impressed with the knight's arrival and that fact that Merlin quite confidently thanked him for taking them on the camping trip. "Look after yourself, Merlin, and we'll see you when you come back in ten years." Leon smiled, nodded at Gaius and left.

The four of them moved to sit in front of the fire and Gaius smiled. Merlin was snuggled into Hunith and sitting closely on her other side was Arthur. She moved her arm back and he snuggled in as well and she wrapped her arm around the motherless ten year old.

Merlin looked at him and whispered, "See, Arthur, I told you my Mam could be your Mam too! She always has lots of love."

Gaius wiped away a tear as he looked at Arthur's face, upturned to Hunith who bent over and kissed his forehead, causing the prince to shiver in delight and snuggle even closer.

Soon it was time to break up the party and Arthur said, "See you in the morning. You won't leave without saying goodbye will you?"

"No, I'll be here until after breakfast."

"I'll be in the courtyard, won't I Gaius?" Arthur's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, you can be with me in the courtyard."

"You'll be fine, Arthur. You're a prince and Gaius will look out for you, won't you Gaius?"

"Yes, Arthur and I will be alright, as we've got each other.

-0-0-

Merlin was up early bouncing around the chambers, helping his mother get together his few possessions.

Breakfast was finished and the plan was that they would meet Arthur and Sir Martin in the courtyard. Gaius knew that Sirs Richard and Rodick would also be there.

Merlin grabbed his mother's hand and took two steps into the corridor and froze. Reality hit him!

He ran back to Gaius sobbing, "Don't make me go…!"

Gaius hugged him, his heart clenching, sending currents through his body as he experienced for the last time the magic which surged through Merlin, rekindling his own pathetic gift. He did not want to relinquish _his_ boy; he needed him as much as Merlin needed his mother.

He knelt down in front of the lad and said, "Merlin, you told me that I would be alive when you come back and I am holding you to that. You are mine until the day I leave you. You need to go with your mam now and grow up. It is very dangerous for you here. You know where I am, you can write to me and I will always answer any letter.

"I'll make a pact with you now, in front of your mother, that I will be expecting you back in ten years. You will have grown into a fine young man and I will not take on anyone permanently as my assistant. The job is your forever."

He smiled softly and said, "Look after yourself and your mam. Remind Pendragon, how much I enjoyed his company and watch over Grace."

"She really does like you, Gaius!"

"I know or she wouldn't let me see her. Take care of Knightly and remember, keep your magic to yourself. Be a good boy and don't forget me."

Merlin gave Gaius the grin which had, since he had first met him, melted his heart and whispered, "Never!"

With Hunith holding his hand, Merlin made his way down to the courtyard.

Gaius wiped his face on his sleeve and caught up to them on the back stairs, Merlin slipping his hand into his.

-0-0-

They had already said their private goodbyes but both the boys had ended up sniffling, Gaius and Hunith pretending to be oblivious to the tears.

"You won't forget me?" said Arthur.

"No..!"

"Can I come and visit you?"

Merlin looked at his Mam and she nodded, knowing that it would never happen. He said, "You can and should as we could have fun. We're not rich but we have a roof over our heads and food."

Gaius's heart went out to Merlin, as he compared his simple life in Ealdor to the sumptuous life of the Prince of Camelot.

"Well, you can always come here…Can't he Gaius?" Suddenly, Arthur put his arms around Merlin and gave him a big hug, let him go but not before messing up his hair. Merlin looked up at him and laughed.

As if on cue, Gaius said, "Well, Hunith if you want to be home by tomorrow night, you should be setting off. Be a good boy, Merlin, and don't forget us. I'll have a hard time finding an assistant as special as you."

Hunith smiled, she thought how much that little word special conveyed. She had had second thoughts about taking Merlin home but Gaius had encouraged her to, the eight year old needed his mother. She felt sure that Arthur and the court physician would muddle along.

Standing in the middle of the cobbled courtyard, next to Gaius, who had a restraining hand on his shoulder, Arthur watched Merlin walking away holding his mother's hand, glancing up into her face.

Suddenly, Arthur realised that this was really the end. The space between him and Merlin had grown and Gaius's hand was now gripping his upper arm stopping him from following.

Merlin and his Mam reached the portcullis and Merlin turned as if he had a change of heart but his mother had hold of his hand and she kept walking. Arthur's heart clenched as his only friend looked straight at him and mouthed. "I won't forget…!" and turned to walk down the slope to the lower town.

Arthur buried his face in Gaius's sleeve and sobbed.

-0-0-

Watching from his window, Uther thought, 'Shame really as the young lad was a good influence on him… not a suitable companion however…" and he turned to his papers putting the two boys out of his mind.

-0-0-

Gaius lay in bed that night thinking, running over in his mind the past seven months and somehow he knew '…this was not the end…not even the beginning of the end…it was, perhaps, the end of the beginning!' *

**FINIS  
*** Sir winston Churchill (1875-1965) November 1942

**The foregoing story is actually a prequel to WELCOMED WITH LOVE, the second story in the Rejected By Royalty series.**

**BEHOLD A PALE LOVE, the eighth story in the Rejected By Royalty series will begin in September 2012.**


End file.
